Romancing the Auror
by razeah
Summary: How do you fight your Veela instincts...even though your Veela type isn't supposed to have a Soul Mate? How do you even start to form a relationship when every step you take, you're thwarted? Amalthea Vitani just can't seem to catch a break, and all she wants to do is move on with her life...Live it while staring, touching, and loving Draco Malfoy.
1. Prologue

I don't own the Harry Potter characters or anything included in Harry Potter books. However, I do own Amalthea Vitani, and her family.

The list below are the songs that go with each chapter. This is not a song fiction, but each chapter has a song that goes along with whats happening in the story; some of the lyrics are integrated into the story. You don't HAVE to listen to the songs, but it does enhance the experience :)

I have decided to take the story into a different direction, so I am rewriting the ending. I will continue to post chapters as I go through them. Being the perfectionist that I am, I went back through the posted chapters and found many things that I didn't like or that needed further editing. So, I will be editing chapters as I post new ones. Sorry, if that causes any problems. You'll be okay to keep reading because it wont be anything drastic, just some details, etc. :)

Thank you so much for reading. I have been a fan of this site for a long time, just never had the tits to post any of my stuff. Finally, a friend convinced me to post them. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. If not, there are other fictions out there for you, no harm done!

* * *

Songs for Romancing the Auror

Chapter 1- Crash into Me by Dave Matthews Band

Chapter 2- Better Days by Amos Lee

Chapter 3- Perfect Blue Buildings by Counting Crows

Chapter 4- Little Black Dress by One Drop

Chapter 5- Miss Independent by Ne-Yo

Chapter 6- Slow Dancing in a Burning Room by John Mayer

Chapter 7- A Friend like You by Joshua Radin

Chapter 8- The Longer I Run by Peter Bradley Adams

Chapter 9- Twilight Serenade by Jason Myles Goss

Chapter 10- The Escapist by Coldplay

Chapter 11- Wake me up Inside by Evanesence

Chapter 12- Arms of a Woman by Amos Lee

Chapter 13- Mess I made by Parachute

Chapter 14- Moment for Life by Nicki Minaj

Chapter 15- Jet Lag by Joss Stone

Chapter 16- After Tonight by Justin Nozuka

Chapter 17- So Contagious by Acceptance

Chapter 18- Torn by Natalie Imbruglia

Chapter 19- Vultures by John Mayer

Chapter 20- Little Black Book by Gabe Bondoc

Chapter 21- Let it be me by Ray LaMontagne

Chapter 22- Find a Way by Safetysuit

Chapter 23- The End Where I Begin by the Script

Chapter 24- Dare You to Move by Switchfoot

Chapter 25- More than Sorry by Ben Harper

Chapter 26- Glory box by Portishead

Chapter 27- Dogs by Damien Rice

Chapter 28-For what it's Worth by Buffalo Springfield

Chapter 29- Closer by Kings of Leon

Chapter 30- Assassin by John Mayer

Chapter 31- Never gonna Stop by Rob Zombie


	2. Chapter 1 Crash Into Me

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Please see song list chapter to listen to the song that accompanies this chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

**Crash into Me**

_Fuckkkkkk. I'm so late. This is ridiculous. I've had 5 hours of sleep in 5 days, I'm surviving off of Pepper Ups, I'm supposed to be working with one of my new patients today, but instead I'm running through the ministry with mud on my robes and a broken stiletto. GREAT. Just freaking great. _

Amalthea Vitani was having a terrible, horrible, nasty day. Today was the day of that wretched man's trail. The whole month leading up to this day had been a disaster. She was a bundle of nerves, anger, sadness, stress, and everything in between.

She had been trying to get out of Egypt, away from her family home, when an offer came at the most opportune moment from St. Mungos in London. Their offer was extremely generous; a hefty annual sum of money, not that she really needed it since the Vitani family was one of the oldest in the wizarding world beside Merlin himself, and the Head Healing job. She was also able to convince them to let her start a mind healing clinic as a part of the hospital. The director, Thelonia Grace, agreed on the condition that she had the signature of 200 patients first; she had gotten the amount plus 400 more. The number was overwhelming and her next 5 months was booked solid.

After the war, Amalthea had done a lot of traveling to see where and how she could help those who needed it most. Giving money to the starving and homeless, buying houses and fixing them to provide shelter, and various small amounts to random families she came across. While she was traveling in France she purchased a huge piece of property, built a mansion, and turned it into an orphanage for kids who were affected by the war.

Egypt didn't need any of these things because it was an area that Voldemort wasn't able to get his grubby little hands on. The monster may have been a power hungry hypocrite, but he had been smart enough to know where he wasn't welcome.

Everything that she opened was staffed by people she hand-picked. Each organization got a week of her attention, where she would settle finances, purchase objects or food that was needed, play with the kids (if it was the orphanage), fix anything that needed to be fixed, etc.

On her first trip to Hogsmeade she came across a quaint space that was for sale, apparently the owners just couldn't keep up with the expenses after the war, and it had remained vacant for over a year now; it probably didn't help that the Weasley Joke shop was next to the space. Being one to never pass up an opportunity when it presented itself, she purchased the space, turning it into a small bookstore that sold vintage books with an espresso coffee bar in the back; little did the public know that she had emptied her family home library to fill the store, probably a subconscious move to start clearing out that ridiculous sized Manor she lived in. The store also came with a small underground storage area. She hadn't really needed that space for anything, so she turned it into a small potions lab. Potion crews contact her with ideas and whichever group has an idea that strikes Amalthea's fancy, she allows them to use the space. They don't pay rent on the space or buy supplies, but they come to an agreement on a commission percentage depending on how well she believes the potion will do. The crew using the space now was working on a way to mask the nasty taste of most potions without changing its chemical property.

Being the good little pureblood witch that she was, one of her lessons when she was younger was the art of magical interior decorating; they were extremely complicated charms and transfigurations that not many witches or wizards were capable of doing, but they did come in handy now since she didn't have to hire a high priced witch to do it for her.

Needless to say, Amalthea was working herself to the bone trying to keep up with everything, burying her problems at the bottom of a spread sheet and the end of a wand, instead of a bottle.

When she had gotten up this morning she decided that she would wear her new khaki pencil skirt and auburn silk blouse to go with her robes. The pencil skirt and tucked in blouse brought out the flare in her hips; she may have been a short girl standing at about 5'3 1/2, but she was thick in all the right places. Her breasts were small but that was fine since she had such a small frame. The Vitani family arm band was wrapped around her left bicep; the gold snakes were charmed to slither with her emotions, their emerald eyes shining in the light. The family ring that matched the arm band rested on the middle finger on her right hand. She didn't really wear make-up since she didn't need it but she applied a thin line of black eyeliner to accent her eye's almond shape and a little bit of mascara. Her tan skin was flawless so no foundation was necessary. Her look was topped off with a clear lip gloss to brighten her naturally rose petal lips, a quick drying spell for her luscious black locks, and 4 inch gold stilettos. Amalthea was no nitwit. She knew she could make a man grovel and beg on his knees, just as the Muggle Cleopatra had, and she'd be damned if she wasn't proud of it.

Taking a quick glance at the Muggle clock hanging in her kitchen, she shoved a piece of toast in her mouth, grabbing her Muggle coffee mug, snatching her work papers off the white marble counter that she would need for after the trial, and twirled on the spot; Apparating to just outside the ministry. However, in her rush, she hadn't read the Daily Prophet to get the weather for London, and she found herself standing outside in the pouring rain. Running as quickly as she could, and with her luck stepping in each mud puddle on the way, she made her way to the doors to the ministry. Yet again, she was reminded how much lady luck hated her today and approximately 6 feet from the doors she encountered a small gap between the bricks and her heel happened to land right in it; breaking it clean off the shoe. She hobbled inside, deciding to deal with the problem out of the rain, bringing us to Amalthea's current mental tirade.

So here she was, her first time in London's Ministry, juggling a huge stack of papers and her coffee, while scourgifing her robes and reparioing her heels. All Thea knew was that one second she was cursing Lady Luck and the next she was flat on her ass. The work papers she had spent 2 days organizing and learning, were scattered every which way, her scalding hot coffee was now seeping through her robes, to her brand new clothes, and onto her freshly washed skin. She was PISSED. Pissed was actually a calm word compared to what she was feeling. Her aura was creating a magical static around her, her long hair was slowly lifting off her back, the papers surrounding her were lifting off the ground, and her amber eyes flashed with venom.

Surveying the surrounding area, her eyes locked in on the head of a tall blonde male walking away from her, hands shaking out to the side as if they were wet, and he was trying to dry them. _Got you, you bastard._

She walked as fast as she possibly could, leaving her papers behind, to catch up to the blonde. He had extremely long legs, making one of his strides worth at least 3 of hers, and she was having a hard time matching his pace. _Apparently he's in a rush as well._ When Amalthea finally caught up to him, her tan hand shot out and grasped his muscular wrist as hard as she could, trying to whip him around. However, he was a good head taller than her, even with her heels on, and weighed a good 100 pounds more, so all she ended up doing was pulling herself into his back.

"What the hell?" The man turned on his heels, faster than she thought a body such as his could move. Piercing silver eyes connected with amber.

_Of course, out of the thousands of wizards in this lobby, I run into Witch Weekly's number 1 bachelor and bad boy, s_he thought, mentally rolling her eyes.

"Don't you what the hell me! You crashed into me pretty boy, spilling my coffee all over me, as well as making me drop my papers all over the floor. Then you have the NERVE to keep walking and not even apologize. Merlin forbid you lower yourself enough to help me up! What…your pure blood little mommy skip the lesson on manners? You know what never mind. I should know a man of your status isn't even worth the breath. It's ingrained in you not to give a shit about anyone but yourself! I don't care how gorgeous you are, next time have some respect and apologize!" Amalthea's voice had gotten louder and louder, the magical static was surrounding her again making her robes billow around her. She was so angry that she didn't realize everyone in the Ministry lobby was staring at her and the man in front of her. She turned quickly, flipping him the bird, and stomping back to her papers. She didn't even bother to bend down to pick them up; instead she rushed by flicking her wrist and they piled neatly in her arms, as the coffee dissipated from her robes.

Draco Malfoy was not a man to be shocked silent, but that girl shocked the hell out of him. First of all, he wasn't expecting someone to yank on him, second he wasn't expecting someone to run right into his back, and third he sure as hell wasn't expecting to see such a beautiful woman yelling at him. After he yelled "what the hell," his mouth would have hung open had he not been trained to hide his emotions. As he was turning around, his eyes fell on the top of a head full of blue black hair that flowed in waves down to the middle of her back. Dark olive skin, bright electric honey eyes, tiny button nose, and full lips completed her impeccable face. Her neck. _Holy merlin! _She had a beautiful swan neck. Her auburn velvet robes were expensive and tailored to fit her extremely petite body. The robes ended about three inches from her knees, not too short but enough to show some skin, and topped with the gold stilettos she was wearing, made her legs look longer than he knew they really were. _I mean how long can they be. I'm staring at the top of her head and she's wearing four inch heels. She has to be 5'3/5'4 area._

Draco hadn't heard a word she said, but she was clearly not happy since her voice was getting louder and louder, as she got closer and closer. Eventually toward the end of her rant, the pointer finger on her left hand was poking him very hard in the chest and her right hand was resting firmly on her hip; her family ring glinting in the light. _Ah she's a pureblood._ Not to mention everyone around them was staring. _Think Draco think._ Upon inspecting her closer, he realized she had coffee stains down her robes. _She must have been the person who ran into me. _

He'd been having a terrible, horrible, nasty day. He just wished he could go back to his room, take a scalding hot shower, down a bottle of fire whiskey, and pass out in his soft bed.

Draco had been on 13 consecutive missions with Wonder Boy himself, and he was about bloody ready to pull his shaggy blonde hair out. They had come to a sort of tentative friendship, and they tolerated each other, but they weren't buddies who grabbed a drink at the bar after work. It was a kind of bond that only two people who have saved each other's lives countless times could have.

Draco hadn't changed much from school, he was still as snarky as ever. One of the only differences was that he didn't belittle Muggleborns, and truthfully he never believed in the rubbish; he was glad he stood up for himself against his father and played spy for the Order. The look on his father's face when they were wand to wand on the battle field will be ingrained in his brain forever. His uptight, don't ever show emotions, father, stood there with his mouth open just long enough for Draco to take him down. He had half a mind to Avada him on the spot but knowing Lucius was going to rot in Azkaban was a better alternative.

The other difference was that he was no longer the sniveling, lanky, little ferret boy roaming the halls of Hogwarts. He was, by all definitions, a man; a man's man at that. At the rip age of 21 he stood at a good 6'4. His build had filled out nicely, muscular and defined, but not too much; his Auror training had definitely paid off. The pale skin was still the same, it didn't matter how much time he had spent out in the sun he couldn't keep a tan to save his life. His face was more angular with a strong, stubborn jaw, the stormy gray eyes, and shoulder length white blonde hair. The fact that he still bore the Dark Mark but was a War hero, topped off his look, making women swoon and fall to his feet. He wouldn't lie. He used his name, looks, and money to bed women when he pleased. With all the cases they were getting in the Auror department, even 4 years after the war, the time to cultivate a relationship was just not in his cards. So, he used the animal like sex as a way of drowning out his problems and sometimes found himself at the bottom of a bottle instead.

After the war, Draco had joined Potter as an Auror. He felt it was the best way to give back to the world after what his family had done and hoped that it would help restore his family's name. There would always be bad guys and there were still a bunch of purebloods out there trying to bring the Death Eaters back or form groups like them. After this last mission Draco had gone out and gotten himself as drunk as possible, found the first tart that was half decent looking, and gone home with her; he had needed to blow off some steam. The fucker they were after had been kidnapping Muggle children, locking them in a family cabin in the woods, and torturing them. Marcus Flint had eluded them for months, leaving various clues here or there to mock them. Until he got so cocky he got sloppy; they always do. Needless to say, the bimbo he went home with got the pounding of her life and it had worked for Draco as well until she woke up when he got out of bed. Her nasally voice aggravated him and definitely didn't help the pounding in his head. Plus she was clinging onto him like a leach. It took him sloppy, half-hearted sex, a promise to owl her later, and a peck on the cheek to get himself out of the small flat she owned.

Draco was ripped out of his musings when a stag came flying at him and Potters voice rang out "We need you in the court room. Blaise wasn't able to make it. Hermione went into labor." _Great. Lovely. I was hoping to write up my report and go home to sleep._ He turned in the other direction to make his way towards the court room.


	3. Chapter 2 Better Days

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 2**

**Better Days**

_Ugh what a jerk; typical pure blood man. Sexy though and incredibly delicious. That pale skin would look great against my dark green sheets and…..Amalthea stop it. Bad girl don't EVEN go down that road. _She had let her thoughts distract her on the walk to the court room. _Court room 1b, court room 1b, where is it. Here's court room 5A, oh here it is._ Amalthea came to a set of large oak wood doors. The finish was black outlined in silver trims, silver room number plate, and silver door handle. As her hand reached out for the knob, she could feel the tears coming. She couldn't believe she even came here. He was not worth it. _Well it will make this day a tad better seeing him drug from the room by dementors!_

Pepping herself up by repeating the mantra "I'm a strong witch…hear me roar," she slowly and quietly opened the doors to the court room. The second the doors opened, her eyes locked onto her father and her breath suck in her throat. The last time she had seen him, he was standing over her, covered in her mother's blood. It looked like the few months he spent in Azkaban, before the hearing, had already sucked his soul out. His skin was taut against his bones, and his normally luminous olive skin had turned to a pale shade of gray green. Needless to say, Amon Vitani looked nothing like the pure blood pater familias.

Amalthea found a seat off in the corner, in the shadows because she really didn't want him to see her.

"The jury has already come to a decision. Marius if you would please give the sentence that has been decided" stated the judge.

A scrawny man with greasy, dull brown hair, and a receding hair line stood. He looked smug, like one of those men with an inferiority complex. _This is probably how he gets his rocks off since no woman will sleep with him,_ Amalthea couldn't' stop the snort that came out, so she tried to cover it with a small delicate cough.

"We the jury, find the defendant guilty of 40 counts of rape, 100 counts of torture, 100 counts of kidnapping, and 15 counts of murder. We sentence him to receive the kiss come this Sunday. You Amon Vitani have 2 nights to say your goodbyes."

"Would anyone in the courtroom like to say anything to the prisoner before he is taken back to Azkaban?" asked the judge.

Amon's eyes flitted over to Amalthea. _I should have known the fucker saw me anyways._ She didn't know if she could stay composed enough to say anything to him and even if she did, she didn't know what to say. She closed her eyes for a few moments deciding what to do.

"Well if no one wishes to say anything…"

"I will sir." She stood slowly and realized she was shaking to her toes.

"Alright young lady please take the stand."

Amalthea nodded that she had heard him, but she wasn't sure her legs could carry her to the stand. If they so happened to make it there, she was afraid her heart might stop instead. _Deep breaths girl. You've been waiting for this since that night._ She slowly walked to the stand, while she kept her breathing calm. She made it to the podium and slowly looked up. Amon was smirking at her. He knew she was nervous and he was feeding off of it. That gave her all the courage she needed; eyes turning into slits and her voice coming out in a growl.

"I will be at your kissing. I will watch with joy as your soul is sucked out of you, just as my mother's blood came out of her. To see your soul go into their mouths as my mother's blood seeped out of her and onto the cloth that gagged my mouth since I was that close to her. I had to call you father growing up but know now that you have never been my father. I have never and will never consider you my father. The second your lifeless body is put into the ground, I'm burning the family house along with all the portraits, family journals, and anything else associated with our family. I know it won't erase the past, but I can try to get rid of as much as I possibly can. I will forever hate the fact that I am a Vitani and I will have to spend the rest of my life trying to regain respect for us."

She was proud of herself; she had kept her eyes locked with his the entire time; he was the one who looked away first. Keeping her head held high, she slowly descended from the stand, stopping at her seat to grab her papers, and headed towards the doors; she was no longer needed here. Not once did she look back but as her eyes came up from her seat they locked on the person standing at the door. Draco was staring at her with steely sympathetic eyes, and she was shocked to see him standing there, confusion showing in the way her perfectly sculpted eye brows furrowed. Her eyes caught a glint of his Auror badge sitting proudly on his chest. _Ah. He must be on duty. That explains it. _Underneath his badge were stains from their encounter in the lobby. She wanted to laugh. _Pristine pretty boy has been walking around with stains on his expensive robes. _Once she reached Draco, she turned her head up to him and gave a soft apologetic smile. Reaching a slim hand out for him, she rested her palm flat on his hard chest, covering the coffee stains, closed her eyes and they slowly vanished. Keeping her palm flat on his chest, she turned her head up to see him studying her intensely. They stared at each other for a few minutes, both offering support to the other, and she was glad that there was no pity in his eyes. The ministry bell chime 10 o'clock and that broke the trance they seemed to be in. She gave him a small sad smile, dropping her hand to the door handle, and leaving out the doors she came in.

Amalthea promised herself that once Amon was dead, the rest of her days would be better days.


	4. Chapter 3 Perfect Blue Buildings

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 3 **

**Perfect Blue Buildings**

Amalthea could not sleep at all. She had been switching back and forth from tossing and turning and staring at the ceiling. Glancing over at the Muggle clock she kept above her door, she saw that it was 3:30 am. _I guess I should just get up and do something productive. _Reluctantly leaving the emerald silk sheets, she crossed the room and threw on a short black robe. She made her way to the office on the second floor.

On the way, she caught lights shining downstairs, figuring Jovi couldn't sleep either, Thea shrugged it off and continued on her way. Once she was inside the office, she walked over to the large oak desk and gathered all the papers for the orphanage (Frenchie's Home for Little Milady's and Gents), the bookstore (Vitani's Vintage Varieties), and her receipts for the Potions lab. Looking around she realized how much Jovi had changed this room since her father had been arrested. It was no longer dark and ominous but now it felt homier and inviting. Sighing, Amalthea turned on her heel and made her way to dining room and her breath caught in her throat at the sight in front of her. She had been so busy trying to stay away from this house that she forgot how magnificent the floor lay out really was; topped with the new interior and exterior decorating Jovi had done, the house was a piece of art work.

Jovi had lit all the torches.

Amalthea stood inside the dining room looking out onto the balcony that was framed by the sheer tan curtains covering the floor to ceiling windows; she couldn't help but be in awe. The balcony floor was made of gold marble with metallic black speckles. Four black marble Romanesque columns were adorned with gold plated wall torches and marked the drop off of the balcony. In the center of the four columns was a huge statue of Isis dropped down on her left leg, her right leg was bent at the knee. The pristine white robe was in stark contrast to her golden skin, her beautiful black wings stretched out 6 feet on each side, her soft neck led up to her regal face looking to the left, framed by short black hair, and crowned with a gold head piece. Surrounding her was a decent sized body of hot water, about 5 feet deep, which dropped off to a large cool circular pool that was surrounded by 20 ground torches.

The way the fires reflected off the gold marble and the water, the way the Isis statue demanded your attention; you just couldn't help being overwhelmed by the splendor of it all.

Suddenly Amalthea was taken over by devastating amount of sadness, but she pushed it down. She wasn't strong enough to deal with it yet, she wasn't strong enough to let her grief take over and be confident she would pull herself out of it. So for now, squashing it like a bug until it exploded in her face was the only option.

Slowly walking out onto the balcony she made her way to the small table between the two columns on the left. Amalthea realized that Jovi had put out coffee and an assortment of fruit and vegetables, everything from mangos to avocados. _Jovi really is too good to me._

Jovi had been more to her than a common house elf; she was her nanny growing up. Egyptian wizards didn't look at their house elves as "slaves." They were a part of the family. They were trusted to do everything in the house from cleaning, to watching the children, to serving at parties, and were allowed to mingle with the crowd. It wasn't common practice to abuse them, that's not to say that some of them were, but a vast majority weren't. The way of thinking in Egypt was that the happier the elf, the better service they gave the less the witches and wizards of the house had to do.

_I guess I should get this work done so I can have more time to check up on the shop and visit the kids. It's been way too long. _

Amalthea got sucked into her work and before she knew it 3:30 turned into 7:30; one cup of coffee had turned into 6 and all of her work was completed. Jovi had brought her breakfast just as she was putting down her quill.

"I's figured you would need food to soak up all the coffee," Jovi stated with a cheeky smile.

"Thank you Jovi. I appreciate it. What are you doing awake by the way?"

"I's heard you rustling around in your room. I's figured since you has not seen the house lit up lately that it would be nice for the soul. The house really is beautiful."

"Mm," Amalthea sighed, turning her head to catch the sun rising. It had been good for her soul to see such beauty in a place where so much pain had occurred. It almost made her reconsider her idea of destroying it; almost.

"Did you take the day off today Thea?"

"Yes. I want to go see the kids today and I also want to check up on the shop. It has been two weeks since I checked in."

"I's wants to see the children!"

Amalthea giggled and nodded her head._ Looks like I'll be going there first. Jovi will want to spend the day there with them. _

"I's remember when you were small. I always constantly had something to do. These days I's find myself doing the same things over and over, just to keeps busy."

Guilt. Guilt. And more guilt gripped Amalthea's heart. She had been so wrapped up in running away from her pain that she had completely disregarded Jovi's feelings. She knew Jovi didn't mean to make her feel bad by saying that, but dear Merlin it made her feel horrible. Jovi always put her first, never complaining, and here Amalthea had just left here in Egypt alone with nothing to do. _You're a horrible person Thea. _

She looked at Jovi with sad eyes, trying to decide what would be the best thing for her. Then it clicked. The orphanage!

"Jovi, I want you to stay at the orphanage permanently. They need you more than I do. I'm a big girl now, plus you're alone here all the time. That's not fair to you. Not to mention, once Amon is dead I plan on burning this place to the ground. No one deserves to live in this place. Every inch of this place is covered in blood and tears; even if it's been cleaned, I can still feel it all around me."

"I's don't want to leave you! Please don't make me!"

"Jovi, I wouldn't be leaving you silly. I'll still come to visit of course. Also, when I find a small flat in London, I'll open the floo to allow you to come in whenever you want."

"I's can come home at night! I's work with the babies during the day and cook you dinner at night. That'll gives Jovi plenty to do. Jovi won't be lonely either."

Amalthea just smiled at her, slowly got up from her seat, and put her small hand between the elf's ears.

"It's settled then. Go get ready we will head to the orphanage."

Jovi almost danced back into the house, happy with the prospect of having something to do with her time during the day. Amalthea couldn't help but stay in her seat and look out onto the grounds. She knew she could run, and run, and run away from this place but she would never be able to escape herself. She would never be able to forget her families past, she would never be able to take off the Vitani family ring, and she would never be able to escape those perfect blue buildings with the skeletons tucked neatly in their beds.


	5. Chapter 4 Little Black Dress

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 4**

**Little Black Dress**

Jovi and Amalthea were standing in the entrance way talking, when the gong next to the fire place went off, scaring them both half to death; Jovi even let out a delicate screech causing Amalthea to bend over laughing. Next thing they knew the fire flared up green; Jovi had so brilliantly set up the floo to flare up in different colors depending on the urgency of the situation and green was a 10 on the importance scale. She rushed over to the floo and it took only a few seconds before she was staring at the face of Darius Bronte, the wizard she hired to run the book store.

"Amalthea, you there?"

"Yea Darius what do you need?" She asked, after sighing and removing her hand from her heart. She had thought something happened at the hospital. This was much better no matter what it was.

"All of my workers have come down with the troll mumps somehow and business has really picked up lately with school out now."

Amalthea had to resist the urge to slam her hand to her face and drag it down while making an over exaggerated sigh. _Well looks like the kids will have to wait._

"Okay, give me 5 minutes and I'll be right there. Are you busy now?"

"We're packed full actually. That's the only reason why I would ask you to come in. I'm sorry Thea."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

His face disappeared. Amalthea turned to Jovi giving her a sad smile.

"Go ahead and go. See the kids and tell everyone I said hi. I'll probably stay until closing time so I'll be home around 10. If I have an emergency at St. Mungos I'll owl you."

"Okay. Be safe today Thea."

Bending down and giving Jovi a kiss on the forehead, Amalthea then stepped into the fire place calling out Vitani's Vintage Varieties and she was gone in a poof.

Amalthea came flying out of the fire place and landed right on her ass in front of Darius. He just stared down at her and raised his left eye brow elegantly.

"If I knew you'd be throwing yourself at me in THAT outfit today, I would have shaved and cleaned my house."

"Har. Har. Har. You wish!"

"Actually, now that you mention it, yes I do."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "What are you doing back here? I thought you said the store was slammed."

"It is but it's just me working the café and the line for the books. So I closed the front counter down and I'm just ringing people up at the coffee station. However, I ran out of the blonde roast from America so I came back to get some."

As he was talking he reached his hand out, easily pulling her to her feet with one hand. He had raked his eyes down her body, not inconspicuously at all, causing her to look down at her body and wonder what the hell he kept staring at.

Amalthea was mortified. She was still in her Christmas red nightie covered by her black silk robe and apparently the only shoes sitting by the fire place had been her black stilettos trimmed in red lace. She looked like a cheap slag. In her rush to get to the store she had completely forgotten she hadn't yet gotten ready. Her hair looked like she had just been thoroughly shagged, she had no make-up on, she hadn't brushed her teeth.

Darius started laughing, as Amalthea blushed all the way down to her boobs.

Stomping her foot, Amalthea all but growled out "TURN AROUND!"

She took out her wand and transfigured her robe into a simple Chinese style black dress trimmed in red (she kept the silk component of her nightie and robe so the dress would hug her supple body), her back was bear besides a thin layer of red lace down to about an inch above her butt, and the dress ended about 5 inches above her knee. She left the shoes alone, pulling her hair into a simple side ponytail. She used a little glamour charm to add a thin line of dark brown eye liner and some mascara. Looking down at herself, she was actually quite proud of her work. _If he wants to laugh at me then I'll make him pay by teasing him all day. The man will be on his knees by the end of the day. _

Amalthea found Darius very attractive but she had never pursued anything with him because she was his employer. He had "the wizard next door" look; appealing but not mouth-watering. She almost preferred the endearing look over the drop dead gorgeous though. Gorgeous men always KNEW they were gorgeous, causing their heads to go right up their ass. Darius had that deep bass type voice, with an Irish accent. He had ear length, curly, sandy brown hair, hazel eyes, and a strong jaw covered in a short scruffy beard. He was probably 6 foot exactly, not too muscular, but his arms were defined. He always wore jeans that were a tad baggy, not falling off his ass though, with either a long sleeve shirt under a short sleeve shirt or a button up un-tucked, and topped with a fedora. He must have had a plethora of fedora's at home because every time she saw him, he was wearing a new one; she had yet to see the same one twice.

While he was turned around, she got to check him out. He was wearing a forest green fedora, with a black and green plaid button up, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. _Sweet Circe he has a great ass!_

"Look I have to get back out to the customers."

"Oh I'm done and you're absolutely right. Sorry about that; didn't sleep well last night."

Darius turned around to ask her which part of the store she wanted to run, but his words got caught in his throat. She was bent over grabbing coffee supplies and if she could bend down just a little more he might be able to get the bottom line of her ass. She was stunningly beautiful, but she didn't act like it, like most women did. He was also surprised by how laid back she was, considering she was a very well-bred pureblood. He himself was a half-blood, and she never once brought it up, never once looked down on him, and always talked to him as her equal. It was rare to find that, even after the war. At this point a lot of pure bloods had been raised like that so it was ingrained in them. The lot that did switch either never believed in it or had lost too much because of those kinds of teaching that their desire to change their life over powered the need to look down on people. Darius knew a girl like her was way out of his league but a little flirting never hurt anyone. He never pursued it further though because he didn't think his ego could take a blow that large.

Amalthea turned to him with a handful of different coffee brands, a wide smile on her face, a tint of the blush from earlier still on her cheeks, her eyes shining, some of her hair was coming out of her ponytail framing her delicate face, and he had to think of his mother and father doing to dirty to will down his "little friend." _Holy Merlin's Blue Balls, how am I going to survive working with her all day, when all I want to do is get her out of that little black dress?_


	6. Chapter 5 Miss Independent

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 5**

**Miss Independent**

Darius had been glancing over at Amalthea since she got here around 8:30 this morning. There was just something about the way she moved, the way she talked, and the way she held herself, that pulled anyone within a 5 foot radius of her, into her trap. She talked to each person like they were the only person in the room. She never gave any customer more than what she gave to the one before them, but she never gave any less either. She had been there almost the same amount of time he had and he was pooped, but she didn't look phased one bit. It was like her aura fed off the chaotic pace they were going at. She was making coffee almost as fast as it would take to just flick her wand, and yet she didn't miss a beat. How she was working in those shoes was beyond him. _Must have a cushioning charm on them. _

He glanced at the clock. It was 1:15 p.m., and the lines were still going strong. He didn't understand why the shop before them didn't last; their business was booming. He had been so happy when Amalthea hired him for this job. It was the perfect job in his eyes. He was his own boss essentially, since she was never really around, and when she was, she listened to his ideas, nodding her head and saying "you're the boss, whatever you think will bring business." He knew she had ultimate say, but she hadn't smacked down any of his ideas. They had come to an understanding that he was allowed to try new things as long as they brought profit, if not they stopped that one thing and did something different. Running a successful business is done by trial and error. You also keep people on their toes if you're always doing new things, keeps them coming back and wanting more.

He was starving; almost to the point that it was hard to concentrate on what the people in front of him were saying. That wouldn't do business any good. Just as he was about to walk into the back to sneak a nibble of his turkey sandwich he brought for lunch, an old lady came and asked him if he could help her find a book. She had wanted a book about training dragons and which type would be considered the best "pets." _Why in Merlin's name does an old lady want a book on house training dragons? _It took them about 15 minutes to find exactly what she wanted. In the end she settled on _Find your Dragon Compatibility_ by Maka Iwwa and _A Dragon's Soul Mate_ by Kline Noble. He was immersed in his very strange conversation with the old lady that he didn't realize Amalthea had left her post at the coffee station and was talking to Draco Malfoy at the book check-out counter.

Darius would bet half his Gringotts account that EVERY witch and wizard that kept up with the news, knew of Draco Malfoy.

"What a handsome young man!" The elderly lady whispered more to herself than for him to hear.

Rolling his eyes, Darius thought to himself _Of COURSE this lady doesn't know who he is. _His thoughts were interrupted by a peal of melodious laughter. Glancing up, he saw that Amalthea had her left hand covering her mouth and her right on the counter, to keep her balance. She was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face; Malfoy stood looking at her with his snide little smirk. Red hot jealousy coursed through Darius's veins. He knew it. He just knew it. A woman like her would never even look his way and in walks Draco Malfoy and she's a pile of goo on the floor. _So she's just like the rest of them._

Darius walked over to the counter to let the older lady pay for her books, but he was stopped by Amalthea.

She leaned in towards him, putting her left hand on his left hand, looking right in his eyes, and with a wide smile started talking to him.

"Go to lunch Darius. You look like you're about to pass out. It's been a hard day! How long has it been since you've had a day off?"

"Two weeks."

"Oh dear, I didn't realize it had been that long. Go home. I'll take over for the rest of the day. It's slowed down a lot and I'll probably only get two more rushes."

He glanced at Draco, who was glaring at Darius and Darius returned the look.

"Are you sure? You'd be running the store by yourself."

Amalthea laughed again. "Of course, I'm sure. I do know how to run a business you know," she smirked and winked at him.

"Okay, if you're sure. I would actually like to get some rest."

"I'm very sure. Go home, get a good night's rest, and be ready to be back here bright and early. I can't come in tomorrow, but I'll have someone come in to help you out."

"Thank you."

Darius turned, knowing he'd just lost any chance he would ever have with her; turning back to see her bite her lip and look down, made his loss concrete.

Amalthea looked down at the counter and bit her lip. She didn't know what the hell she was thinking; flirting with Malfoy was the worst thing she could possibly do. Darius would be a much better choice; she just couldn't help it though.

She had been stealing glances at Darius all day and had considered, multiple times, to just suck up her pride and ask him to go to lunch with her. She could close up the shop for an hour and spend time getting to know him outside of work. His laugh was contagious and she had caught herself occasionally squeezing her legs together to ease the pain. The line for coffee had finally calmed down a little and Amalthea got the chance to really watch Darius work. He pulled people in with his smile, causing numerous women to blush, but sadly it didn't cause any sort of jealousy in Amalthea. She knew, then, that nothing would happen between them.

Amalthea had yet to find someone to really get her heart going and butterflies stirring in her stomach. Even at the age of 21 Amalthea had yet to be with a man; she had kissed plenty but that was it. She hated to sound cliché but she wanted someone to cause her to stop breathing, someone to make her toes curl, someone to show her the kind of passion in the smut books she read on occasion. She knew it was rare and probably completely loony to think about, but she wanted it and she wouldn't settle for less. Apparently, Darius, no matter how attractive she found him, was not that man for her. If he was, she felt like she should have the urge to rip the blonde's eyes out that he was currently charming the knickers off of.

Sighing, Amalthea got another customer, just as she saw the blonde walk off after giving Darius a piece of paper, probably her owl address or floo address. She turned to the customer, realizing it was Draco standing there smirking at her and tripped over the mat on the floor. His arm shot out over the counter and grabbed her forearms, so she didn't land flat on her face. _What the hell is wrong with me today? I'm falling everywhere. _

Amalthea glanced up; her nose brushing against Draco's causing her eyes to go wide. The only way he was able to reach her was to lean over the counter so far that only one foot was still planted on the ground; the other was out behind him. Amalthea gulped at being in such close proximity to him; she got a whiff of his cologne and her knees almost buckled. He smelled like the woods after a fresh rain mixed with amber. Blinking, she ripped her arm away from Draco and stepping backwards to put some distance between them.

"I got it thank you. What the hell are you doing here? Gonna buy some coffee and pour it on me?"

Draco actually had the nerve to laugh, causing Amalthea to grind her teeth and glare to cover up the shivers it sent down her spine.

"I was actually on my way to my office to finish up some paper work, when I walked by this place and smelled the coffee. It was a long night, and it's going to be a long day."

"I'm sure it was a long night," she mumbled to herself, but seeing Draco break out into a full-fledge smirk, let her know he heard her just fine.

"Well what do you want then, I don't have all day."

"An espresso, make sure it's strong. Maybe you should go get the guy that works here; he usually makes them for me."

"UGH! I'll have you know Malfoy that I own this place so I think I'm perfectly capable of making an espresso strong enough to curl your hair. Not to mention that witches are capable of doing anything a wizard can, and more times than not we can do it 30 times better."

She ended with a very un-lady like snort, turning around and stomping to the espresso machine. Draco couldn't help but stare. _She's bloody gorgeous. _

Amalthea could feel his eyes burning into her backside, smirking to herself she started to sway her hips to the soft jazz music playing in the store, pretending not to notice. Turning around slowly, putting a little extra swing to her walk (not too much though), she made her way over to Draco. She raised her eye brow at him and cleared her throat.

"Your espresso, Lord Malfoy. I hope you burn your throat."

"My, what WOULD your other customers think if they knew how rude you are?"

"I like my other customers, so they wouldn't believe you over little ole sweet Thea," Amalthea's smirk got wider, as Draco raised a pale brown at her.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it. I don't NEED your money Malfoy." Amalthea left him standing at the counter to walk over to the book counter to help a customer. Draco followed her, staying far enough away to give the customer some room, he waited until he was the only one up there to make his move.

"Come have lunch with me."

Everything went dead silent; Amalthea blinked three times before she burst out laughing. After dismissing Darius, she looked down and bit her lip. _Don't give into him. Make him work for it Thea! _Making sure there were no customers around, she sauntered to the other side of the counter, grabbed him by his green and silver tie and pulling him down to where he was eye level with her.

"You listen to me, and you listen closely. I'm not your one night cheap slag. What you need to remember is that I don't NEED you. I don't NEED your money, I don't NEED your name, and I don't CARE about your looks. I have all of those things myself. If you want ME, Draco Malfoy, you're going to have to do more than throw your money on my counter and bat your eye lashes."

By the time she had finished talking, her lips her softly fluttering against his earlobe and she was whispering. Amalthea pushed him back, turned on her heel, and walked up to the coffee counter to help a guest that had just walked in from the Weasley Joke Shop.

Draco stood completely speechless. He smirked thinking to himself that "_there's just something about a woman that wants you but doesn't need you. Challenge accepted." _


	7. Chapter 6 Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 6**

**Slow Dancing in a Burning Room**

"Lady Thea, you has guests."

"Ugh. What time is it Jovi?"

"It's 7:30 Lady Thea. You needs to get up anyways. Today's the kissing. You'll regret it if you don't go to the kissing; go and let him and your mother go. Then move on with your life." Jovi said cheerfully as she threw open the lush emerald curtains to let in the warm sunlight.

Amalthea rolled over, throwing the covers over her head and mumbles "you know Jovi, I hate you sometimes."

"You don't hate Jovi. You loves Jovi. Now get up and have some breakfast, plus you shouldn't keep your guests waiting; it's rude." Her big elf eyes held a look of love in them, as she stared at Amalthea who peeked her eyes out of the comforter.

Amalthea laughed, sliding out of the bed and walked over to Jovi, putting both of her hands on Jovi's face; she leaned down and kissed her on the head between her big ears.

"Yes; yes I love you Jovi."

Jovi left the room to let Amalthea get ready for the day and to inform the guests that she would be right down. Amalthea went to her wardrobe and decided on simple dark blue bell bottoms, a tucked in white button up, a long strand of pearls, and white strappy wedges. She pulled her thick hair up into a loose pony tail, leaving her bangs to sweep to the side. She decided against make up all together thinking _no need to dress up to see my father killed. _

Deciding she had taken long enough, she made her way down the stairs and caught sight of her brother, Zain. He was probably about 5'10, muscular in the arms with a lean frame. His hair was just like hers; however, he kept his cropped short and messy. Dark chocolate eyes, rounder face, and a trimmed beard to complete his "I don't give a shit look." They hadn't spoken since the day their mother died.

She stopped on the step she was on, narrowing her eyes.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Thea, don't be like that. We have company."

She completely forgot Jovi had said guests. Plural. Eyes moving quickly to the side, to see the guest, her mouth dropped open. _Draco Malfoy. What the….._

"This is Draco Malfoy. He is taking over a case I was working on, which is what I came to talk to you about."

"I know who he is. We've met. And why is your case any of my damn business. I'm not getting mixed up in your bullshit again. I don't know if you remember correctly, but the last time I stepped into one of your cases I was in the hospital for 3 weeks. I almost died, and I now have a huge scar going from my collar bone to my hip. Oh wait! No you wouldn't know because you never came to check on me. Kind of like when you left when mom died. Seems to be a habit Zain."

"Thea, we can hash out our family issues later. This has nothing to do with Draco."

"No! We won't "hash" out family issues later. First off because I don't want you back here and second I'm going to go watch our father die. You know because he killed our mother."

"This is as much my house as it is yours, Thea. I'm allowed in it whenever I want. Also, I know his kissing is today. Draco and I are working as security."

Amalthea let out a patronizing laugh.

"Of course you're working. Let me make this clear if I haven't already. I don't want you near me. I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you; I want nothing to do with you."

Zain sighed like he was talking to a child. Poor Draco looked extremely uncomfortable and was shifting from foot to foot, eyes darting between the two of them. Amalthea locked eyes with him and despite being stuck between a sibling feud, they held a sort of amused light to them. He gave her a little half smirk while raising his left eyebrow. _Merlin's blue saggy balls that man is fucking delicious; it should be criminal. _She tried not to portray her dirty thoughts of them pushed up against a wall, but she had a feeling that he noticed the light blush staining her cheeks.

"Okay Amalthea. I get your angry with me but please just listen to me. We need your help. You're the only one that would be able to do this."

She ripped her eyes from Draco's; her amber orbs flashed dangerously towards her brother. Thinking of her next move, she slowly descended down the stairs, to walk between the two boys who were standing about 4 feet from each other. Stopping in front of a rice paper door with a painting of Anubis on it, she reached her hand out and moved it to the side, revealing the dining room.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need breakfast." She proceeded forward towards the large dining table; mumbling to herself "And a strong, alcoholic coffee."

Draco chuckled lightly as he walked next to her, his arm brushing against hers causing butterflies in her stomach and a tingling to shoot to her woman parts. She blushed hard, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. _When did he get so close? _She caught a whiff of his cologne. _Holy Morgana, what was gotten into me? I'm not some tart who throws herself at men. _Narrowing her eyes at Draco, she moved quickly to the chair at the head of the table, causing him to cough to cover up a laugh. He hardly thought laughing in this situation would get him out alive, but Draco was finding this all terribly amusing.

She was a woman that demanded your attention with the way she talked. She tore her father down with such conviction that it was hard not to feel somewhat proud of her, even though he didn't know her. It was horrible the things she was saying and he could understand completely; that pure hatred for someone. When she had put her hand on his chest, he got goosebumps all over his body. And now he had been handed an open challenge from her, so he couldn't stop himself for wanting to touch her; even if it was by just "bumping" into her. He would slowly seduce her, take his time, and he knew in his gut that this was going to be worth it.

Food appeared on the table in front of them, as well as their requested drinks. They ate in an awkward silence, which was made even more awkward by them being so spread apart because of how big the table was. Amalthea hadn't touched her food, but she sure was downing that coffee like someone was going to come in and take it from her.

"Zain, what do you want."

"Thea…."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I stopped being Thea to you, when you stopped being a brother to me."

"Amalthea, I NEED your help on a case. I need you and Draco to pretend to be a couple…"

Pftttttttttt. Amalthea spit her coffee everywhere and somehow she had ended up spattering her dark coffee all over the front of Draco; his hair, his face, and his crisp white shirt. He was caught off guard by a slight stinging in his nose and eyes. _That smell? Oh that little minx!_ Draco's had to fight his smirk not wanting to tip her brother off that she wasn't drinking just coffee. In fact, he would bet that there was MORE fire whiskey in those cups she had been downing, than coffee.

"EXCUSE ME!"

"I need you to act like an adult Amalthea. Our family line is crucial to this case, and I believe that we could crack it if you were willing to do this for me."

Amalthea was seeing red. _Act like an adult? Do this for me? Breathe Thea; take a minute to calm down._ She was shaking she was so pissed; she could feel it down to her toes. What she didn't realize was that the plates on the table were clattering, the cups had flown off the table, and the sheer curtains that lead out to the balcony were rising.

"Act like an adult, Zain. You want me to act like an adult. I've BEEN acting like an adult. I've BEEN dealing with our mother's death in the appropriate way, unlike you who runs away from EVERYTHING. Always have, ever since we were little." Her hair at this point had busted out of the hair tie and was coming up off her shoulders. She was quickly stood, her chair flying out behind her, slamming her hands on the table, leaning over and glaring at her brother.

"You have no right to come into this home, my home, one you haven't been in for almost a year, and ask me to do anything for you. I almost DIED the last time I did something for you. Your nothing but a selfish, self- centered, brat! I will do nothing for you! Ever again! Get the fuck out of my home!"

"THIS IS MY HOME TOO THEA!"

Pictures were falling off the wall, the table was shaking, and Amalthea's eyes were almost glowing. Draco had seen nothing like this before. He could feel the raw power coming off of her in waves. Before either man could blink she had her wand out pointed to the wall to the left that had a wall sized family portrait.

BOMBARDA

She was out of the doors to the next room.

BOMBARDA

BOMBARDA

BOMBARDA

BOMBARDA

BOMBARDA

BOMBARDA

BOMBARDA

BOMBARDA

BOMBARDA

BOMBARDA

BOMBARDA

There were small fires everywhere, rubble and debris, and in the middle of it, was Amalthea. She was hunched over wheezing, trying to catch her breath. Her clothes were ripped; her hair looked gray from all the powder coming from the blasts. The only room still standing was the dining room and Draco had a feeling that was only because people were in it. At some point, Jovi had scurried in there for refuge as well. Jovi had her hands on both sides of her face shaking her head, Zain's eyes were almost coming out of his head and Draco, well he couldn't decide how he felt. He was amazed at the display of such unconstrained primitive magic and he was proud of her, yet again. There were so many times he wished he had the guts to do that to the Malfoy Manor.

Amalthea felt great, she was on such an adrenaline high. _Wow I should have done that a long time ago. _Amalthea turned to look at Zain and started towards him.

"Now it's no one's home. I had planned to sell it once Amon got the kiss, but this works even better. Now no one else has to live in this hell hole. I just got a job at St. Mungos and Cairo to London and back every-day has been tiring. I'll just find myself a small flat. Now for your problem, I'll agree to do it on three conditions. One, I am to be kept abreast of every tiny, miniscule detail of the case. The reason I was hurt so bad last time was that I was blindsided because I had no idea what was going on. Two, this is the last time you ever ask me to do anything for you. Three, after everything is handed down to Draco and we settle in on the case, I never want to see your face. If we so happen to pass in the street fine, but I don't want you to ever seek me out again. So you better think before you answer; this case better be pretty fucking important."

Amalthea wasn't sure how much time went by before he answered. It felt like hours, but she was sure it was only minutes.

"Okay. I agree" Zain whispered, looking down at his feet.

Her breath caught in her throat, as her bottom lip trembled and silent tears fell from her eyes. Gulping, she looked back up, wiping the tears off of her face and nodded that she had heard him. She looked around and realized the amount of damage she had done. The four of them were surrounded by fire, and she couldn't help but feel that she had just agreed to slow dance with the devil in a burning room.


	8. Chapter 7 A Friend like You

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 7**

**A Friend like You**

No one was saying anything. Amalthea was trying so hard to control her emotions. What are you supposed to think when your brother readily agrees to never see you again, just so he can figure out a case? Every situation has more than one way to solve it; he could easily find another pureblood witch that would throw herself at Draco's feet. Surely, she couldn't be the only person that would be able to help. She had officially lost everyone, besides Jovi.

"Okay. Well I have to go to Amon's kissing, but I have the rest of the day off. I need to find a small flat, so Jovi and I have some place to sleep tonight, but we could meet in Hogsmeade somewhere tonight," Amalthea whispered. She didn't quite trust her voice to go any louder than that, without letting the boys know she was about to break down.

"You can stay with me." Draco had seen enough. This poor woman, she had to watch her mother die, was about to go watch her father die, and the only living relative she had left, just willingly dropped her. There was only so much one person could handle and she looked as if the world was resting on her shoulders and any minute her knees would give out. Draco had a strong urge to go to her and wrap her up in his arms. _What the fuck? I've never felt this way before. Comforting is not my forte._

"No. I can't do that I'm sorry. I'm not going to intrude on your space. Plus, if we have to act like we're together, to actually pull it off, we're going to have to pretend to meet first. It'll look very suspicious if I'm already living with you."

"No really. Please let me do this. Plus we can talk over the case this way."

Amalthea was extremely hesitant; she wasn't used to letting people help her. In all honesty, she was no better than her brother. Looking over at Jovi, she got all the affirmation she needed.

"I would appreciate that a lot."

"Well, if this is the case, I can just give Draco all of the information, and he can go over it with you" Zain stated softly.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him and sighed an okay; not sure if they heard her but not really caring.

"We should probably get going. They're doing the kissing right at sun rise." Zain turned and he was gone.

Amalthea could do nothing but stare at the spot where he just was. Stumbling over huge bricks, pieces of marble and concrete, Amalthea flew out of the ruins as fast as she could move; running over towards a huge wall covered in vines. She dropped to her knees; her hands reaching out to caress something carved into the white marble wall. Penelope Vega Vitani. _Mother. I am so sorry._ Hands slowly clenching into fists, she stood slowly, turning towards a free standing white column, with a potted fern sitting on top of it, and she kicked it. Ripping the vines off the wall, screaming, crying, and finally reaching her breaking point. She whipped out her wand, saying a spell to make the ground tremble collapsing the wall. Underneath it was an old Egyptian Urn, glorious enough to hold the ashes of a Pharaoh. She reached out with shaking hands, caressing the urn as if she was touching her mother herself. Hugging the urn to her body she rocked back and forth, tears streaming down her face, as she tried to gasp for breath. _It feels like my chest is collapsing. Merlin it hurts. It hurts so bad. _Letting out a blood curdling scream, she threw her head up to the sky.

Next thing she knew, a pair of hesitant, strong arms, wrapped in front of her chest, taking off some of the pressure she felt building. Pulling her into his body, Draco did the only thing he could do, and comforted her silently. Amalthea couldn't stop the tears. They just kept coming and coming and coming. Draco could feel her tears on his arms, his heart crying out for her, for all the pain she had been through, and he knew he couldn't do anything more to help her.

Jovi came to stand beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. She had tears in her big green eyes but a smile on her face. Draco couldn't help but think that she was extremely wise for an elf. He stretched his legs out on either side of Amalthea because his knees were killing him. She was slowly starting to calm down; her breaths were still harsh but the trembling had stopped and so had the tears.

Amalthea relaxed completely in Draco's arms. Sitting back on her calves, pressing her back into his chest, she realized she was so small compared to him; she fit perfectly.

"She would have liked you."

Draco didn't say anything knowing she just needed to talk. He knew what it was like, to just need someone one to listen. He didn't want their advice, he didn't want to hear what they had to say, what they thought would make him feel better, he just wanted someone to listen to him.

"She was so sweet. Too sweet to be a pure bloods wife. She would give anyone the shirt off her back. In fact, when we'd go to the market, she would often bring spare coins with her and give them out to homeless people as we walked."

Amalthea giggled softly, shaking her head, as a new set of tears came down.

"Why? Why couldn't I save her? She was right next to me. Right there. I could have reached out and touched her. She didn't deserve…." Amalthea was crying so hard she couldn't breathe and she hunched over again.

She started rocking again. The guilt, the grief, and everything in between, taking over her body.

Jovi rushed around Draco to stand directly in front of Amalthea; grabbing Thea's face in her tiny crooked hands.

"Stop it. Stop it now. You knows very well you couldn't do anything. It's not your fault Thea. He had you cuffed with magic restraint bracelets and you were being held down by a man 10 times as big as you. You needs to stop. She died so you could live and right now you're slapping her in the face."

Draco could feel Thea suck in a sharp breath.

"You're right."

Had Draco not been acutely aware of everything going on around him, he wouldn't have heard her.

"You're right, Jovi."

"Thea, it's okay to let it out and it's about time that you did. However, now we needs to go watch him finally get what he deserves, and we not let him cause any more pain in our lives."

Amalthea stared into Jovi's face; she started laughing. She laughed, and laughed, and laughed; Jovi joined her. Draco however, was staring at both the women like they were completely nuts. _What the fuck just happened?_

"Jovi, you would give me your last dying breath wouldn't you?"

"Lady Thea, I'd give you my body if you needed it."

Thea threw herself out of Draco's arms and into Jovi's.

"Okay. Let's do this Jovi. I can do it knowing you're going to be there holding my hand."

Amalthea stood slowly, holding Jovi close in her arms, and turned to look at Draco.

"Thank you. You don't know me and yet you let me cry all over you. I judged you so harshly the first time I met you. I'm no better than the people I chastise. Please forgive me." Amalthea held out her hand for him to take.

Draco didn't take it though, like she thought he would. Bringing his knees up, he slowly pulled his long body off the ground, and when he was all the way up, looked Amalthea in the eyes and smirked.

"I would have just ended up pulling you down. It would have been counterproductive to take your hand. But you could go with me to that lunch as a thanks" Draco stated wagging his eye brows.

Jovi laughed and when she saw Amalthea glaring at her, laughed even harder.

"Lady Thea, he's right. You are tiny compared to him and you should go on a date. You haven't been on one in a year."

Thea huffed and turned away from them both. Looking up at the sun, then back down to the urn cradled in her left arm, she chuckled to herself.

_I may not have my mother here physically but she will always be here with me. She's in me and she's in Jovi. _

"Lady Thea, we must be going if we want to get there in enough time."

Jovi was never afraid, like she knew what was coming next, like she had everything planned. Amalthea thanked Merlin she had a friend like Jovi.

"You guys go ahead I'll meet you there. I need to see what I can scavenge from the house."

"No! We'll wait. Hurry Thea, hurry."

Running up to the house, she quickly found a bag, putting an undetectable extendable charm on it, and she waved her wand, accio-ing what was left of her clothes and of Jovi's. _I guess we're going to have to go shopping._ There wasn't much left. She was able to pick a few out-fits out for her, mostly lingerie which wouldn't do her any good, and actual outfits for Jovi. Grabbing what she thought was salvageable stuffing it into the bag, and started running back to Draco and Jovi. However, she forgot that she was wearing wedges and wasn't watching where she was stepping; she tripped right over a huge piece of marble, knocking her head on the ground hard.

_Ugh. Great Morgana that hurt. _Rolling her neck, feeling around to make sure nothing was broken, she pushed herself up on her arms, and caught a glint out of the corner of her eye. She crawled over and saw it was a Muggle picture of her and her mother. She looked like she was about five, she had pigtails in her hair, and her and her mother were nose to nose, forehead to forehead, smiling so wide she was surprised their cheeks didn't hurt. Amalthea ran her fingers softly on the picture. Smiling, tucking the picture into her breast pocket and running back to Draco and Jovi.

When she got to their side, she grabbed the urn off the ground putting it into her bag. Turning to Draco and Jovi she grabbed one hand from each of them, took one last look at her ruined house, and closed her eyes. They were all gone in a poof, never to come back again.


	9. Chapter 8 The Longer I Run

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 8**

**The Longer I Run**

Popping up just outside the Ministry court yard, where they held the Kissings, Amalthea was almost torn away from Draco and Jovi. There were so many people here, but then again, there had been a lot of victims to her father; probably more than he was accused of. Egypt my not have been in the grips of Voldemort but the terrors were closer to home for them. Groups of men got together and just for the fun of it tortured, raped, and killed people. The groups formed like the Muggle mob groups; there was always a head of the "family," they had certain territories and if another group crossed the line it was war between the two. They didn't mark themselves, like the Death Eaters were, no these men were smart. You couldn't tell the good men from the bad.

Draco pulled Thea and Jovi close to him before they were separated. Using his larger body, he pushed easily through the crowds to get to the front where he needed to be for work but also where he was sure Thea wanted to be. Zain was already standing there, his eyes flashing back and forth throughout the crowd, scanning to make sure that no one was going to do something they weren't supposed to. He and Amalthea may not have gotten along but Draco would be the first to admit that he was the best damn Auror he had ever met. Zain was ridiculously quick, thorough, and since he was from Egypt, where they didn't have strict restrictions on their magical abilities, he was able to utilize more of his power than most Aurors. For instance, in London, they had to go to Apparition points, in Egypt, they could Apparate anywhere and everywhere at any point in time, unless the location, such as a house, had wards against it. The London Ministry and the Egyptian Ministry had taken months arguing about international matters, whether or not Zain and others like him, would be able to keep their abilities while London used them as they needed. They had come to an agreement that Egyptians would have to abide by the London Magical Laws at all times, unless they were working for the Auror department; the powers were too useful while working cases since Zain would be able to appear right behind a criminal without them knowing he had the ability to do so, giving the Aurors the upper hand. However, when he was off the clock, he was to use his magic just as every other witch or wizard.

Draco could see that something was bothering Zain because his brows were furrowed, which usually meant something was off and he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hey, I have to go help Zain, but I will find you guys when I'm done," Draco had to lean down and practically shout to Amalthea for her to hear him.

She just nodded her head not bothering to waste her breath; it was way too loud for him to hear her anyways. Draco disappeared into the crowd, and as he was walking away she could feel someone push against her back. Brushing it off, thinking it was just because there were so many people; Amalthea pulled Jovi in front of her, and stared up at the stage they had set up.

The stage was a light brown wood and on it stood five Aurors, not including Draco and Zain, who were set up in the shape of a star. Each Auror was guarded by their Patronus that stood to the left of them. Draco and Zain were set up to stand in the front of the stage facing out towards the crowd. Draco was on the right with his dragon standing to his left, its tail kept wrapping around Draco's body as the dragon kept his eyes trained up towards the air. Zain stood on the left with his Pharaoh dog faithfully to his left, his Patronus's eyes pointed to the sky as well.

In the sky above them were at least a dozen dementors being kept in place by the Patronus'; they were flying back and forth almost as if they were pacing, like a tiger waiting to be fed. In the middle of the stage, was the London Minister of Magic, Kingsley, and the Egyptian Minister of Magic Neferkare. Neferkare was a man that could have easily been transported back in time and been mistaken as a Pharaoh. The man looked like he was pulled straight off a wall. With his ridiculous head piece, his even more ridiculous triangle beard, perfect almond eyes, dark skin, dark hair, and perfect body. The man looked like he had been plucked from the heavens and put in front of them. He wore gold and white robes. Between the two men was Amon; standing there like he had done nothing wrong, smirking out towards the crowd. His eyes were shining mischievously. _He's up to something!_

Amalthea had seen that look on more than one occasion and it never ended well for anyone. She tried to lock eyes with Draco to push the thought into his mind but he was too trained on the crowd to pay her any attention.

Kingsley put his wand to his throat casting a sonorous charm.

"Quiet everyone. Quiet!"

Giving the crowd a minute to compose themselves, Kingsley turned to Neferkare, saying something to him; Amalthea was never good at reading lips. Neferkare nodded his head and stepped forward, putting his wand to his throat, and his silky voice rang out over the crowds.

"Welcome everyone. Everyone here knows why this man is receiving the Kiss. We are hoping that those of you out there that we have yet to catch, will learn a lesson from this man. You will be caught. There will always be that one person you let get away, that has courage enough to step forward to tell their story. There will be that one time that you slip up and leave something behind. You will get cocky, they all do. If there is anyone out there that would like to say something, that was not present at the trial to do so, please step forward."

Minutes went by but it seemed like hours; the court yard was so silent it was eerie, like the calm before the storm. Thea had goosebumps run up her arms as she realized that Amon's eyes were trained straight on her; his smirk still gracing his features. She couldn't stop her heart from pounding out of her chest. _What the hell is he going to do? _Her eyes darting around, looking for something, anything that could be out of place, but she didn't see a thing. Every corner of this place was guarded, locked in, and protected. _You're just being paranoid, _she tried to convince herself, however, she KNEW Amon. She knew that he wouldn't go down without a fight, without a bang, without making some kind of impression. The man was a puppet of power, greed, and selfishness. His need to be on top and in control would make Amalthea bet every pound she owned that he had some kind of plan.

"Well, let's get started then." Neferkare pointed to the first Auror, signaling to drop his Patronus. Neferkare and Kingsley stepped to the sides away from Amon, casting their own Patronus' for protection.

In swooped 3 dementors at once, each swinging by Amon and sucking out pieces of his soul. Kingsley pointed to the next Auror, and each Auror's Patronus dropped its guard, but they didn't disappear completely. All of the dementors were now circling Amon. Amalthea watched in morbid fascination, how each time a dementor would pass Amon his skin would get paler and his eyes duller. It took about 10 minutes for him to go slack in his seat. Amon Vitani was now dead. Her ring tingled, shocking Amalthea. Her eyes grew wide, shooting up and over to Zain, locking eyes with him.

_WHAT THE FUCK? No way, please no way. _The only way for it to go down to her, since she was the youngest, is if Zain got permission from their father…._THAT SON OF BITCH! _Amalthea felt like screaming. She pushed Jovi out of the way but before she could head towards Zain, someone slapped magic restraining cuffs on her arms, pulling her back into his body.

"DRACOOOOOOOO!"

It was the first thing she could think to scream, before her mouth was covered by a sweaty, musky smelling hand.

"Shut the fuck up bitch! Your brother gave up his right as a Vitani and now that you're head of family, we're going to kill you. The Vitani family will be no more."

She saw Draco start running towards them, as she felt the tell-tale tingle in her belly that she was about to be side along apparated.

_The longer I run, the less answers I find. No matter how far I run though I'll always be a Vitani and I'd sell my soul for a note and a pound, to survive this and change our name! Make a new home! _

Then she was gone, just as Draco reached his arm for her. 


	10. Chapter 9 Twilight Serenade

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 9**

**Twilight Serenade**

_No, no FUCK!_

"Why the hell didn't you help?" Draco growled out, his eyes turning to frightening metallic silver. His hand shot out, grabbing the throat of the man standing right there.

"I'm not helping a Vitani. That man killed my daughter, the less of those monsters the better."

"That was HIS daughter. SHE didn't do anything to you!"

"Like I said, the less of those monsters the better."

"If I don't find her, I'm going to hunt you down and do everything that man is going to do to her, to you" Draco whispered menacingly.

"HA. Let me tell the Minister of Magic that you said that and see how long you still have a job."

"You're awfully puny to be making threats."

"You can't do anything to me without damaging you're family's already ruined reputation."

"Well I happen to know, on good authority, that I can Apparate you to Egypt and do whatever the hell I want to you. Then, I can erase your memory and leave you there, so men like the one that just died and the one that took Thea, can have at it. No one would know you were missing." Draco saw his eyes widen and the man started stuttering

"Yo…yo…you wouldn't do…do…do that would you?"

"If I can't find her, your fire place is the first one I'm coming through." Draco dropped the man to the ground and turned to walk away. He didn't get two steps before the man called out to him.

"WAIT! That man dropped this. It might help." Scrambling to his feet, the short, pudgy, balding man handed him a blue poker chip with red in the middle.

Draco took the poker chip and nodded his head to the man.

Making his way back up to the stage, he noticed that Zain was sitting on the steps with his head in his hands; drops of water stained the step his feet were on. Draco slowly approached, noticing Zain's shoulders shaking.

"Hey I got this….."

"He said he would leave her alone. He said he would leave her out of this. I should have known. I thought it was so weird when he asked me to stand down and let her take head of house…"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I signed a wizard oath, saying that I didn't want to be head of house once Amon was dead; making, Amalthea the mater familias."

"Holy Merlin, Zain are you crazy?" Draco sighed; sitting down next to the brooding Auror.

"He said he would rape and murder her in front of me, the same way he did mother in front of her."

Draco's snapped his head towards Zain.

"You didn't want to leave her alone, did you?"

"Hell no. What kind of monster do you think I am?"

"Well frankly, I don't know you. So I thought you were a complete dick."

Zain laughed. Draco had seen more emotions out of this man next to him, in the past 5 minutes than he had ever seen in the whole 4 years he'd been an Auror and met him for the first time during training. Draco's last initiation task was to beat Zain during an Egyptian dual; nothing was against the rules. It had taken Draco two weeks to tire him out enough to get his knee to hit the ground. Zain's lithe form helped him in a lot of ways that Draco's bulkier build didn't allow. Draco had taken to calling him twinkle toes behind his back until Zain heard him talking about him one day; knocking Draco down in one punch.

"I was a dick. I should never have trusted my father. I knew he was up to something; I saw it in Thea's eyes when she arrived, she knew it too. MERLIN! How could I have been so stupid?"

"Well, we can't worry about that. You have to tell me everything he's said to you since after your mother's death. Anything and everything could be a clue. OH and look. The man that took Thea dropped this."

"Oh no. No NO NO NO NO….." Zain started shaking his head, he stood up, and took the longest strides he could to get to his dead fathers body.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Zain started kicking his father's body and he reached down to punch him when someone grabbed his fist in mid-air. When he looked up after screaming, he saw 7 wands concentrated on him.

"Mr. Vitani. How about you tell us what's going on?" Kingsley demanded in his business voice.

"How about you let HIM explain!" Zain all but growled out; throwing the poker chip at Neferkare.

Neferkare's eyes grew so big Draco thought they were about to pop out of his skull.

"If the man that took Miss Vitani, is truly part of this group, then we have about a week before she is dead."

Zain was still being held by Theodore Nott, who was in similar build to Draco and about 2 inches taller. He looked down to the ground and started silently crying. Draco didn't understand what the hell was going on.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Draco cried out.

"Perhaps, we should all go back to my office at the Ministry. Clearly this is going to take a while." Kingsley said with a growing suspicion.

"Yes. Perhaps we should Minister. If you would let me, I have papers back in Egypt that will help you with this case."

"I'm sorry to break our trust Neferkare, but I'm sending two of my men with you. Under these circumstances, I can't let you go alone."

"That is fine Kingsley."

"Zain and Draco, you go with Neferkare, the rest of you come with me. I feel like we're going to need a big team this time."

Theodore let go of Zain, who started to walk towards Neferkare, his eyes fiercely trained on the man in front of him; Draco did the same, knowing that between him and Zain, the man was toast if he tried anything.

Zain was racked with guilt; Thea was going to die because of him, if they didn't get there in enough time. Hopefully, she had something they wanted or maybe Thea's other side would come out and protect her. Zain looked up towards the moon pleading his twilight serenade…._Merlin, I'd give her my wings if they'd help her at all. _


	11. Chapter 10 The Escapist

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 10**

**The Escapist**

"Gentlemen, the story I'm about to tell you, shines a lot of light on a dirty, dark place in Egypt's history of pure-bloods."

Kingsley had decided that a small secluded conference room was better than his office. With all 9 gentlemen present in the room, Neferkare and Kingsley were sitting at the heads of the table. To the right of Kinsley were Draco, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Nahim Makar. Then to the right of Neferkare were Goban Cullen, Eireen O'Leary, and Chiko Ayo.

Neferkare pointed his wand to the door, putting on a silence charm, and locking the door with spells that no one else but Zain had heard of.

"The Pharaoh's weren't all Muggles. A majority of them were actually wizards just as a lot of the Queens of Egypt were witches. The things they would bury them with were items they couldn't part from, items that they would want in the after-life with them. They believed that in the end, we lie awake, and we dream of the things we had and being buried with our things makes it more real. But now, we have groups of wizards that try to keep that tradition. However, they have twisted it and contorted it into something dark and sinister. They have turned it into a game. How many virgins can they can take, how many lives they can own by taking them at the end of their wand, how many commodities….like Amalthea they can try to possess. Amalthea is of extremely rare blood; she has old magic running through blood…."

"That's not all that's rare about her" Zain whispered.

"What?" Neferkare's eyes got wide.

"I said that's not all that's rare about her."

"Well, that's a good thing then. The more rare the commodity, the more likely they are to keep it/them around. Whoever has the largest collection when they die gives more points to that clan, making that clan head of other clans. Each clan responds to the top clan and so forth down the line. The clan with the lowest points usually tries underhanded means to catch up which causes them to be murdered. The remaining clans will all receive a piece of the bodies as a trophy."

"And you guys thought Voldemort was sick trying to purge the world of Muggles" mumbled Blaise.

"No, we didn't think he was sick, we thought and still think he was weak. The thing about Egyptian wizards is that we want power and we want lots of it. The man who took Amalthea is obviously in a lower clan and wishes to shoot up in the ranks. That poker chip is a token to let the other clans know what he has taken. The poker chips come in different colors; each color symbolizes the ranking of uniqueness. I don't know all of the colors, but I do know that blue is the highest; it would ensure that this witch/wizard be put in the head clan, Amon's clan. The chip lets other clans know that she's up for bids."

"Dat tis human trafficking" cried Goban.

"I know but that is their game. I'm not defending it; I am just telling you what they are doing."

"Why did Zain throw the chip at you?" probed Theodore.

"My father was head of the clan before Amon took over. Amon took over the clan at the age of 16, knocking my father out of the ranks. Amon had somehow convinced my father to kill himself so he could receive glory in the after-life; his death gave Amon title of human God, in the eyes of the clans. To be able to convince another man to commit suicide is a gift from the devil."

"Do you know of any other colors for the chips?" asked Eireen.

"I know that green with black is monetary offers, the lowest ranking. There is a pink and purple for virgins, I don't know its rank. There is a red and white which is for murder…body parts. I don't know of any more or what the rankings are."

Draco sat completely still. He had no idea what to think of all of this. _These people are nuts; irrevocably, certifiably, nuts._ _The whole lot of them._ How the hell were they supposed to save Amalthea? How would they even go about it?

"Wait, Zain didn't you say that Amalthea was more rare than we think. What exactly are you talking about?" inquired Draco. He knew now was not the time to try to get to know her more but he couldn't help it.

"The Vitani family is a rare form a Veela. Morgana was the first. Our Veela isn't what you guys know of Veela today. The Veela that runs through our family is more of an inside animal. Our Veela comes out during extreme times. For example, if were about to die, our Veela will take over. The Veela in our blood is based on instincts. If we haven't found a lover by a certain time, it'll come out causing us to mate, to continue our line. There's no way to control Veela magic. Once Amalthea's Veela comes out, those cuffs they put on her won't do a damn thing. I also feel sorry for the bastards if she does come out; Amalthea's Veela could seduce a God into sinning, she can take down a house by blinking, and she'll kill a man without thinking. It will take a lot for her Veela to come out though. I can call mine out on will because I have become one with my Veela half; Amalthea has locked hers up. She's afraid of her Veela powers; she calls her Veela Eris, the Goddess of Discord. As far as I know, Eris has only come out once."

The room had become so quiet, so still, that when Zain had finished with his story, no one was even breathing.

"So, to have a vial of her blood…." Neferkare started but couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence; he had a feeling he didn't need to.

_Is that why I was drawn to her? Because she's a Veela? _

"Well, how are we supposed to find her?" Kingsley asked with a resigned sigh.

"I can get us in easy. We have the chip. We rub the chip and it brings us to him. We need to send in two people only though; one person to act as the buyer and the other as a slave to the buyer. The disguises will have to be good though. These kind of people can see through shitty glamour jobs," declared Zain.

"Well there should be no question which two Zain; me and you of course!" Draco practically screamed.

"I must agree with Mr. Malfoy. I think the best two for this job would be you two. However, I believe Zain should be the slave because he is too invested to act as the buyer." Kingsley stood as he finished. Dismissing the rest of the team, he turned to Draco and Zain.

"You boys have 30 minutes to mentally prepare yourselves before you get the glamour charms of your life. The faster we act, the less likely it is that someone has not already bid a hefty sum for her."

Draco was still seated, when Zain put his hand on his shoulder, leaned down and whispered in his ear "Remember her Veela isn't like the Veela you know these days. Thea's still young so her Veela won't call out for a mate. Her Veela will let her pick her own men, but will let her know if she doesn't think it's a good choice."

He pated Draco on the back and walked away; giving him the space he needed to mentally prepare himself. All Zain could think was that hopefully she'd be able to dream and make her escape before something too bad happened to her.


	12. Chapter 11 Wake Me Up Inside

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 11**

**Wake me up Inside**

Jade eyes stared into honey eyes, both blinking rapidly, trying to take everything in. Draco's pale hair had turned into long black hair pulled back into a low pony tail and ending at the top of his butt. Kingsley had kept his build, changing his eyes from silver to jade, putting a dragon tooth earing in his left ear, and squaring out his facial features. His clothes changed to a light green button up, with a tan suit vest and pants, finished off with dark brown dress shoes. Zain was turned into a hunched over, pale, short man, with scraggly blonde hair and wrinkled clothes. Kingsley had wanted him to look unkempt and over worked; he was after all supposed to be a slave.

"Okay boys, you get in there, earn their trust, and remember our bargaining chip is the dead body of Amon. We have him in my office, so no one can find him; his body is worth more than anything you can pay them. Take your time; don't rush anything, pretend like you have all the time in the world. We, and Amon's body, will stay here for however long it takes. You have to get them to come pick up his body here, keep the portkey in your pocket and use it when you're ready."

Both boys nodded in understanding. They stood next to each other, Draco rubbed the poker chip feeling it get warm in his hand, he snagged Zain's arm in his hand and pulled him close, when they opened their eyes they were standing in a parlor of a Mansion.

Draco looked around, not letting go of Zain's arm, waiting to be greeted; both boys took in as much as they could.

_6 rooms to the left, 4 to the right, chandelier on the ceiling, two staircases leading upstairs to what looks like a hall way of more doors; the 2 at the top of the stairs are dead bolted…Muggle style?_

A man with stark white hair rounded the corner of the stair case on the left. He had a cane in his hand, his left leg a few seconds behind the right. _Left leg is weak, probably the knee area, his foot placement is fine. _The man stopped directly in front of Draco, a slight too close. _Trying to intimidate me I suppose. _So Draco took the invitation and stepped even closer, his large hand coming out in front of him.

"Nathanson Day. I believe this is yours," Draco calmly took the poker chip out of his left pocket, opening his palm to the man.

The older man raised his right eyebrow, smirking slightly to "Nathanson," looking towards Zain all while reaching his right hand out and shaking Draco's firmly.

"Cornelius McCrea and yes that is mine. You wish to see the product before we talk prices?" The man had a deep, Southern American twang. _I wonder where we are._

"We won't need to discuss prices. What I have to offer is something I know will not be passed up."

"Oh! I already have four offers on the table that are of great value to me."

"Well, I'm a betting man myself, and I'd bet my whole inheritance that you won't pass up my offer. Of course, that would depend on if you are smart or not. I don't happen to know the answer to that for sure, but looking around, it seems I'd be willing to bet on that too."

Cornelius laughed heartily.

"Dear boy, in all my years, I haven't encountered one to talk to me as you have. You have some gumption."

"Gumption. I like that word."

"So do I boy, so do I. I like it even better when my clients possess the quality. Come with me."

He pivoted on his left foot, causing Draco's eyes to shoot down. _That little liar. _Draco couldn't help but to smirk; the man was smart.

Cornelius led Draco down a series of hallways and if he hadn't grown up in a Mansion, such as this one, he would have been lost. He was brought to a red door; Cornelius stood to the left of the door and looked directly at Draco.

"Now, you have 30 minutes and the time starts the second you turn the door handle. A bell will chime in the room when you have 10 seconds left; you must be outside the door or you will be forcefully removed. You are not to touch the prize in an inappropriate fashion; you can caress her, but hands stay OUTSIDE the clothes. The room is sound proofed and no one can see inside. You have complete secrecy. Your slave is to stay out here. We will be waiting for you."

Draco nodded his head, turning to Zain.

"You are to behave and keep your mouth shut."

"Yes master."

Draco turned towards the door, slowly turned the handle and stepped inside the room, keeping his eyes on the door as he shut it. Taking a deep, he was scared at what he'd find when he turned around, but he didn't have much time. Slowly turning, Draco's eyes got bigger and bigger at what he saw, and finally his eyebrows shot up to the top of his forehead.

There were two plush red couches, the only light in the room came from the fire place, and in the middle of the room was a king size bed with black satin sheets, no comforter, no pillows. The bed frame was black and the curtains were a sheer auburn. Amalthea sat in the middle of the bed, her long toned legs out in front of her, silver chains going to each bed post, locked around her ankles and around her wrists. She had on gold, Egyptian type sandals, with straps that crisscrossed up her calves, ending in perfect bows behind her knees. She had on a long white skirt that had two slits all the way up her thighs, the middle part hiding her womanhood from him. The skirt was held up by a gold snake band that rested perfectly on her hips.

The fire light reflected on the indentions on her hips; the skirt showing off how much they jutted out. Her slim, golden stomach was completely bare; her scar shining white against the firelight, and the only thing that covered her breasts was a strip of white see through fabric. Her small, but perfectly round breasts pushed against the fabric showing of her small rose colored nipples. The material wrapped around her and tied in a large bow on her back. Her family band rested on her arm, the snakes slowly slithering in circles, as if hunting for prey on her arm. Her long black hair flowed down her back and she had a gold head band resting on top of her head with woven golden strips coming down and intertwining in her hair.

There was a face piece held on by the head band. It was gold and came down the sides of her forehead to a point on her nose. Gold chain links fell in upside down arches covering her mouth and her neck. All he could see of her face were her eyes. She had one perfectly sculpted eye brow raised at Draco; her eyes had turned from their bright honey to an almost yellow with tints of green around the pupil. Her almond eyes were outlined with a dark black eye liner, the eye liner coming out to the sides of her eyes. She looked every bit the Egyptian goddess she was and Draco couldn't will his dick to stay soft. If he had been anyone else he would have drooled.

He could feel a pull at his magic. _What the hell is that?_

Amalthea smirked as she felt the same thing. She slowly pulled her arms in front of her, as much as the chains would let her, and crooked a finger at Draco, beckoning him to her. _This has to be her Veela. _He slowly stalked over to her, feeling like he was under the Imperius curse.

"That's quiet the disguise Malfoy" chuckled Amalthea in a deep sultry voice; her Egyptian accent much thicker in her throat.

Stopping where he was, Draco's mouth dropped open. "How the hell did you know it was me?"

"I can see the magic on you; tricks don't work with me. Oh and I can read right through those mind walls you've got; don't bother."

She pulled her legs up a little, the chains clinking with her movements.

"Why don't you come a little closer, darling."

"I'm fine where I am."

"Scared?"

Draco let out a deep condescending laugh.

"You're chained down. Why would I be scared of you?"

It was Amalthea's turn to laugh.

"You really think these Muggle chains can hold me down." She pulled her arms up, the magic cuffs and chains falling to the bed. Then she pulled her right leg behind her, the cuff releasing as if it hadn't been locked at all; she did the same with the left leg. Repositioning herself so she was on her hands and knees, she crawled over to Draco.

"I can smell your arousal boy." Her deep husky voice sending shivers straight down his abdomen.

"Why'd you even stay in those chains if you could get out of them that easily?" Draco asked suspiciously, trying to change the subject.

"It wouldn't do for them to think I was stronger than them, my little Prince. Don't you think they would have tried to kill me?" She was now on just her knees in front of him; looking him straight in his fake jade eyes.

"You obviously would have been able to handle yourself."

She sat back on her haunches; a laugh from deep in her gut came pouring out.

"True. Then they'd be dead though. It would do us no good. The one we want isn't here."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think Cornelius is the one who took me? That isn't how this game works."

Her eyes flashed to honey. _Amalthea!_

Draco reached forward, bending down so he could look into her eyes.

"Amalthea I know you're in there!"

Slapping his hand away her eyes flashed yellow again.

"Don't touch me boy. She's weak. I'm needed to ensure our survival" 'Eris' growled out, her voice heavy with determination.

"No one touched you did they?" He whispered

Amalthea closed her eyes, hissing as Draco's skin came in contact with hers.

"Possessive aren't we" Amalthea whispered huskily.

She leaned forward, closing the distance between them, her hands wrapped around his neck, fingers thread through his fake dark hair, and she jumped into his arms. Draco couldn't help it and his reaction was immediate; pulling her into his body, her legs wrapped around his torso, making it much easier to kiss with their height difference. He reached up to pull the head piece off and next thing Draco knew, he was on the floor with his nose bleeding.

"What the he…"

"Draco help, help me please, wake me up, call my name, pull me from the dark. Just keep calling my name! It'll help me wake up from the dark."


	13. Chapter 12 Arms of a Woman

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 12**

**Arms of a Woman**

"Amalthea?"

Draco stood up and stared into her eyes; complete captivated. They kept switching from yellow, to green, to honey and back. Bringing her hands to her face, Amalthea looked down and kept shaking her head.

"Thea." Draco reached forward to touch her shoulder softly, but before he could reach her he was thrown against the wall again.

Amalthea was now standing, breathing deeply, eyes shining with fire.

"Don't you fucking touch me Malfoy! This girl needs me. They tried to rape us when we got here, had it not been for me, she would have been battered, beaten, and broken on the floor in front of you."

Draco gasped. He hadn't realized they had tried anything.

"Thea I di…."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT."

Draco was stood silent, blinking back his confusion.

"What the hell do you WANT me to call you? I'm not calling you Eris. You can kiss the darkest part of my white ass" Draco growled out as he stood, dusting the invisible dirt off the butt of his pants.

Amalthea laughed.

"Princess works just fine."

"Not going to happen" Draco said flatly, walking back over to her.

"I'm calling you by your name. I'll agree to that but I'm not to using the nick name."

"Whatever you want Malfoy, I am _yours_ now anyways right."

"No. I haven't bid on you yet. I could change my mind and just leave you here. You're clearly capable of handling yourself."

"No please don't Draco" Thea whispered. Draco's jade eyes connected to her honey.

"Thea! Tell me quickly what's causing the back and forth."

"We're fighting over yo…"

"SHUT UP! STOP TALKING TO HER! YOU'RE MINE!" Amalthea roared before throwing Draco onto the bed. She crawled up his body and slammed her hips onto his, rolling them creating a friction. Draco ran his hand up the expanse of the smooth skin on her back, trailing his fingers between her shoulder blades, through her hair, and grabbing onto the head piece, tugging gently until it gave way, giving him the ability to get to her lips. Not giving him the chance to look at her face, she smashed her plump lips against his. She thrust her tongue into his mouth causing him to moan. She was so spicy and Draco wondered if part of that was from the raw power she possessed. _I wonder if Thea tastes the same._ Her kiss slowed down, as she pulled back just enough to where their lips weren't touching. Draco yanked his hands forward, not realizing he had grabbed her ass at some point during the kiss, trying to get her to kiss him again. Amalthea put her right hand against his lips, leaving her forehead connected to his.

"It would seem, my prince, that you are the puzzle piece we were missing to connect the two of us. Thea's always been so scared of my powers she would never let her guard down enough to let me out. She's fighting hard to come back out. I didn't know how long it would be before I got a chance to taste you, so I'm taking my opportunity while I can." Running her hands down his face, Draco's hair slowly turned back to blonde, his facial features molding back into his, his body filled out between her legs, causing a sweet friction, pulling a hiss from between her lips.

"THIS, is the you I want to look at" she whispered.

Finally lifting her head to look at him in the eyes, Draco inhaled.

"What the FUCK is that?" His hands leaving her ass, coming up to outline a dark blue bruise across her cheek. It was turning yellow on the outside meaning she was trying to heal it with her inner magic but there wasn't much you could heal without a wand. Healing magic was one of the types you just couldn't do without a wand.

"I told you that they tried to rape us. They got a good punch in before I came forward."

"What else did they get in?"

"They had us completely naked, my prince." Had Draco not been lying underneath her, he wouldn't have heard her. She was staring at her hands on his face.

"We're so completely different, you and I." She was entranced by the way her dark skin looked against his pale skin. They were like yin and yang on so many different levels. She couldn't help but feel sad. _The second I let Amalthea take back over, she's going to push him away. _

Draco's jaw was set and pulsing on the side by his cheek bone. His eyes held a menacing flare in them.

"Don't change the subject Amalthea" Draco ground out, his teeth grinding together.

"They saw us naked for two seconds before I had them against the wall with their clothes on fire. Needless to say I was rushed out of the room by Marleene, dressed quickly, before chained to this bed."

She could feel Draco's body relax under her. Putting her face in the crook of his neck, she sighed, inhaling his scent and relaxing with him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you" her deep voice tickling Draco's neck.

"You didn't."

"Okay."

They were silent, subdued in each other's presence. All Draco knew, was that if he could spend the rest of his life in the arms of this woman, he would be at ease and wouldn't mind calling her home.


	14. Chapter 13 Mess I Made

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 13**

**Mess I Made**

Amalthea picked her head back up, gently pushing her lips against Draco's. He pulled her tighter against him, realizing then how much smaller she was compared to him; he could break her in two if he so desired. Draco lined her lips with his tongue asking for permission. She gave it to him. Their tongues clashed battling for dominance; Draco's hand running down her back to her ass, pulling her down, and he thrust his erection up onto her core. Amalthea ripped her lips away, pulling her body up into a sitting position.

"Stop. We have to stop. I'll let you take me right here and right now but we can't. I wouldn't do that to Amalthea. Plus we don't have enough time."

"What do you mean you wouldn't do that to Amalthea?"

"She doesn't really know what's going on Draco. The second we showed up here, her mind and body completely shut off, giving me leeway to come forward."

"So she doesn't know anything you do?"

"She knows, I'm still her. It's not like a completely separate being inside her. But you can think of me like a wolf. I'm the part of her brain that's all instinct. Like with you. She wants you, she gets wet for you, but she fights it. I, however, would have mated you on the Ministry lobby floor if I knew that Thea wouldn't shut down forever."

"She gets wet for me?" Draco's eyes turning to a dark navy metallic with pure lust.

"Draco, she imagined you guys in this same situation in the Manor when you came with Zain. She wants you….I want you…so bad it's taking every inch of my will not to let you slid into me right now. But we can't. Thea needs to come to terms with the both of us first."

Draco put his lips against her neck, bucking his hips, pushing his clothed cock into her hot core, causing Amalthea to hiss.

"I'll make sure the both of you get to feel this. I'll make sure you're there the first time I take you both" he whispered huskily, his voice so deep it rumbled through her body.

"Please…please do."

Amalthea started to lift up but Draco pulled her into him harder. Realizing he needed her to stay where she was, brought her right hand up to caress his face, and kept her left tangled in his hair.

Draco was silent for a few seconds, trying to gain some semblance to talk. _Sweet Salazar, I want this woman so bad._ Taking, a few deep breaths, remembering why he was here.

"They're bidding on you."

"I figured that part, but I want to know who the new head of clan is. Plus, I figured you and Zain would show up at some point and it would be better to try to get some of these men. They're probably part of Zain's case he needed our help with because this is the only instance where our name would be 'crucial' to a case."

Draco pulled out of her neck so he could look at her. His hands came up to caress her face.

"You're so beautiful."

Amalthea laughed.

"Well thank you. You're quite handsome yourself."

"I'm going to bid on you. I'm going to ask to stay here since it's late and have you brought to me. I'm sure they won't decline taking Amon's body for you. We will come up with a plan tonight, okay."

Amalthea nodded her head.

"Enough talking."

Their lips connected and Draco's tongue immediately skimmed her lips asking for permission to join hers. She granted him access and when their tongues touched, she jolted, pulling their bodies closer. Draco's hands went from her face, down her soft shoulders, softly caressing her sides, until they reached her hips. Pulling her core onto his erection through his pants, they both broke apart hissing.

"Oh Merlin Draco." Amalthea whispered as she rocked harder against him. Her hands coming up to grip his biceps, helping her gain some aspect of balance, as she kept rocking against him.

GONG!

They were jolted apart by the noise.

"Hurry Draco go" she whispered out of breath.

Draco sat up, pulling her into him and kissing her nose.

"I'll be back for you."

"I know. I feel her waking up though so it might not be me your coming back to."

"You're one in the same."

Amalthea smiled, reaching up and running her hands through his hair, turning it back to black, his body slimming down a little, his face molding back to his fake persona. Laughing, as Draco hunched down to steal another kiss, she shoved him towards the door. Once his back was turned, her smile turned sad.

_Look at this mess I've made. Amalthea is going to be so confused and it's going to push her away even more. _She watched sadly as Draco, her mate, walked away.


	15. Chapter 14 Moment for Life

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 14**

**Moment for Life**

Draco had made it outside of the door just in time, the door slamming behind him. He had pulled at his pants, to cover his slowly softening erection, but it was hard to will it away when the taste of her was still so fresh in his mouth. She tasted like cinnamon; _I wonder what her pearl tastes like….UGH Draco focus. _

"I hope your visit went well" Cornelius said slyly, his eyes smiling and shining with amusement.

Draco shot him a suspicious glare and Cornelius pointed to his hair. _Oh shit._ Reaching up to the green string holding his hair back, he pulled the string releasing his hair, smoothed it down and put the bow back in neatly.

"She a master piece isn't she?" Cornelius asked.

Draco shot him another look.

"Don't worry; she won't let anyone else touch her. You must mean something to her to have…been able to enjoy her mysteries."

Draco didn't fall for the bait.

"Let's have dinner and talk prices. Perhaps, if it's no hinder to you, I could stay here for the night as well. I would like to have a few fire whiskeys to get to know you better, a guy's night. Plus, it's getting late."

"Not a problem at all. I would enjoy some gentlemen company. I can't stay up late however, the missus will miss me, if you know what I mean."

"Oh. And where is this 'missus'?"

"Upstairs getting ready, as she is directed to do so each night" Cornelius sported a lecherous grin.

"I see."

Draco's stomach churned. _Disgusting. I'm guessing this missus isn't here by choice._

"Follow me."

Draco grabbed Zain's bicep and looked directly into his eyes, as they followed Cornelius.

_Eris was out but your sister is fine. Not a hair on her head was touched. _Draco pushed into Zain's head.

_Except the ones you touched right?_

Draco's eyes got wide as he heard Zain laughing in his head.

_If she was going to be with anyone, I would want it to be you. It's kind of actually why I had asked you to help with the case in the first place. _

_Fucker._

Zain laughed again.

They both directed their eyes forward as Cornelius stopped in front of them.

"Is your slave eating with us?"

"If you don't mind. I haven't fed him yet tonight."

"I don't mind at all. What do you feed him?"

"Potatoes."

"Marleene. Please bring two fire whiskeys and then fix us something to eat. Oh and bring a bowl of boiled potatoes too." Cornelius directed towards a girl that couldn't have been more than 15 years old. She never once looked up, her curly strawberry blonde hair covered her face and bounced as she nodded.

"Please have a seat Nathan."

"Nathanson. My name is Nathanson. Nathan is strictly for family."

Cornelius shot him a look but just nodded in affirmation.

The fire whiskeys were brought out and Marleene put on in front of each gentleman, even Zain.

"Marleene, not the sl…"

"No it's quite alright. He's been good today."

Draco waited until Cornelius took a sip of his drink before he started to talk.

"I have Amon's dead body."

Cornelius started choking on his drink, putting his hand on his chest trying to catch his breath. Once he calmed down, he just stared at Draco.

"Are you serious?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I need proof before I give her to you."

"I'll take the wizzarding oath. I have him back at my headquarters."

Cornelius seemed to be thinking it over.

"How about taking Veritasum?"

"No. Frankly, I don't trust you. I think you'll use that to your advantage and ask questions that you have no right asking. The wizard oath is just as good."

Cornelius laughed a good hearty laugh.

"I like you boy. Go ahead and take the oath then."

Opening his button up just enough to show a little of his chest, Draco took his pinky finger and crossing it over his heart, silver lines lay in the wake of his finger, the x glowing as he spoke.

"I, Nathanson Day, have Amon Vitani's body back at my headquarters. I will take Cornelius and his men to retrieve his body."

Cornelius nodded his head.

"Very good. Let us finish our drinks. I will have her brought to your room and ready for you."

"Barrus, go home and get the Mansion ready for your lady's arrival tomorrow." Draco said dismissing Zain, so he could go let the minister know they were on their way.

Draco smirked. _Oh if only I could have this moment for life. The adrenaline of knowing you just lied to a crook makes you feel so alive. Not only that, but I get my prize too._


	16. Chapter 15 Jet Lag

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 15**

**Jet Lag**

Cornelius and Draco were just finishing up their drinks when a tall blonde woman walked into the room. She was wearing a yellow teddy and white GOGO boots. She had large breasts, bright blue eyes, and extremely long legs. Draco looked at her and couldn't help but be slightly disgusted. _Well at least we know she's not here by force…money…but not forced. Draco boy you can't judge, you bring women home like that every night. _The woman looked like she stepped out of a PlayWizard magazine.

"Corny baby, come to bed." She had a high pitched voice and it grated on Draco's last nerve. Raising his eye brow at Cornelius, Draco chuckled.

"Yes _Corny_, perhaps we should head to bed. We both have women waiting for us."

Cornelius laughed loudly. Getting up, putting a slight kiss onto the woman's red painted lips, then he turned to Draco as he put his arm that wasn't holding the cane around the woman.

"Is 8 o'clock too early for you dear boy?"

Smirking Draco suggested 10 instead.

"Marleene will show you to your room. Sleep well dear boy, if you sleep at all." Cornelius winked at him, just as he grabbed his woman's ass, leaving the room.

Marleene took him to a room that was in the foyer that he arrived in; he was in the 4th room on the left.

"Your lady is already waiting for you."

Putting his hand on her shoulder, Draco thanked her before entering the room.

There were white tea candles everywhere. They lined the walls in vine like shapes, they sat on the tables, and there were some on the balcony. The balcony doors were open letting in a perfect breeze; it smelled like it just rained. In the middle of the room was a large king sized bed, with white sheets and a white comforter. The pillows on the bottom were covered in red pillow cases, and the one on the top were in white. Amalthea sat at the end of the bed, blending in with the white comforter; her tan skin seemed to glow in the candle light.

"Thea."

She jumped back up to the middle of the bed.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"

"Thea…it's me Draco. You don't remember seeing me earlier? Think. Think hard."

"Draco?"

She stared into his eyes hard, like she was searching his soul for answers. She looked so lost. Slowly sliding to the end of the bed, the second her feet touched the ground, she jumped up and ran to him; throwing her arms around his neck.

"I was so scared. I have no idea where I am." Her body was shaking. Draco wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her.

_She doesn't remember seeing me earlier._ Draco thought sadly, knowing now what "Eris" had meant.

"How long have you been here? How long have I been here? Why AM I here?"

Sighing Draco pulled her down off of him. He headed out onto the balcony. His heart hurt. _I had no idea it would feel like this, knowing she has no memory of what we shared earlier._

He put his hands out, grasping onto the railing and looking out to the view in front of him. The crickets and frogs were singing, the moon was full and reflected onto the large lake on Cornelius's property. _This place is gorgeous._

"Draco?" Thea whispered

Amalthea had watched him walk onto the balcony. He seemed heart broken. _What the hell happened?_ She followed him, careful not to make too much noise; she didn't want to disturb him. She stared at his back for what seemed like hours, realizing he didn't know she was there; she reached her hand out and gently put it on his back, calling his name.

"You have no idea what happened earlier do you?"

"Tell me Draco." She was still whispering; she felt everything was too fragile to speak louder. Like the moment they were having would shatter in front of her.

Turning around quickly, grabbing the tops of her arms tightly, he shook her slightly.

"She's still you Thea. She's a part of you! Think hard. Those memories are yours also!"

"Draco stop, you're hurting me."

"No I'm not. I didn't realize you were such a coward. If I knew, I wouldn't have bothered with you." He turned back around, looking out at the view.

Amalthea was shocked. Her heart was hammering in her chest. _Draco liked her!_ She could see it in his eyes; he was hurting because she couldn't remember…wouldn't remember. She couldn't get her hopes up too high. The feelings she had for Draco were something she had never experienced before, the butterflies, the lack of oxygen, the hammering in her chest, were all things she was not accustomed too. She felt frail and vulnerable too. She felt so tiny compared to him; he had the ability to not only break her in half but to rip her heart out too. Love was fleeting when it came to men like Draco. He would get her to love him, and then he would leave to find something new and exciting. Once he figured out her mysteries he would be gone.

Shutting her eyes, she knew Draco was right. _Why the hell am I so scared of Eris?_ Amalthea knew it was because Eris was something she couldn't control. Eris was a part of her, but she had tried to separate her, even naming her a completely separate name, made her a separate entity to Amalthea. Being ruled by her emotions, by her instincts instead of being able to think things out logically was not something Thea was okay with. She came to stand next to Draco, looking at his profile that was illuminated by the moon's light; she couldn't help but be in awe. This man before her was ethereal. Shocked, her head jolted back a bit. She could see Draco under that disguise.

His white blonde hair almost blazed in the moonlight. His smoldering eyes were trained on the lake and his strong jaw was set; he was upset, she knew he was and it was all her fault.

_STOP thinking so hard. Let it just come to you. You need to let go!_ Eris was calling out to her.

Shutting her eyes and breathing in the fresh air Amalthea shut her eyes. Reaching into her mind, much like she would a patient, she looked for clues, for walls, anything she could find. _There! _Sitting on a table in the vast darkness of her mind was a blue sphere. She mentally walked over to the table, arm stretch out in front of her, reaching for the sphere. She hesitated. _What if I don't like what I see? _

_It doesn't matter whether you like it or not. You need to know what happened. You need to come to terms with the fact that everything "I" did…you were doing. The world doesn't see us separately like you do. _

_How…..How do I let go? How can we become one when I'm scared of your powers?_

_My powers are your powers, Amalthea. I am you. Everything I do, is what you would do deep down inside. I just listen to my magic, I listen to my gut instead of my brain. You listen to your heart too much. You're ruled and bounded by your past. You let your pain get in the way of the great things we could do. YOU'RE holding us back, not me. Touch the sphere Thea._

With a sudden burst of courage Thea's hand shot out grabbing onto the sphere. She was jolted through memory after memory.

Killing the man with black hair who was holding her down while her father killed her mother.

Glimpsing at a man with white hair running away, before she destroyed the dungeon they were in.

Screaming in agony as she buried her mother.

The man at the kissing grabbing her.

The fireplace they came flying out of.

Being in the arms of a man who smelled of potions gone wrong, who handed her to a man with a cane that had come to fetch her.

Them ripping her clothes off. Kicking the man with white hair as his hand came in contact with her womanhood. Being punched in the face before being carted off with a small girl with curly hair.

The girl crying as she changed her, begging her not to fight back.

Being locked up in a room for what seemed like days.

Draco coming in disguised as someone else.

Them KISSING!

Thrown out of her memories, Amalthea gasped for air, blindly feeling out for the railing to keep her balance. Eris was right. She didn't look any different when Thea let her take over. She still looked like herself; the world would never know the difference besides her eyes and her more husky voice. They were one in the same. _That's still going to take some getting used to._

Her fingers slowly came up to trace her lips, she could still feel them tingling. She could feel Draco's eyes boring into her body, shivers going down to her toes; a sharp heat searing down to her core.

"You kissed her?" Amalthea whispered.

"No Thea. I kissed YOU. You two are one in the same" Draco whispered back while turning his larger body towards her.

Taking her face in his hands, Draco bent his body down, leaning in and kissing her softly, as if she was going to break. Amalthea's eyes were wide and she couldn't respond. Her body wouldn't listen to her. His lips left hers quickly, but his nose was still touching hers.

"I kissed YOU. I wasn't thinking of you as two separate people Thea."

Smiling, she covered his large hands with her small ones, pushing his skin into her cheeks more.

"We barely know each other but every time you're around, I feel like I have jet lag, even though I haven't left the ground. I feel drunk even without a glass of fire whiskey. You make me feel so hazy. What does that mean?"

"It means that my good looks and charm are working after all!"

Thea laughed, leaning up on her toes, pressing her lips softly to his, and Draco responded in kind.

Breaking their kiss, Draco leaned up and looked at Amalthea.

"What's jet lag?"

Thea's melodious laughter filled the air and Draco couldn't help but smile.


	17. Chapter 16 After Tonight

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 16**

**After Tonight**

Draco had called for a few bottles of elf wine to come to their room; they were two bottles in already. Draco had never laughed so hard in his life, and he felt a pain in his chest thinking this might not be as real to her as it was to him. He felt drawn to her, he felt like they were meant to run into each other in the Ministry lobby. Thea was currently wearing his green button up because she had felt cold in the little amount of clothing she was wearing earlier. He was left with just the vest and pants on, he didn't even bother buttoning the vest back up. They had both lost their shoes, and she had transfigured the skirt into a pair of plain knickers. She looked like his, sitting next to him, his shirt covering practically her whole body, her cheeks tinged red from the wine, her eyes glowing with warmth as she smiled hard at him.

They had come inside because she was shivering and they sat on the bed just talking. They had talked about when she and Zain went to school; all the trouble they had gotten into. Draco told her of Hogwarts and of his friends, how Hermione used to hate him and how she still hated him, even though she was married to Blaise, his best man. He had just told her the story of when he was turned into a ferret and she had all but fallen off the bed laughing so hard.

"It's not THAT funny."

"Oh Morgana yes it is! Almost as good as when Hermione punched you in the face. I must meet this woman!"

"NO, you'll gang up on me." Draco pouted.

Amalthea crawled over to him, sitting herself in his lap, her legs wrapping around his torso, and her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you saying you couldn't take on poor wittle ole me and 'Mione? From what you said, she's no bigger than I am."

"Pft please, I am not falling for that. The thought of you two at the other end of a wand pointed at me will give me nightmares for weeks." Draco said flatly, while bringing his arms up to rest on her hips, his hands locking behind her back.

Amalthea starred into his eyes for a long time.

"I don't like looking at you like this. I know I could replicate it, please let me take the charm off."

Draco didn't say anything because his breath was stuck in his throat. _She wants to look at me! Not this disguise!_ Draco wanted to jump out of his pants. He nodded his head and not 2 seconds later felt the warmth of magic wash over him. _That feels much better._ He flexed his strong fingers behind her back.

Amalthea's fingers came up to his hair, as she gazed into his eyes.

"Much better" she whispered, playing with his hair.

Draco smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. She still couldn't get over the fact that Draco wanted her. _Then again, he's been seen with every woman in the wizzarding world from beautiful buxom blondes from America to exotic brunettes from Thailand. I'll never be able to keep his interest for long. _She thought sadly. _Might as well enjoy it while it lasts, just make sure you don't invest everything into him Thea._

She needed some space to clear her head.

"Would you like more wine?" She asked while getting up off of his lap.

Draco didn't know what happened but there was a shift in the air, then she had gotten off of his lap.

"Sure" he answered confused.

"Did I do something?"

"Oh no, of course not. I just needed to get up is all. Honestly, I need to pee" she bit her lip, saying it like she was a child going to get in trouble.

Draco chuckled to himself and nodded his head, as she headed to the bathroom in their room. He got off the bed, taking his wine with him; he headed out onto the balcony. _It really is a gorgeous night._ He had been so wrapped up in the sight before him; he didn't hear Thea come out on the balcony. So when she started talking, it caused him to jump a little bit.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Well we're leaving at 10 am. I have a portkey in my pocket that will take us all to the ministry where a team of Aurors are waiting to catch Cornelius."

"Well I still have these bracelets on so I won't be able to help."

Draco had forgotten about those. Putting his wine down on the railing, he reached forward, grabbing a cuff in each hand and whispered _recludo._ Both bracelets fell to the ground in a clunk, as Draco kept his hands wrapped around her wrists. He caressed them softly as if trying to heal the bruises.

"I was never good at healing, I'm sorry."

"Well you know, I AM a healer." She said laughing, as she looked up into his eyes.

"Is it too early to ask you what happened to your mom?"

She was silent for a long time, looking down at her feet, she stepped away from Draco. Looking up at the stars, she closed her eyes after a while, as if wishing on the stars.

"I'm not quite ready for that yet. I will tell you one day though I promise" she whispered.

Draco nodded his head, finishing his glass of wine; he realized how tired he was.

"I'm going to bed. You coming with me?"

Amalthea looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"No funny business mister."

Draco held his hands in front of him.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he answered smirking.

As they lay in the bed together, Amalthea facing towards the balcony, her back pressed against his chest, Draco couldn't help but feel at home. _After tonight, you want have to look up at the stars anymore. I'll make all your dreams and any of your wishes come true. _He smiled as she pushed further into him, seeking out his warmth. Nuzzling into her hair, breathing in her scent, Draco fell asleep feeling as if pieces of his puzzle were finally coming into place. A large piece was snuggled perfectly in his arms right now.


	18. Chapter 17 So Contagious

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 17**

**So Contagious**

Amalthea groaned, turning away from the bright light coming in through the room. However, she was jolted awake when she realized she was entwined with a large warm body. The memories from the night before, flooded through her head, letting her relax. She nuzzled her face into Draco's chest. His arms were locked tightly behind her back, his right thigh over her hips, her left legs between his legs, her right arm tucked to her chest while her left was over Draco's body.

_He smells so good._

_What the hell? _

She jerked backwards. Draco not expecting the sudden movement, flailed his arms, causing Amalthea to fly in reverse off the bed, landing on her head.

"Owwww. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." She grabbed onto her head; legs coming up stiffly by her side, foot tapping with pain.

Draco looked down at her silently for a few seconds before bursting out into a deep laughter.

"Shut up, jerk." Amalthea glared up at Draco, green glinting in the sunlight.

"Thea! Your eyes are green in the middle like they are when your Veela comes out!"

"Huh…maybe that's why I heard two voices at the same time."

Draco tilted his head to the side, confusion written all over his face.

"Just now, when I was thinking about how good you smelled, I didn't hear just my voice. I heard my Veelas and mine at the same time. It was weird."

"You were thinking about how good I smelled?" Draco smirked down at Thea.

"Ugh….I need a shower." She ran into the bathroom to keep Draco from seeing her blush but she did hear him laugh again.

"Jerk!" She yelled out to him, causing him to laugh harder.

Starting the water, she turned the nozzle all the way hot. Letting the water warm up and steam the bathroom, she stared at her reflection. Admiring the way the new green around her pupils, brought out the gold flecks in her eyes. She looked better now. Her dark features made the honey and the grass green in her eyes, really come to life. She looked more exotic now than she did before.

_It could definitely be a lot worse!_

Jumping at the new voice in her head, she chuckled to herself. Turning to get in the shower, the stress in her shoulders was literally easing and she felt like she could breathe better. Soaping up her hair, she turned her face into the water, as she scrubbed her scalp hard. So into her own head massage, she didn't hear the curtain move, but she did feel the large hands that joined hers and the taut body that pushed against her back.

"I thought we could help save water" Draco's husky voice rang in her ear.

He could feel her tense up, hoping she wouldn't ask him to leave.

"Is this out of line?" He asked massaging her scalp deeply; his forefingers rubbing circles on her temples.

"Mmmmmm. Keep doing that and nothing could be out of line." She whispered, relaxing into his body

His hands skimmed down to her neck, still rubbing hard, slow circles. Amalthea noticed his hands had a certain roughness to them that felt positively lovely and made a searing white hot heat shoot to her womanhood; making her wetter than she should have been from a simple massage.

She could feel him harden against the small of her back, causing her to moan louder and push harder into him. His hands working their way down her shoulders, to her biceps, fingers skimming the crease of her elbow, forefingers sensually flowed down her forearms, to her wrist and large hands interlacing with her small ones.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I was hoping you'd let me take a hold of you" he whispered into her neck, lips grazing her skin, goosebumps covering her skin despite the heat from the water and his body.

No courage to speak, she nodded her head and whimpered softly as he pushed against her tighter. Turning around in his arms, her hands followed the same path his had made but in reverse. Fingers tangling his in shoulder length blonde hair, eyes locking with his, her chest tightening with desire. She pulled him down to her, lips pressed softly together, tongues clashing and battling for dominance. Magic washed over them both as a minty taste burst in their mouths. Draco ripped his lips from hers.

"You trying to tell me my breath tasted bad?"

"I wasn't telling you anything. As I recall, your mouth was sealed over mine." She quirked her right eyebrow up at him, smirking.

"That's just cruel. Not to mention you ruined a perfectly good moment."

"Well that's just too bad isn't it, Mr. Malfoy. Plus, we need to get ready, not feeling each other up."

Sighing, Draco hesitantly agreed, but not before he made her agree to wash him for ruining the mood.

Rolling her eyes, Amalthea conjured up a loofa and some amber soap. Getting the loofa extremely soapy, she stood up on her tip toes and started at Draco's neck; scrubbing soothing circles into his skin. She made her way from his neck, to his collar bone, down both of his arm, over his pecs and abs, shyly took her left hand over his prick and balls, then down both legs and up the backs, over his tight ass, and ending between his shoulder blades. By the time she had finished, he was panting, eyes dark with lust.

"Now turn around and rins…."

Draco growled turning around, grabbing her hips, and slammed her against the shower wall. Smashing his lips into hers and grinding their hips together, causing his smooth cock to slid against her clit and into her folds. Amalthea threw her head back, ripping her lips from his. Draco's went down to her neck, biting at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He pulled his hips back and pushed them in again, mimicking a rough fucking movement. He continued his hips movements, as his hands gripped her hips so tight she would most likely have bruises later. She could feel it and so could he; the tightening in both of their abdomens, the pull of the tide before the waves crashed to the shore. Draco's seed spilled onto the shower wall behind Amalthea, as her juices came down onto the shaft of his prick; both of their breaths coming in sharp pants. Amalthea felt a stinging in her neck and once the ringing in her ears stopped she was able to concentrate better; Draco had bit her neck. _OH MERLIN!_

"I can't believe I just came from dry humping…I feel like a 15 year old jacking off in the loo at Hogwarts."

"We'll technically it wasn't dry humping since we're in the shower."

Draco chuckled, the vibrations sending a new wave of heat through Amalthea.

"Did you bite me Draco?"

Draco pulled his body away from Amalthea's and looked down at her neck.

"Hm. Just a little love bite, lumpkins."

"….Lumpkins….Don't ever say that to me again or I'll slug you" Amalthea glared at Draco.

"But you do know what that means to a Veela right?"

Draco looked at Amalthea with still hazy eyes, not really comprehending the seriousness of the conversation.

"Huh?"

"Draco pay attention."

"I can't! I'm still hard and you're very naked and very hot and…wait Veela?"

"Good, sweet circe! Yes VEELA Draco!"

"Oh no….I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just…"

"You just what Draco?"

"Got caught in the moment."

"Got caught in the moment…You just marked me Draco. It's not permanent. I was joking. You're not the Veela, I am. So I would have had to bite you." Amalthea said pushing Draco off of her.

"But glad to know you just got caught up in the moment" she growled out, stepping out of the shower and rushing into the room, slamming the bathroom door behind her.

Draco slapped his forehead. _What the hell? Doesn't she know, she's the only one I'd take a shot on? She's got me hanging by a thread here! She's contagious and I …..should go tell her all this before she thinks she was just a one off….dumb ass!_


	19. Chapter 18 Torn

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 18**

**Torn**

_Why'd you get so upset? You knew you'd just be a one off. Plus remember…this is just a job for him. If he gets some on the side it's a bonus. _Amalthea was livid but mostly with herself. She had gotten caught up in the moment too. Letting the lust she felt for him take over her control. _This is exactly why I can't let my Veela out like I have been. _

_And why not?_

_Because he's going to break our heart and you know it. Use that gut instinct of yours._

_I don't feel it. I see how he looks at us; that can't be faked. You're just too wrapped up in his image. Judging a book by its cover. Hypocrite._

_Shut up and go away._

She was sitting on the bed; her hair soaking wet. She had transfigured Draco's shirt into a white sun dress, the head piece into a tasteful bonnet, and the lace up sandals into white flats. Her hands were flat against the bed, her legs going back and forth, and her brows furrowed.

"Thea, I didn't mea…"

"Stop. It's okay. I just need us to focus on what's going on for right now please. I have too much going on in my head to add you to the mix."

"Really Thea. You're just going to push away everything that we've been through…"

"Everything we've been through!" She yelled, jumping to her feet.

"We barely know each other Draco. We haven't been through anything together. You're doing your job being here now."

"You think I'm here because I have to be?"

"Well yes because you are."

"Thea. I wasn't forced to come get you. I wasn't forced to kiss you."

"No, you kissed me because of the moment. Now the moments over and we need to focus on the task at hand. We have bad people we need to take down" she whispered, walking over to Draco and putting her hand on his still damp chest. Leaning forward, she nuzzled her nose into him.

"I need to sort all of this out. Can you give me the room I need to do that? I like you, I will admit that, but it's not fair to either of us to jump into something while all of this chaos is going on around us."

"You know it's not going to help with the case to push our feelings down. We will be distracted no matter what."

"I know that but I just…I just need some time. Please Draco."

"Fine. I'll give you your space but don't think I'm going to let this go."

Amalthea smiled into his chest and nodded. Pulling back, she ran her fingers up his chest, the towel transforming into black tailored suit pants, a white button up, and black wizzarding robes; Draco's appearance turning back into Nathanson.

"Now were ready!" She smiled up at him.

Draco looked down at his Muggle watch, which read 10:12.

"Shit we're late."

"So, we'll tell him we got distracted. Plus, he'd want to know that you were using your new toy appropriately. It'll make you seem much more the bad guy you're supposed to be playing" she laughed and winked at him.

He smiled down at her, wrapping his right arm around her protectively, and walked her towards the door. Reaching out to open the door, he turned the knob but as he was opening the door, he caught whispers bouncing off the round ceiling. He stopped, leaving the door slightly cracked, reaching his hand up to his mouth, motioned to Amalthea to be quiet. Both of them strained their ears, trying to catch anything that might tip them off to what Cornelius and his mistress were talking about.

"…get caught."

"Hara, my love, it's all a part of the plan. He informed us that Draco's taking us to the Ministry to catch us."

"So it's a part of his plan…for you to get caught?"

"I guess so. I won't be able to talk since we took the oath, they won't get any information from me, and they have no proof so they won't be able to keep me there for long."

"It just seems kind of strange that he wants you to get caught. Like you're a pawn instead of the queen."

"I choose to be a pawn. I don't want to be mixed up in those politics my love. Neither would you."

"I know…I just don't want you to get hurt."

Draco and Amalthea looked at each other, pushing the door open, Amalthea forced a laugh, making it seem like they had been talking before they opened the door.

Cornelius and Hara whipped their heads towards the sound and smiled at the guests.

"Well good morning sleepy heads. I trust you enjoyed your night."

"Of course we did" Draco smirked at Cornelius and looked down at Amalthea his eyes going dark with lust.

_Ugh this is going to be harder than I thought,_ Amalthea thought as she felt herself blush, as juices dampened her womanhood.

"Well are we ready, my boy?" Cornelius asked, chuckling.

"Whenever you are" Draco nodded towards Hara.

"He's been ready" she sneered, obviously unhappy with the situation.

"Well I have a portkey that will take us, just give me your hand." Draco tightened his arm on Amalthea and reached his left hand out for Cornelius.

Cornelius leaned down to kiss Hara, eyes staying open as they shared a knowing and loving look. He turned towards Draco, reached his right hand to Draco's and they were gone.

All Amalthea knew was that one second they were in the foyer at Cornelius' and the next she was being shoved to the floor with Draco's large body covering hers, as spells were cast from all sides. Slamming her eyes shut, she could hear shouts coming from all angles of the room.

"You're safe" Draco whispered into her ear.

"We got him" Theodore shouted in triumph.

Amalthea and Draco both looked up from their spot on the floor. Cornelius was in the middle of the room, magical ropes bound him like a hog about to be fried. Theodore Nott stood over his body with a smirk and a strange glint in his eye.

"It's about time we caught you, you piece of scum" Theodore ground out.

It was Cornelius's turn to smirk.

"I'm afraid I'm not the one you want."

"What do you mean?" Kingsley asked, coming from around Theodore.

Draco pulled Amalthea to her feet, wrapping an arm around her; they walked closer to everyone else. Theodore shot them a look, looking Amalthea up and down, cheap appreciation shining in his green eyes, and she stepped closer into Draco's side. Draco looked down at Amalthea shocked but saw that she wasn't looking at him, his silver eyes following the path of her. _What the hell is that bastard up too?_ Stormy eyes locked with casual, as Theodore smirked at the glaring Draco.

"I mean exactly what I said" Cornelius answer, pulling all attention back to him.

"And I meant exactly what I asked! Why aren't you the one we want?"

"You guys sure are slow here in London. Here let me say this for you slowly. I. Am. Not. The. One. You. Want."

Amalthea's eyes lit up with recognition.

"They took an oath. He can't talk unless you ask him direct questions. Even then he probably won't be able to answer you."

Blaise walked up to Cornelius, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him up off the chair like he weighed nothing.

"I am missing time with my newborn baby girl, so you better talk you scum."

"You guys really are stupid here. Didn't you just hear the woman? I can't talk." Cornelius smirked.

The defeat in the room was palpable.

"Verum Dicere!" Amalthea shouted, her wand pointed to Cornelius. Smirking at Cornelius, she walked towards him, from her sanctuary at Draco's side.

"You're not the only one with cards up your sleeve" her eyes flashing yellow.

Cornelius gasped as he felt the white hot searing heat from the spell flow into his veins. Teeth clenched, veins popping out from his arms as his hands clenched.

_That's a very dark spell_; everyone in the room thought collectively, shocked eyes focused on the small girl in the room. The spell was used to get people to tell the truth without a potion. It tortured like the Cruciatus Curse if the person didn't respond to the questions that were asked or didn't answer truthfully.

"Now…" Amalthea stalked over to Cornelius gracefully.

"Was the person we're looking for at the kissing?"

"Yes" Cornelius' teeth gnashing together, as oath and spell battled inside his body.

"Mhm. Let's see…that hurts doesn't it. You came here so confident didn't you, you piece of shit. Is the person we're looking for the new head of clans?"

"Yes."

She walked in circles around him and looked at the back of his head, flashes of his head passed in her eyes.

_He was the man that was running away in my visions from Eris._

"YOU! You were there when my father killed my mother." She grabbed his hair, slamming her fist into his face. The Aurors in the room rushing to grab her but were thrown back as they ran into a barrier. Draco's eyes widen. _Holy shit that's strong magic. _He looked up at the shimmering clear half sphere that encompassed Amalthea and Cornelius.

"Who is it? Who's the man were looking for?" she spat into his already bruising face.

"I ca ca ca cannnn'tttt te te tell you thattttt" he stuttered in pain. Skin ripping, causing slits to form all over his body. His head shot backwards as a pained yelp escaped his now chapped lips.

"Verum Dicere!" She shouted again.

Kingsley banged on the barrier, shocks of electricity going through his body.

"Amalthea stop it! We can find out another way!"

"This conversation has run dry, Cornelius. I'm torn between killing you myself or to let the spells work against each other. But I think I'd rather watch you whither on the floor in agony, just like I was broken, lying naked in front of you. So, who is it Cornelius? Do we know him?"

"He's righ rig right…" coughing up blood, his body went into spasms as his limp body fell to the floor.


	20. Chapter 19 Vultures

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 19**

**Vultures**

"Well shit." Amalthea sighed, her barrier falling, and she had 6 wands pointed directly at her throat before she could move.

"I could have you arrested for murder" Kingsley hissed.

"Yes you _could_, but we both know you would never keep me there. You have nothing on me. I used a spell that was necessary to get a criminal to talk. I didn't kill him directly. It wasn't my fault the spell and his oath killed him" Amalthea stated calmly, a bored expression flittered through her yellow eyes.

"Damnit! Boys put your wands down" Kingsley sighed defeated. It was true. He could arrest her, but he'd be wasting time and space. Even if he did get her through to trials, the money in her accounts would get her out in 2 seconds.

Amalthea smirked. Zain stared at her impressed and shocked. He knew that she was powerful, but he never knew she had it in her to perform the way she just did. _She would have made a good Auror,_ he smirked proudly.

"I guess we should all go home. We all need time to sort out our thoughts. We meet back here in the morning with new ideas about how to find the new head. Amalthea, Zain told me he talked to you about helping out with the mission. Are you still willing to pretend to be with Draco?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that's supposed to help."

"Well, we know for sure that the new head clan wants you, whether it's dead or alive, I'm not sure. Pretending to be with one of our well known Aurors should piss them off enough to either make contact or slip up."

"You know what you're problem is. You're underestimating these people. These people are nothing like your death eaters. They don't have some freak telling them what to do. They're evil all on their own. They act for only their benefit. You thinking of them as groups will be your downfall."

"Well, with your knowledge on the subject hopefully we will be able to make some leeway."

"Why is Zain being taken off? Surely he knows more than I do."

"He's needed on another case."

"Well that's asinine on your part" she rolled her eyes.

Sighing, Kingsley put his forefingers to his temples and rubbed in soothing circles.

"Look, I know you don't think very highly of the Ministry here in London. You've made that very clear, but I, we, need your help."

_Ease off him Eris._

Amalthea's eyes glared for a second before they flashed back to honey.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll help any way I can. How do you want me and Draco to go about creating our fake relationship?"

"Well, we can play off the fact that he rescued you. Go down the old damsel falls for hero road."

"How disgustingly predictable…" she stated flatly.

Kingsley laughed.

"The media will eat it up though."

"Yes, I'm sure that horrid Rita woman will be all over it."

This time everyone in the room laughed, the tension visibly easing off of their shoulders.

Blaise's hand clapped onto Theodore's shoulder.

"Well my good gentlemen, I must get back to my adoring wife and child. See you boys…and girl, in the morning."

"We should all leave and get some rest" Goban stated.

"I know I'm whooped" Eireen laughed.

"…I need a drink" mumbled Theodore.

They made their way towards the lobby as a group, most splitting off on their separate ways. The only ones left heading towards the doors were Chiko, Draco, Amalthea, Zain, and Theodore.

"Well…I'm up for that drink Bro, if you'd like company" Chiko asked Theodore.

Shrugging his lanky shoulders, Theodore nodded.

"You guys up for it too?" he asked facing the other three.

Zain was shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet, not looking up towards Thea.

"I wouldn't mind getting pissed, but I'm doing it at home" Draco sighed.

Zain looked up, briefly, catching Amalthea's eyes. They held such sorrow that did nothing for Zain's already pulsing guilt.

"Would you mind terribly if I talked to you for a minute?" Zain questioned Amalthea.

_He's your only family Thea, talk to the poor man. He looks like a puppy that's been kicked._

_Ugh. Fine._

She nodded her head slowly. Draco look down at her and was about to speak, but Zain cut him off.

"I know where you live, I can drop her off when were done."

Draco shook his head.

"That's fine. Take your time. I might actually go with you guys for that drink."

Amalthea leaned into Draco, giving him a grateful smile. He gave her a tiny smile back, making sure the others didn't see him.

They all headed towards the lobby doors and once they were outside the Wizzarazzi hounded them. Lights flashed from every direction. Draco's arm automatically encircled Amalthea, pulling her into his body sheltering her from the pictures and the mob. He wasn't sure if someone from this crowd was going to snatch her too. _I'm not losing her again damnit_. He pushed his way through the crowd, making a path for the others to follow him.

Questions were being screamed in her ears, flashes making it hard to see, hands everywhere, she felt claustrophobic, like she couldn't breathe and she was about to lose. That was until she felt Draco's arms wrap around her, his natural scent warming her insides, his body heat relaxing her pounding heart. _I HATE the Wizzarazzi, _she mentally groaned.

_At least now they'll see us in Draco's arms. Those other hussies will stay away now._

_Pft, are you crazy…the hussies never stay away. You really think that him being with someone would stop them…You're dumber than I thought._

_I am you genius. Aren't you the one always stressing that?_

_Yea well…_

Amalthea was ripped from her mental tirade, when Draco yanked her towards the left, grabbing her bicep and taking off in a sprint. He lifted his left hand to his mouth, using his fingers; he let out a piercing whistle. Noticing she was having an extremely hard time matching his pace, he flung her into his arms like she was a feather never once breaking stride. They ran for a few minutes when she picked up the faint sound of whizzing. _What the he…_

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" she screamed. Tightening her hands around Draco's neck, pulling her body so close into his that he thought she was trying to become a part of him.

Her heart stopped, as they were shot into the sky on Draco's broom.

"Thea you're choking me" he gasped, prying her arms off of his neck.

"Don't take your hands off that thing" she growled.

Draco looked down at her terrified face and burst into deep belly laughter; had she not been so scared she would have been completely transfixed.

"Are you, all powerful Thea, scared of a broom?"

"I am NOT all powerful, and I am not scared. I am fucking petrified" she whimpered, biting down onto her bottom lip so hard Draco saw a trickle of blood in the corner of her mouth. She pulled herself closer, her eyes screwed shut.

"Thea…" Draco ran his hand down her head, his eyes softening.

"I've got you. I'm not going to let you fall."

She nodded her head into his chest and held on tighter.

"What were those Vultures doing there anyways? I won't walk through fire to get their attention you know. I hate them. This world sure keeps testing me."

"Not quite sure, but we've lost the others" Draco looked backwards and say nothing but sky.

"Zain knows where you live anyways. Do you think it's safe to go there?"

"It should be okay. You know you really should open your eyes. This view is incredible."

She slowly lifted her head, keeping her cheek pressed to his chest. Her breath caught in her throat. It looked like they were right next to the sun. The pinks, oranges, reds, purples, and blues surrounded them. Silence washed over them as all the stress dissipated into the clouds. 

They would think about what it would take to keep their heads from going under later


	21. Chapter 20 Little Black Book

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 20**

**Little Black Book**

Amalthea could feel the pull of the broom as Draco started descending.

"We're here" he whispered, not sure if she had fallen asleep or not.

Nodding her head slightly, she waited until Draco had gotten off of the broom before touching her feet to the ground. Following the path of the gray cobble stones with her eyes, Amalthea was shocked by what she saw. Instead of the huge, lavish mansion she envisioned Draco living in, was a two story, quaint Victorian cottage. The cottage itself was a beige color with dark blue shutters; yellow day lilies were planted in the rectangular beds underneath the windows. Dark blue wrap around porches were on both stories. The landscaping had every flower from purple Azaleas to the rare orange and blue Bird of Paradise. An old, humongous, Weeping Willow tree stood proudly to the left of the house.

"Come on" Draco stated softly, walking down the path towards the door.

Amalthea followed behind, taking in the sound of the cicadas, the smell of the mornings rain, the heat of the sun, and the sight of two cranes standing next to each other with their beaks nestled together on the lake shore. _His house is perfect,_ Amalthea thought in awe of everything around her.

"How can you live here and work constantly? I would never leave" she whispered.

Draco chuckled, a small smirk gracing his lips as he turned around to walk backwards.

"I try not to" he answered, putting his hand on the knob of the door. The house shimmered green in recognition to its master and the door opened slowly. It hadn't even opened all the way when a small body came flying out of the foyer into Amalthea's arms, almost knocking her over.

"Missus Thea. Oh hows this Jovi was worried" she cried, burying her face into Amalthea stomach.

"Oh Jovi! You're okay! When did you get here?"

"Mister Malfoy dropped me here before he took Neferkare to the Ministry. That man is scary."

Draco sniggered.

"I'm starved! Anyone for some brunch?"

Amalthea's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't even realize how hungry she was until Draco said something, her mouth started watering just thinking about having food. Nodding her head enthusiastically, she smiled down at Jovi.

"Jovi can makes us something. Then we can all sit to a nice brunch on the back part of the porch!"

"No I can make it Jovi. But if you could clean up the porch a little for me and set the table I would appreciate it."

Following Draco into the kitchen, Amalthea looked around the inside of the house. The foyer was large and extremely inviting. The walls painted a coffee color, cream and pistachio green knick knacks gave the house a very earthy feel. Modern Muggle art hung on the walls, with the occasional plant or flower accenting it on a stand; dark oak wood floors. A glass spiral stair case was in the middle leading up to the landing at the top of the stairs.

The kitchen had an old black stone oven, as well as Muggle stainless steel appliances. The wall paper was a dark forest green with a vine printed pattern, tan and gold granite counters, light stained oak cabinets, and beige floor stones. The place was immaculate. Not a speckle of dust to be seen, not a dish out of place.

"How about my plantain BLT and fried eggplant as the side?"

"You cook?"

Draco smirked.

"Man of many talents" he waggled his eye brows, causing Amalthea to roll her eyes and blush.

"Yes I'm sure you are" mumbling more to herself than him.

She watched as his fingers worked fast, slicing the eggplant into small disks, dipping them into egg, and placing them gently in the hot oil. Letting those cook, he flattened two plantains and placed them into the oil in another frying pan. He turned and pulled out a package of bacon, the container of mayonnaise, and a head of lettuce. Opening the bacon, he placed a few slices in another pan, turning the eggplant pieces over, checking the plantains, and walked right out of the kitchen.

Amalthea blinked a few times, wondering where he was going with all this food cooking. She had no idea what he was doing, but she figured she could tend to the bacon. Slipping off of the barstool she was perched on, she grabbed the tongs and flipped the pieces that were ready, being careful not to get hit with hot grease. She looked up and was in complete amazement. There was a small window above the stove top and right outside of the window was Draco. He was kneeling in front of a tomato plant, caressing each tomato like one would a baby, trying to pick out which one he wanted. His hair blew in the wind, covering his face from her view, and she couldn't help the small delicate smile that graced her face. She could almost hear her walls crumbling.

"Oh shit. Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch" she cried. Her hand flying up to her mouth, using her tongue to try to soothe the burn she got because she wasn't paying attention. It wasn't even the oil that got her, apparently when she was ogling Draco her hand started to slip and landed right onto the rim of the scorching pan. _Shit! Gotta flip the bacon!_

She switched hands, keeping the burnt one in her mouth and used her left to flip the bacon. Concentrating so hard, she didn't hear Draco come up behind her. She did, however, feel when he grabbed her hand out of her mouth, putting yellow mustard over the already blistering burn.

"This will keep it from blistering more. You really should pay more attention. You're very accident prone. Your boyfriend will definitely have his job cut out for him."

"Well, that will separate the men from the boys won't it" she huffed.

"You would need a strong man. One who knows how to protect himself and would be capable of keeping you safe" he leaned down and whispered in her ear, pushing his body firm body into her soft one. Putting his large calloused hand over her tiny one, he guided their hands to retrieve the plantains and eggplant, placing them on a paper towel.

"Oh yea? You think you know what I need?" she asked, turning off the stove tops with her free hand.

"I don't think I know. I do know."

Twisting her head to look at him over her shoulder, she raised her right eyebrow to convey her skepticism.

"And what is that, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco looked hard into her eyes, trying to convey his feelings. Right now his eyes were a light blue with swirls of silver. _He really is beautiful._ She couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips.

"Me, of course" he whispered leaning in towards her like he was going in for a kiss, but Amalthea realized what he was doing and ducked under his arms.

"Uh uh uh Mr. Malfoy" she said laughing.

"You need to work for this girl."

Draco whipped around to look at her smiling behind him.

"I think I can do that" he grinned.

"Are you sure? You _are_ used to girls throwing themselves at your feet" she sneered, unable to contain the jealous glint in her eyes.

Using his Auror training, he snatched her arm up quick so she couldn't run, pulling her into his body tightly, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"I'll be your prince charming. This is the first time I've ever felt all these feelings I'm feeling now. I want to make this real Amalthea" he whispered into her ear.

"Prove it. Prove it to me. I want to believe you, but I have to be sure Draco. My Veela might not search out for a destined mate, but once I pick, we pick, that's it for me Draco. My Veela steals itself for that one person; if that person dies, or leaves me…I'll die. This isn't a game for me."

Draco stayed nestled in her hair, breathing in her scent. Minutes ticked by, he hadn't said anything, hadn't moved besides to occasionally pull her tighter to him. Suddenly, he jumped from her, snagged her arm and started sprinting towards the stair case.

"Draco, Draco wait, where are we going" she giggled.

He didn't answer her, just pulled her into a room with a desk in the middle of it and a huge fireplace, _probably uses that one for the floo._ Letting go of her hand, he strolled over to the desk, and pulled something out of it. Then he turned towards the fireplace, drew out his wand, and started a fire.

"This is a start" he said, holding up a small black book.

"What's that?"

"My little black book of course!"

"You actually have one of those?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"You didn't expect me to remember all those floo addresses by memory, did you?"

"There's that many Draco!" She exclaimed, eyes wide as saucers.

"Hey, when you're as good looking as m…"

"Don't even finish that Malfoy" she snorted, turning around and heading back towards the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to stay to watch me burn it?" he shouted after her.

"No, I'll leave you to mourn after your little black book on your own."


	22. Chapter 21 Let it be Me

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 21**

**Let it be Me**

"Merlin's blue saggy bottoms, this is fucking amazing Draco! I can't believe you know how to cook, I had you pegged all wrong" stuffing her mouth with even more food.

Draco was torn between making a sharp comment about what she said and being completely enraptured with watching her eat. He had never, in his entire 21 years of life, seen a woman eat like this one. So tiny, so little, and yet she could eat enough for 5 of his men after a week's long mission. And forget manners. Jovi was looking at her horrified.

"Missus! I taught you better! You're making a mess!" Jovi cried shaking her head.

"No wonders why you haven't had any dates…" she mumbled dryly to herself.

He was sure he had never laughed so much in his life, as he had in these few days he'd known Amalthea. _Few days? Has it really only been that long. Wow. I feel like I've known her for so long… _He was ripped out of his thoughts when Amalthea did an un-purebred like snort.

"Don't you criticize me missy. Just the other day I saw you stuff a whole sandwich in your mouth! Plus I haven't eaten since Saturday morning and now it's Monday morning!"

"That is no excuse!"

"Ohhhhh and what was your 'excuse' then."

"I's is an elf not a pureblood witch. I's can be grubby and nasties as much as I's wants!"

Draco and Amalthea looked at each other for a few seconds and burst out into peals of laughter. She was laughing so hard she had tears coming down her face, clutching her stomach and was leaning against Draco.

She sat up slowly, keeping her hand on Draco's arm. He looked at her and sucked in his breath. The sun from the window over the stove was creating a halo around her. It brought out the shine in her black hair, made her tan skin glow with warmth, and made her smile seem even more inviting. She was talking softly with Jovi, about only Merlin knows what, he wasn't paying attention. He was too busy trying not to grab her and snog her to death.

Only when she turned to talk to him, did he tune back into their conversation.

"Where do you want Jovi and me to sleep?"

"Huh?"

"Dracoooo, pay attention" she growled playfully.

"Where can Jovi and I sleep?"

"Oh yes, follow me."

"What about the dishes?"

Draco reluctantly, because he knew her hand would drop from his arm, stood up, flicked his wand and the dishes flew to the sink, washing themselves.

"Covered" he winked over his shoulder.

"You girls coming or what?"

Amalthea let Jovi go first, then ran up behind her, snagging her up in her arms, laughing and twirling in the middle of the foyer.

"Wait, Draco! Can we pleaseeeee go outside first?" Both she and Jovi, who was still snuggled in her arms, were giving him puppy dog eyes and cute pouts. Sighing, he headed back down the stairs, chuckling and was about to answer when Amalthea squealed and ran out the back doors.

"SLOW DOWN missus!"

"No NO NO NO NO NO THEA!"

SPLASH

Hearty laughter rang through the air and Draco felt like his home was finally a home. _"If I lived here I would never leave"_ Amalthea's words rang in his ears. Unfortunately, it had never felt like home to him though. It was a stunning house, he could admit that, but it wasn't home; it was just a place that he came to occasionally to rest his head. Before he met Amalthea, he felt like no matter what he did, nothing went his way. Yea sure he got a lot of ass, but that was boring and every woman was the same. They wanted him for his money, for his name now that he made it a good one, for his fame. They didn't want to take the time out to know him, they didn't take the time to make him laugh, to listen to how stressful his week was, or to just sit in silence with him and let him work out his problems on his own.

Watching her splash in the water, hair stuck to her face, smile so bright that it out shone the sun, he realized that she came at the right time. It was that time, when he really did need someone around. Even if things didn't work out, and she ended up just being a friend, it's what he needed. She was obviously a strong girl. Here she was as happy as a child with no worries in the world when, not even 12 hours ago, she was being held captive after watching her father's soul sucked out of him.

He was casually leaning against the door frame, left leg crossed over his right with his arms crossed over his chest. He realized he was at a point in his life where he wanted someone to talk to about everything that happened in the war, about how much he missed his mother, about how he sometimes still feels the glares when he's walking in Hogsmeade. How it would be nice to have someone to come home to at the end of a mission to relax into, to talk to for hours at night just because he could. The war had changed everyone, and he was left empty, broken, and with nothing but his name. Now that he had survived, healed, fixed his family's name as much as he could, he was ready to enjoy his life. He had gotten out all of his partying, thanks to Blaise, who had also realized it was time to settle down and was reeled in by none other than Hermione Granger.

The warmth of the sun was settling into his cold bones and he was happy; truly, honestly, happy. His home felt complete with Amalthea here. This feeling was the reason why he was so okay with his feelings, why he wasn't running in the opposite direction of her. He would fight for her, work for her, do all the things he never did with any other woman; it would be a first for the both of them.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Ahhhhhhhh" Draco fell backwards, landing on his ass. He looked up and saw Amalthea standing over him trying not to smile, but her eyes gave it all away. Sitting up and leaning back on his hands, he kept his legs out in front of him but crossed them. She came to stand by him, knelt down, and sat on her calves. Tilting her head to the side, she smiled while picking up her hand and smoothing it down his hair.

"Boy! When you start thinking, you get lost in there don't you?"

"I'm sorry" he said softly.

"What are you apologizing for? You've done nothing wrong. You should never apologize for anything unless you're actually sorry."

Draco looked down at her.

"Please, let it be me."

"Huh? Let what be you?"

"Let it be me you come to when you need someone, when nothing's going your way or going right, or when you feel like you're always coming in last. When you feel like you have nowhere else to stand."

Amalthea was momentairily stunned. She didn't know what to say. This man, she barely knew, was practically pouring his heart out to her, was welcoming her into his arms, and was sincerely interested in her; just because of her. Not for her money, not for her name, not for the clan fame her father had brought their family, but because of her. She smiled. The hand on his shoulder went to his jaw, which she touched softly but firmly enough to let him know to look at her.

"Where did that come from?"

"I just…I realized, watching you and Jovi play, that I want you to be that for me. I want to be that friend you need, that person you come home to, even if it is to throw something at, but I'd know you came to me first. I can't describe it, I don't know how I can feel this way after only a few days, but Amalthea I want you to be the place I call my own."

His eyes never left hers and the calmness that came from them, the way they were a solid clear blue, spoke volumes of the sincerity behind his words. He wasn't just pulling her leg, he wasn't just looking for a one off, he was genuinely happy with her.

She could feel the Veela magic in her vibrate, taking her breath away. Leaning up on her knees, she clasped his cheeks in her hands, pulling his forehead to her lips.

"If it's a friend you need, it can definitely be me."


	23. Chapter 22 Find a Way

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 22 **

**Find a Way **

Amalthea smiled as she snuggled into her pillow. She had spent all afternoon with Draco and Jovi down by the lake and before they knew it the sun was setting. Jovi had made butternut squash soup for dinner and Amalthea could barely eat she was so tired. She had asked where Draco wanted them to sleep, but Jovi had made a comment about missing the kids at the orphanage, so they decided she would stay there until Amalthea found a place for them to stay. Once she found a flat, she would floo over to see the kids, since it had been so long anyways, they would spend the day there then Jovi could come back to the flat. After that, the cute little elf would be able to go back and forth between the two places at her will.

Amalthea told Draco that she really needed to get back to work at St. Mungos in the morning. She had to figure out a way to rearrange her clients since she had missed out on a bunch the past few days. He had said that was fine because he had to meet up with the Aurors in the morning anyways, but they had agreed to meet in Hogsmeade for lunch to get their "scam" going.

_I wonder if it's going to interfere with his work, if our pretend relationship isn't so pretend._

_Pft. Those Auror boys already know you two are gonna be doing it before the months over. Did you see the way that Nott man looked at you two together; like he was going to rip Draco's head off. _

_Ew. I mean he's not bad looking but he's so skinny!_

Amalthea laughed to herself, she could feel the pull of sleep taking over her body. The last thing she saw before her world went black was a tuft of blonde hair and a soft smile. The next thing she knew her pillow was vibrating, letting her know it was 7 o'clock and it was time to go to St. Mungos to try and save her job. She groaned and rubbed her head. _Morgana it feels like I only slept for 2 minutes. I hope Draco's got coffee down there somewhere or I'm going to have to stop by the store and get some. Oh great and I have no clothes. What happened to that bag I had taken from the house? _

She laid in bed for a few minutes thinking about it, but she couldn't remember what happened to it.

"_No, no please don't take this!"_

"_Stop being a pussy and take the bag from her!"_

"_NO!" Amalthea had shouted, kicking and punching the men in front of her, but all of her efforts had seemed futile. They had ripped the bag from her hand like she had just _

"_Now strip her, lets test run this bitch before we hand her to Cornelius."_

Well, now she knew what happened to it. She could just transfigure the button up Draco had lent her last night but first she needed coffee. She rolled out of the bed, sluggishly making her way down the glass stairs, which were freezing on her bare feet, when she heard someone downstairs. Dragging her wand from her underwear, she crept towards the noise, flattened herself against the wall outside the kitchen, waiting for the noise to stop.

"_Congelo_!" she shouted as she rounded the corner.

"Oh my goodness Draco, _Finis!"_ she gasped running over him to catch the pan of eggs from falling to the ground.

"My god woman! Assaulting me in my own home! And why the hell did you never consider being an Auror?"

"I am so sorry! You didn't burn yourself or anything did you?" she asked, running her hands all over him checking to make sure everything was in place.

"Woman! It was just a freezing spell. It's not like you threw a _Sectumsempre_ at me. Are you always this fussy in the morning?"

"I'm in a new place, asshole. I heard noise and with everything going on I have to be careful!"

"I was just picking on you, no need to get testy!"

"Yea, yea" rolling her eyes, as she jumped up on the island behind Draco, picking up the plates he had set out and holding them out in front of her.

"Can you grab tho…" he started as he turned around, but never finished because she already had the plates out in front of her. However, he was less concerned about the plates and more concerned about how she looked in his button up, on his counter, in his home, with bed head made from one of his beds.

_Mine_, he growled in his head, his possessive nature kicking in. He'd been nothing but sweet daffodils with her until now, but in this moment the animal inside of him wanted nothing more than to swat the plates out of her hand and flip her over into the counter; taking her right then and there.

"Earth to Draco! Aren't you going to put eggs on my plate? I've got to go and so do you! Oh and do you have coffee?"

Shaking his head slightly, taking a deep breath, he nodded his head towards the counter on the right. He had already made a fresh batch this morning and placed a coffee mug next to the pot for her to take to work with her.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're very welcome" he laughed while dishing out eggs to each plate and adding a piece of buttered toast, while she made her coffee; the gray button up transforming into a set of healer robes as she hummed a soft tune to herself.

"How is it you can do magic so freely like that?"

Shrugging, she whispered that it probably had to do with her being Veela and growing up in an environment where there weren't really restrictions put on their magic like they had in London. She sat in the chair next to him, which he found amusing because most people would sit across from the other person.

"How am I supposed to get to St. Mungos? Is your floo hooked up?"

"No. I don't like the idea of people being able to pop in and out whenever they please."

"You do realize you can close your floo so they can't do that right" she interrupted him.

"Yea I know, but still. I don't have an Apparition point either for the same reason."

"Draco, you can ward your house to only allow certain people silly! How do you get around then?"

"I fly."

"What if something happened and you had to get to the hospital quick or to the Ministry or anywhere really?"

"I…I don't think I ever thought about it like that. I guess I can open a floo" he mumbled to himself, looking down at his plate.

She reached over to cover his hand his hers and she squeezed his hand.

"What are you so afraid of?"

Draco was silent for a couple of minutes, not looking at her, not tightening his hand around hers, and not doing anything.

"With all the things I saw in the war, hell with all the things I see now years after the war, I just try to be cautious." He hadn't looked at her and his hair was covering his face. His body was tense and she could feel the shift in the air. So she acted on instinct, pulling her body closer to his, hand on his cheek turning him towards her. She leaned up, pressing her lips tenderly against his until he relaxed into her. Pulling back, she rubbed their noses together.

"One step at a time Draco. And now you have me to help you, I'm here for you to lean on when you need me" she smiled at him.

He leaned into the crook of her neck, sighing.

"If I don't leave now, I never will" he groaned.

"I just want to stay here and sleep for a week."

"Well, why don't you go in, discuss the case and get information you need. Then come home and sleep. We can do lunch tomorrow. You need rest, no offense but you look like death warmed over."

"You're so loving my lumpkins!"

"OUCH!"

"Don't cry! I told you I'd slug you the next time you called me that!"

"I didn't think you were serious, mean thing!" he cried playfully, rubbing his arm.

"HO! HO! The big bad ex-Deatheater gone rogue, taken down by a little pinch of a woman!" Amalthea burst into fits of laughter.

Draco just looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"I'm falling for a nutter….great…." he mumbled to himself, glad that Amalthea was putting their dishes in the sink.

"Why are you washing those with your hands?"

"Okay Mr. Lazy, you don't have to do everything with your wand…" she threw at him over her shoulder.

"Oh but I'm pretty sure you'd like how I do things with my wand" he waggled his eye brows at her.

"I've seen your wand work. It was mediocre at best"

Standing up from the table in a huff, he stomped over to her, grabbed her hips and pulled her into him. She could feel him hardening against the small of her back, his hand wandering to cup her breasts, as he dipped his knees pushing up, pulling her body off the ground and into his arms; he used the counter to steady them.

"We both have to go to work but trust me, I'm gonna find a way to convince you to let me have my way with you. I'll catch your hand when I can. And know this, that when you've accepted us/me and you're ready I'm gonna make you stay."

"I don't think I'll complain much" she gasped, getting into the feeling of his lips on her neck. That was until her wand started vibrating letting her know that she had to go to work.

"Ugh, do I have to."

"Your vaults have to be deeper than mine, so technically no you don't" he breathed, kissing his way up her jaw, and turning her around so she could sit on the counter and he could reach her lips easier.

"Mm, no Draco! Bad boy!" she slapped him playfully on the nose.

"I have clients that need me."

"Apparently I don't count."

"You'll get my time tonight, I promise." She smiled at him as she jumped off of his counter.

Twirling on the spot and not going anywhere.

Her eyes went flat as she glared at Draco.

"I hate London already."

Draco laughed and scooped her up.

"It's a morning broom ride for you my darling."

"Draco, whatever your middle name is, Malfoy. If you don't set up your floo by tonight so I can floo home I'm never sleeping with you. EVER."

"That's harsh…wait did you say floo home" he smiled. Nuzzling down into her hair he whispered

"Looks like I don't have to search too hard to find a way!"


	24. Chapter 23 The End Where I begin

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 23**

**The End Where I Begin**

She was a woman on a mission, as she stomped through the Ministry looking for the Auror department; in her anger she kept getting lost which just added fuel to the fire. _That Rita woman is dust! _Thea could feel her Veela pulsing with anger and she WOULD get her revenge.

She had been smiling like a loon all morning, walking peacefully to St. Mungos through Hogsmeade. She had a whistle on her tongue and pep in her step; all because of Draco. That was until she passed a news stand. She didn't typically buy the rubbish, but she was curious to see if anything about the case had been printed. However, she didn't get any further than the front page. And oh boy did she receive the shock of her life. Right there, on the front page of the Daily Prophet which 90% of wizzarding London bought, was an excessively sized picture of Draco sweeping her off her feet and then flying off into the sunrise together. At the angle the picture was taken, people would think that she and Draco were doing a whole lot more than snogging on the broom.

**London's Number One Bad Boy Steals the Heart of Egypt's Number One Crime Syndicate's Daughter**

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Beware lovely ladies; London's heartthrob has gotten bored of us good girls and has regressed to his past bad boy days. He has decided to make his move on Amon Vitani's, Egypt's number 1 "Godfather," only daughter. _

_Draco was seen pushed up against the young Vitani heiress as they made their way through the crowds at her father's kissing. He was caught running after her when she was captured by what one can only guess were a rival clan; she and her captor Disapperated in the middle of the crowd. It is whispered that he went completely berserk over her disappearance. So unlike him to lose his cool, especially in a big gathering; perhaps the family's rumored Veela heritage is true. Or maybe, the two were secretly together for a while now and the title of Head Clan has gone down to one of our own! If so, girls now would be the time to try to catch his eye! Money, power, looks, what more could you ask for?_

_If some of you reading this paper have never heard of the Vitani family you should go do your research. The family is one of the oldest and most pure in the entire wizzarding world. Amalthea Vitani is not only a dazzling and exotic woman, but she has a reputation of being very sweet and almost saintly. She has given millions of galleons towards Post War proceeds and charities, and has even opened a small orphanage in France, for children who lost their families due to the war. A woman of high breeding, expected grace, and a very large name to fill, she has never made one political slip up. Imaginably, trying to restore her family name, much like our own Draco Malfoy. _

_She's nothing our beloved Draco Malfoy has been seen with before and unfortunately, for us ladies who have waited to catch his eye for a while now, we will have to work even harder because apparently he found yesterday morning. We were able to capture the loving moment between them, when they were hounded by us Wizzarazzi, and Draco, the ever the noble knight and shining armor, swept her off her feet, jumped on his broom, and rode off into the sunrise together. From the looks of it, his flying broom wasn't the only broom she was riding that day._

_Let's see how long she can keep the attention of our playboy! We all know how he is girls so I wouldn't give up hope any time soon._

Sure the article wasn't long but it wasn't really anything too horrible, but really. Did she have to encourage women to run after him, even though she was trying to make it sound like they were in a possible relationship? _If we were really in a relationship I would be pissed. _

_You are pissed Thea._

_Yea well she shouldn't talk about us like that. And that wasn't the ONLY broom I was riding! That woman made us sound like some common slag!_

How could they let her print something like that?

_I am not some hussy and I won't be talked about like that! _

She finally found the Auror department and walked right by a half clothed, big boobed, blonde haired tart that was obviously the secretary, and straight into Draco's office. Slamming open the door, she started yelling at him!

"Have you seeeee….." her screech was abruptly caught in her throat as she took in the view in front of her. Draco Malfoy was standing with his hands on his desk and lip locked with some pug faced brunette who was sitting between his arms, hands entangled in his hair. She could feel her heart stop beating.

Her breathe caught in her throat and time stopped.

_I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU HE WAS USING US._

_Thea…_

_I KNEW I shouldn't have trusted him. And YOU…YOU'RE supposed to be the one to be able to tell who's good for us!_

_Thea…maybe you should let him explain…things aren't always how they look._

_SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm going to be in control of us from now on. _

Her eyes turned into slits and started glowing green, as her magic swirled around her in smoke like puffs of air; successfully merging her Veela into her.

"Fuck. You." Her tone cold and clipped. She turned on her heal and left just as quickly as she came.

Draco tried to pry himself from the woman in front of him.

"Thea wa…"

"Drakie, don't mind her! You know she was just a side piece for yo…"

"Don't you DARE finish that thought Pansy Parkinson!" he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her down on the desk; disgusted when he saw her eyes darken with lust.

"If you EVER come near me again, I will make sure your husband knows every unfaithful act you've ever committed. You'll be divorced, broke, and on your ass with a ruined reputation before you blink an eye" he growled out, eyes turning to a charcoal color. He threw her to the ground and ran after Amalthea.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I have to find her._

"Amalthea! How nice to see you this lovely morning. I'm glad we ran into each other. I needed to talk to you."

She whipped around about to give the man a piece of her mind when she noticed that it was Kingsley. Sighing, trying to release all the anger and hurt she was feeling, but it wasn't working.

"Amalthea" he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Shaking her head, she allowed the tears to fall. He pulled her into his chest.

"Draco was…there was…kissing a girl…" were the only words Kingsley could make out between her sobs.

Without her noticing, he pulled her backwards into his office, trying to get her out of the lobby of the Auror department. Her sobs turned to sniffles, sniffles turned to hiccups, hiccups turned to heavy sighs; minutes passed by.

"Now you want to tell me what happened?"

His deep voice vibrated in his chest, tickling her ear causing her to smile; he was like a papa bear. He was what she imagined a father should be like. Gentle yet forceful, warm, inviting…maybe that's why she wouldn't let herself like the man. She had met him about 8 years ago, when they had first started investigating her father, and then again a year ago when she had apparated to Egypt's Ministry with her dead and bloody mother in her arms. Apparently, there was a meeting every month with every Head of Ministry, and she had popped up in the middle of the table during that very meeting.

"I read the paper today, got angry, and headed over to Draco's office to see if he had read it yet. When I got there, he was kissing another woman…" she whispered.

She could feel him take in a deep breath.

"Sometimes…you have no choice but to walk away, my dear. But, remember you always have TWO choices. One is to give him a chance, which is the choice I think you should follow. Some people don't learn from their past mistakes, but I truly believe that Draco Malfoy has. The way that man looks at you…I haven't seen that in a very long time Amalthea. I've watched that man grow up from a sniveling little boy to courageous man he is today and I would gladly vouch for him. But, ultimately it's up to you. Your second choice is to walk away and never give it a real go.

I hope from the bottom of my heart that you choose the first option. I have never, in all my 56 years, seen two people drawn to each other the way you two are. I know you're Veela, but I believe the magic that's between you guys is not from that. You never know what happened unless you talk to him. Give it a few days to work out your feelings and then go talk to him."

She nodded at him, taking in everything he was saying.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"We will talk about it later tonight yea? Meet me at Ophelia's café tonight in Hogsmeade for dinner. That will give you time to clear your head properly."

"Thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder."

"Amalthea. I know you don't want to run into him. I give you permission to Apparate from here to St. Mungos."

She turned to look at him, tears in her honey green eyes; giving him the most grateful smile he had ever seen and his heart broke for her. _Dear Merlin, I pray that they work things out. They belong together. _He thought to himself, standing, and determined to find his pea brained Auror. He was going to give Draco a run for his money.

_Augh. Where the fuck could she have gone?_ Draco was screaming and kicking at himself mentally. He should have known better than to let Pansy in his office. She had the glint in her eye which alerted him she was up to something and yet he didn't pay any attention to his gut feeling. _Dumb ass! _She had straight up, ran and jumped onto his desk locking her arms around him and kissing him, just as Amalthea had slammed open his door. _Talk about horrible timing!_

"What are you doing, Draco?" Theodore asked innocently, as he stood leaning up against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, and looking down at his finger nails.

Draco narrowed his eyes. _What the fuck is he up to this time?_

"What do you want Theodore?"

"Oh nothing Malfoy. Just thought you should know that I just caught your new girl toy arm locked with our boss. But I guess you're too busy to listen to what I have to say" he said too sweetly. As he turned, his fake smile turned into a sneer. _Take that Malfoy._

_With Kingsley? It had to have been a friendly hug. Right?_

Draco was torn from his thoughts when the hair on his neck stood up and his body buzzed with the pulse of magic; he ducked to the left. A spell causing a crater in the wall in front of him.

"What the HELL? Who did that?" he yelled, turning around and was face to wand.

"What is wrong with you boy? Letting that girl go! Have you lost your fucking marbles?" Kingsley yelled.

"She…she came to you" Draco stuttered. Kingsley might like him, but he didn't doubt for one second the promise of the wrath flaring in his eyes.

"Yes! You finally find something good and you muck it up boy! You better hope she's willing to hear what you have to say. If she does, you better hope to Merlin and all that's above that you don't screw up again! You hold onto that girl Draco, you get her and you hold on tightly." Kingsley whispered.

Draco's eyes were wide with shock. He had never seen Kingsley so passionate before.

"I don't want you to end up like me. You know you remind me a lot of me when I was younger. I was just like you, sleeping with any girl that I wished, and I found a girl just like Amalthea. Beautiful, powerful, smart, not like any of the swots I slept with on a regular basis. We got together, she confessed her love for me, and I ran away. To this day, I haven't been with another woman. She was my heart and I let her go because of my pride. I hold onto the hope that I'll find her again someday and when I do I want to be able to tell her that I waited for her" a lone tear escaped his eye.

"Don't be me Draco. The cure for a heart isn't always to move along. Get rid of your ghosts, get rid of the skeletons, and let yourself be loved."

Draco nodded his head, captivated with what he had just heard. Guilt slowly over took him. All the Auror's made fun of Kingsley behind his back, wondering if he was gay because they never saw him with a woman, but now he knew. Now he knew why. He had a new found respect for the large man before him, watching as silent tears fell from his eyes.

"Give her a few days, and then go after her. Until then BEHAVE!" Kingsley walked up to him and ruffled his silky blonde hair.

"She's worth it."

"I know. I know that from the bottom of my heart. It really wasn't what it looked like."

"I figured. I can see it in your eyes. You look at her like I used to look at Paka."

She arrived at St. Mungos and amerced herself in the paper work on her desk. Mind going to Draco as she looked out of her window, thinking to herself: _the end of my past…_

Draco flooed to Blaise's, falling out of the fireplace and stomping towards his office, knowing Blaise was working from home. Ignoring Hermione and Blaise, Draco went straight to the liquor cabinet, tore open the fire whiskey, and took a large gulp thinking to himself: …_is where we'll begin._


	25. Chapter 24 Dare you to Move

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 24**

**Dare You to Move**

Amalthea was horribly, disgustingly, miserable. It had been two weeks since the incident with Draco and she had been avoiding all the places she might run into him, but she couldn't make herself stop thinking about him. She hadn't gone by the book shop to catch up on the expenses, in fact she didn't go through Hogsmeade at all for fear she would run into him and his new girl toy she had seen with him on the cover of Witch Weekly. Even going so far as canceling that appointment with Kingsley and she had been putting it off since then, claiming she was too busy at work and moving into her new flat. In all honesty, she really was extremely busy, but she could have found the time for the meeting if she allowed herself to make some.

She had found a small flat a few days ago, on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, which was a 20 minute walk to work if she went around Hogsmeade and 10 minutes if she went through it. The flat was in the middle of a series of 7 flats that were joined together. The road contained 12 similar buildings. She had looked at a couple of them; each one was set up slightly different from the one before. She had settled on a spacious two bedroom.

The layout was very open and flowed smoothly, creating a very peaceful Zen aura. With all the buildings being brand new, each tenant was allowed creative rights to their space. She chose a crème with red theme; it was very sophisticated and sharp, adding a flare of flavor to the small space.

When you came through the bright red door, there was a crème painted hallway that lead to the living room. The walls were the same color as the hallway, and the first thing you saw upon entering the living room was the floor to ceiling dark chocolate fire place. The mantle above the actual fire pit area sunk in and had a statue of Isis on the left and Anubis on the right. In the middle of the sunken rectangle was a large crystal ball and had a small hole on the bottom where you put incense so the smoke swirled into the ball itself; tall white bright red never ending candles were mounted on either side of the fortune telling sphere. Modern Muggle art hung tastefully on the walls, a plush crème couch sat in the middle with a dark wood coffee table. The coffee table had a small bowl in the middle that had floating red candles in the shape of maple leaves placed precisely in the middle.

There was a bar area, that lead to the open kitchen, so she could see into the living room while she cooked. The gold marble counter tops were accented with light tan cabinets, a crème brick oven, and stainless steel Muggle appliances including a 4 gas burner stove. There were two hall ways on either side of the kitchen that lead to the two bedrooms. Both rooms were adjoined with an enormous en suite bathroom that had a Jacuzzi tub, glass stand up rain shower lined with gray stone, his and her sinks. It was small but it had just what she and Jovi needed and nothing more. It was perfect.

Rubbing her temples in hard circles, she couldn't help but sigh. She had thought about Draco every second of every day, that had passed by. It felt like eternity had passed by which made it more concrete that it wasn't just some crush she was going to get over. This whole situation made her think that her Veela did have a destined mate because the ache she felt in her chest was not normal for two people who barely know each other. It felt as if she was dying, like this hole in her chest was going to consume her. She had barely eaten anything, except the food Jovi would force her to eat the few times she even made it home from work. The only thing keeping her going was the pepper up potions she brewed and put in her coffee. Sleep evaded her, so she used the time to gain more patients, which was probably unhealthy in itself. The body could only go in and out of someone's mind so many times before being drained of its energy, combined with her lack of sleep, Jovi was sure that Amalthea was going to put herself into a coma. Even Amalthea's co-workers had been hounding her all week, they could see through the glamour charms hiding the black circles under her eyes, but she just shooed them all back to work saying that nothing happened and she was fine.

Jovi was scared for her though, and in all honesty, so was she. Veela magic could only sustain her for so long before her whole body shut off period. With her denying the mate she had chosen, she could feel herself dying and seeing him with someone else, speed up the process. Amalthea was in deep trouble, and it was getting harder and harder to lift herself up off the floor.

Draco was a fucking wreck. He hadn't slept, he had barely eaten, and he was surviving off of pepper ups and hangover cures. The first night he had gotten completely smashed at Blaise's house and had ended up pouring his heart out to Hermione Granger, of all people; Blaise had gone to bed saying that Draco was an idiot and that was it. His best friend, his best mate since he was born, just went to bed when he was clearly in distress. Hermione had actually been nice to him, though, and for the first time since he had known her, her eyes filled with sympathy instead of hate. He fell asleep, crying and going on and on about Amalthea. Ever since that night, he had gotten pissed at the bar or in his office; he refused to go home unless he needed to because it felt just as empty as his heart. She belonged there with him damnit and he wouldn't sleep in that bed until she was in it with him.

He worked, trained his ass off, and drank then repeated the next day. Despite what Witch Weekly wrote, he wasn't on a date with that woman. She was a client that was helping with the case, and of course, as they were leaving the restaurant, Rita Skeeter just happened to walk by. He had made sure to steer clear of any and all women, but of course it didn't work with his luck.

He did want to find her! He wanted to go to her work, pull her to him by her arms, call her an idiot for leaving him, and then never let her go, but he was following Kingsley's advice and giving her space. Letting her work out her feelings for him, she obviously has some trust issues she needs to work out since she wouldn't stay and listen to him, but then again…he would have done the same thing, after punching the man in the face. However, his heart couldn't take this much longer. It felt like a permanent hole that was consuming him, and he knew she was the girl for him. Ever since she ran into him at the Ministry, she had captured his heart, entwined her magic with his and he wouldn't feel whole with anyone else. He was going to marry her, see her swollen with his children, and he was going to die holding her to his chest. This bump in the road just helped make it concrete in his mind, that she was the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

In the two weeks she had been absent, they hadn't gotten too far on the case. They knew that there was a new Head of the Clans, and he had four new people working with him. Apparently, he had gone in and cleaned house because some refused to work with him after working with a prodigy like Amon. Amon may have been crazy, but he was clever. He had known how to go about getting his prizes without getting caught, he had known who to have in his pockets and when, and most importantly he didn't parade his prizes, he knew to keep a low profile; the only reason he was caught was because his own daughter gave the Ministry his journals giving them all the evidence they needed.

They received that information from some of the former clan members who wanted the new head to be kissed as well. Apparently, this new head wasn't like very much. However, the clan members had met the same fate as Cornelius because the curses that were put on them killed them after taking Veritasum potions. However, that was about it. Unfortunately, there weren't enough angry people out there to step up and talk; they were too scared.

Theodore had gotten more and more smug as the days past. Theodore had told the whole team that Amalthea left him for another man. They had gotten in a brawl out fight in the break room two days ago.

"_You knew you couldn't keep a woman of that caliber for long" Theodore sneered. _

"_Oh, and you would know how to keep a woman at all. First of all, I don't see you with women like her at all, let alone women period. Second, as I recall, three years ago your girlfriend came to ME because you weren't fucking her right."_

Draco still wore his black eye proudly because it was the only hit Theodore had gotten in before Draco kicked his ass and put him in St. Mungos, sending him a bouquet of pansies the next day.

They had never gotten along though. Growing up, Theodore's parents always shined a light on him and Blaise, asking Theodore why he couldn't be as smart or as good as them. During school, Theodore poured his heart into his work, turning his back on creating any form of a social life so he could get the best grades he could, however Draco had bested him in every subject without even trying. Then Draco had converted to the light side and worked as a spy during his 7th year. Theodore had been the one to rat him out to Voldemort after he had pretended to become a spy as well. Theodore was the one that had been feeding Voldemort information and after the war, everyone who had witnessed it was dead so they couldn't testify against him. They only had Draco's word, but that wasn't enough to convict him. He had been put on watch for 2 years and during that time he had confessed to his crimes. But he had gotten off the list with good behavior, seemingly repentant for what he did. Draco thought it was absolute bullshit. The man was a slimy snake but Kingsley seemed to trust him, or maybe he was just here so Kingsley could keep an eye on him. Whatever it was, Draco wanted him gone.

He stood up and threw everything off of his desk, running to the training room, shutting and magically locking the door. He was throwing curse after curse after curse at anything and everything in the room. Releasing his pent up anger, hurt, confusion, and most of all pain; it was 50 minutes before Draco fell to the floor completely exhausted, covered in sweat.

He wasn't sure he had the strength to lift himself up off the floor this time; he just wished these past days had never happened but nothing he was doing was making it go away. He knew what he had to do…He needed her and he was going to get her…Screw Kingsley.


	26. Chapter 25 More than Sorry

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 25**

**More Than Sorry**

The book store was a MESS! She hadn't been here since the day Draco had been here and she hadn't heard a word from Darius. Usually, he sent her updates and new ideas but he had been completely M.I.A and she was worried. But looking around, it was a good thing she came.

It was about 6 a.m. She had wanted to get here early, so she could have the chance to talk to Darius before all the customers started pouring in. Walking towards the back storage, the mess just got worse and worse.

"Darius what the HELL is goin…"

Darius whipped around and looked at Amalthea.

"Thea what are you doing here?" he cried, like a child caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. However, his eyes held a frantic flare to them that made her immediately suspicious.

"I own this place…Darius" she said as she glared at the man standing next to Darius.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" she questioned Theodore.

"Nothing at all. Just talking to a good friend of mine" he shrugged her off.

"You two know each other?" she asked distrustfully; she didn't like Theodore. He sent her Veela magic flaring which usually meant trouble. She had no personal reason to hate the man, but he made her uneasy.

"He guys, I got this new chi…Amalthea what are you doing here?" the bulky man questioned, throwing his hands behind his back; out of her peripheral she noticed Darius's head hang as he sighed in….was that shame shining in his eyes?

"Markel…I own this place. I can come here whenever the hell I want to. What are you hiding behind your back?" she questioned, moving her body to the side to try to peer around him.

"Nothing. Just something for the new potion were trying downstairs" he lied smoothly. _Too bad I can smell the deceit on him, _she thought as her eyes flashed green.

"Oh, is that so. Then you wouldn't mind showing it to me now would you? Seeing as how, I am the one paying for your little projects" she smirked; _talk your way out of that one._

"It's a surprise! The potion is almost done!"

"Oh! Well then, you wouldn't mind being packed up and out by the end of the week then would you?" she growled.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh just because he won't show you what's behind his back?" Theodore scoffed.

"No actually I don't. When you dish out 100,000 galleons for a project that you don't know about, then you can make the decisions. Until then keep your greasy nose out of my fucking business; literally." She sneered, eyes completely green.

"Bu bu but…we won't be done by then" Markel stuttered.

"Well that sucks doesn't it."

"Thea, please. Just let him finish his project then kick him out. Don't you want the benefits?" Darius pleaded.

"Oh, funny you should mention that. You know, that paper you signed on, the wizzarding oath…if you would have read it like a smart business person, you would have seen that I get profits, whether you finish it here or not. I just get less of the profits, but I receive some none the less" she mocked, quirking an eye brow at all three gentlemen.

Theodore turned on his heal, about to leave when all of the sudden he heard a pop; flinging back around he saw Amalthea was gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Amalthea screamed, clutching a blue poker chip in her hand.

"What the hell is this? Which one of you is involved? What the hell is going on? Give me two reasons wh…"

"Get her before she goes to the ministry!" Theodore yelled.

Markel whipped around wrapping his hulking arms around Amalthea. She caught a whiff of something…something familiar…

"I've got you, you bitch!" he growled, voice rumbling in his chest.

"_She's a looker ain't she?" said the man holding her. He was running his hands all through her hair, all over his faced and she could smell ingredients of a potion; the Witch Hazel and Wormswort strong on his fingers. _

"_Don't touch her. You know Cornelius doesn't like when his prizes are touched" yelled the taller man standing next to him. _

Both of their faces had been distorted by a disillusionment charm, but she should have recognized those voices. She felt like such a fucking idiot. Now she was caught again, but her heart lurched. Out of everyone, she never would have guessed that Darius would have been involved but it all makes sense now. His father must have sent him to her because he arrived at exactly the right time and had been too perfect for the job, but she hadn't let that thought fester like she should have. At the time, she was just so happy to have found someone. _God, my father must have been really planning…and Markel…UGH I'm such a flipping idiot._

_Concentrate Thea…they're about to take you to Merlin knows where…THERE! HIS WRIST IS WEAK!_

"AH!" she yelled through gritted teeth. She hadn't noticed the knife, until he had it through her stomach.

"You fucking bitch! I've been waiting to get you. Do you know how hard it was to work for you…you weren't around so it made things easier but still! I tried to be patient and let things go according to pla…" 

She twisted her arm so she could wrap her fingers around his wrist; twisting on the burnt skin brought the husky man to his knees. He dropped her, and before her knees touched the ground she was gone.

"Dracoooooo!" She had Apparated to the Auror department. Tearing through the halls, she found his office easily from memory.

"Draco!" she slammed open his door, leaning against it as blood was seeping onto her white robes, knife still sticking out of her.

His head shot up, blonde hair flipping upwards, blue eyes connecting with green.

"Amalthea!" he jumped over his desk, running towards her, falling to his knees to catch her as she fell over.

"Draco. Darius, Theodore, and Markel are a part of the clans. I don't know how involved they are but…ahhh OW! THAT HURTS!"

Draco had his hand on the knife.

"I know, but I need to get it out and heal you before you bleed to death. It looks like whoever did this just missed your heart you crazy bint!"

Her eyes softened as she looked into his. Love and worry shining through his eyes and piercing into her soul. She reached her hand up to trace his jaw, her thumb running under his eye leaving a trail of blood.

"Merlin I've missed you Draco" she whispered.

He brought his head down to hers, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry. That goodbye wasn't so good for me. I've thought about you non-stop, my Angel…_I _missed you."

Nuzzling his nose against hers, he brought their lips together in a soft caress. Their magic flaring out, entwining with each other. Green danced with silver, swirling around everything in the room, stroking the onlookers causing their hearts and minds to be filled with serenity. This was a rare form of magic. _Those two are soul mates!_ Thought Kingsley, as him and Potter stood side by side watching the show in front of them. The strands of magic slowed and started to take shape, leaving a Dragon and a Phoenix in their wake, protecting their masters.

Draco pulled away, keeping his eyes closed, his nose against hers, breathing her in. She smelled like lavender and chamomile with a touch of something sweet. He could taste the coffee on her lips, he could feel her pliable body against his, and everything…absolutely everything was perfect. His soul felt complete.

"I've said goodbye so many times. I thought I was going to have to say it again. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I was trying to give you space but it felt like it was literally killing me" Draco whispered.

"It _was_ killing me" she nuzzled closer to him, her slim hand pulling him in for another kiss. Her brows knitted at the intensity of it. Their Patronus' wrapped around each other, cheek against cheek, tail tangled with tail.

She pulled away slowly.

"I'm so sorry" she held, tears coming down her face.

Draco shook his head.

"I'm more than sorry."

She started to smile, but it was ripped from her face as white hot pain seared through her body.

"I'm so much more than sorry" Draco whispered as he pulled the knife from her body.


	27. Chapter 26 Glory Box

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 26**

**Glory Box**

"DAMNIT DRACO MALFOY! You're supposed to warn someone before you do that!" she yelled at him; right hand tangled in his hair, left in his white button up.

"Damnit woman! Not the hair!" Draco playfully yelled back.

"OOO DON'T YOU DARE turn this into some little joke. DON'T YOU DARE try to be cute! You just ripped a knife out of my chest!"

"Yes and I'm healing it you big baby" he rolled his eyes, as his hands started glowing a white silvery color. But she could see the worry blooming in his eyes.

"…I'm going to show you baby when you're finished…" she mumbled to herself, turning her head away from him.

"What was that dearest?" Draco laughed.

"I said that you're a complete and utter asshole" she huffed, glaring at him.

"That's just rude! How could you say something like that to me? You should be throwing yourself at my feet, peasant."

"HA! Peasant! I'm far wealthier than you, AND my blood is 50 times more pure. So, YOU should be throwing yourself at MY feet!"

Draco scoffed.

Potter and Kingsley had witnessed the whole thing, their heads going back and forth between the two of them. Potter couldn't contain his laughter after hearing what Amalthea had shot back with.

"Now that's something I've been dying to hear since the first time I met you Malfoy. Someone has finally bested you in that department. I wish Hermione were here to witness this beautiful moment" Potter laughed with genuine mirth. Kingsley joined him and soon after that so did Amalthea. Draco was glaring at Potter until Amalthea's melodious laugh filled the air. His attention fully caught onto her. He looked down at her and smiled, nuzzling his face into her neck, arms going around her back to pull her into him.

"Wait one second. Didn't you say that you were never good at healing?" She quirked, putting her hands in front of her to stop him from pulling her in.

"I'm not good at it, doesn't mean I can't do it. You really think I go to St. Mungos every time I get a scratch or bruise while on a mission?" Draco shot back.

"I didn't say that, now did I?"

Draco just shook his head, looking down at her. His eyes softened, losing their mischievous twinkle, as his hand came up to cup her cheek.

"I really didn't kiss her Thea. She came in 5 seconds before you did and jumped me. I swear I didn't kiss her" he whispered, completely forgetting that there were other people in the room.

Tears sprung to her eyes. Nodding her head that she heard him, she tucked her now healed body into his; her small frame fitting perfectly in his. Kingsley and Potter looked at the couple then at each other, nodding their heads, the turned to leave the room quietly, giving them the privacy they deserved. However, they did stay outside of the door to stand guard so no one interrupted them; plus they wanted to be there when the two came out, there were things that needed to be discussed. Amalthea had obviously come with information, and they were both itching to hear what it was. This case had gone on long enough.

Draco and Amalthea hadn't even noticed the lack of company.

"All you had to do was ask, stay and ask me what happened. And the newspapers! They were all lies. That woman was someone giving us information about the new head. That was it. I couldn't choose another over you…I promi…"

Draco's lips were being occupied in a new way. Amalthea had turned her body so she was chest to chest with him. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she smashed her lips into his. The kiss was heated, messy, teeth gnashing, but fulfilling. All of the pain, all of the worry, all of the stress, combined with the feeling of complete and utter happiness gave the kiss a heady sensation. Passion was taking over her body; her head felt light, and her shoulders felt free.

Draco's tongue tangled with hers, and she moaned pulling him closer. Her hands were on his cheeks, her brows knitted with emotions. His left hand came up to her neck tilting her head for a better angle, the right on the small of her back pushing her into his growing erection.

He started descending them to the ground slowly, but he never quite made it. Instead, he found himself laying a smirking Thea back against a plush white comforter.

Blinking, he tried to adjust his eyes. The dark chocolate curtains blocked the bright sun that he had gotten used to in his office.

"Where are we?"

"The flat I just bought."

"You what?"

"Bought. A. Flat. You have a hard time paying attention sometimes don't you" she said rolling her eyes playfully.

"But, I want you to live with me" he pouted.

"Draco, we're just getting together. We can't live together yet."

"Yet? So that means there is a 'future' for us?" he smiled.

"We'll see" she laughed as he pouted again.

Her eyes softened, as her face broke into a brilliant smile. Leaning up so that her lips were against the shell of his ear, arching her back causing her breasts to push into his chest, and spreading her thighs just so, so that he fell further against her, she whispered in a deep throaty tone into his ear.

"I want you Draco Malfoy. I want you on me, in me, and all around me" her eyes darkened to a warm caramel; pulling him into her hard.

Draco looked down at her, shock written all over his face; metallic and charcoal mixed together.

"Are you sure? Cause if we start, I won't be able to stop."

"Yes Draco, please" she groaned, caramel slowly swirling with hunter green.

Draco crashed his lips against Thea's, both of them groaning at the same time. Her hands flew to his hair; blunt finger nails raking against his scalp, encouraging Draco; his abdomen tightening with the sound of her need. Shifting the weight of his left hand to his elbow, he laced his fingers with hers on his scalp. Pulling their hands down so they were fastened above her head on the mattress, he used his right to pull the sheer golden blouse out of her tight black pencil skirt.

Tearing away from the kiss, Draco looked into her eyes and kept them locked with hers, as his large hand made contact with the skin on her stomach. The sound of both of them hissing filled the room. Calloused fingers ran up her stomach slowly, teasingly, coming into contact with already bare breasts.

"Vixen! Are you completely free?" his heady voice vibrating against her chest, causing her nipples to harden immediately. She bit her lip and nodded.

"I don't need the bra, and I don't ever wear underwear unless it's to bed" she moaned out as his hand cupped her right breast.

He kissed down her jaw tenderly, leaving love nips here and there. When he got to her collar bone, he switched to licking. Nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck then biting hard.

"You're mine" he growled out, eyes shining with possession.

She hissed, eyes going completely green, then back to the mixed earthy tones. Her hips bucking up into his as he tweaked her nipple and bit her neck again. Arching her back off of the bed, she ripped her hand from Draco's and bringing it to his face to pull him down to kiss her once again. She dug the heels of her black boots into his ass, hoisting herself up from the bed, and flipped them over.

Breaking the kiss, she smirked down at him. She slowly pulled her shirt off, taking her time, not rushing at all. Throwing the shirt to the side, she let her wavy locks down, creating a seductive image for Draco's pleasure. Here she was, on top of him, perfect breasts, rosy nipples, thin waste with a drastic flare of hips that were covered by the skirt that was currently bunched around them; allowing Thea to straddle him properly; her bare womanhood in clear view.

She bit her lip, moaning slightly from the pure unadulterated lust shining in his eye; his unabashedly roved her almost nude body, very much so appreciating the view. Giving him a few more seconds to gawk, she looked at him through hooded eyes. Leaning down she ran her forefingers from his jaw, down to massage the taut muscles in his neck, then flattening her hands against his shoulders, and finally reaching the first button on his dress shirt.

"I" flick

"Want" flick

"To" flick

"Finally" flick

"Run" flick

"My" flick

"Hands" flick

"All" flick

"Over" flick

"You" flick. The last button came undone, but she kept her eyes locked with Draco's. Leisurely running her fingers along the hem line on the bottom of his shirt until she came to the opening, where she proceeded to tip toe her fingers to his happy line.

"Mmm" her eyes leaving his, as she bit her lip again.

Both of them panted with desperate need but neither wanted to be the first to speed up the process. She turned her hands so they were pointed away from each other and slowly, as if trying to memorize his body, ran them over his sharp v lines, up over the hard ridges of his muscles, to the hard peaks of his nipples.

He slammed his eyes shut, head going backwards, as he clenched his teeth; pre-cum leaking down his head. He was completely lost in the feeling of her skin on his. He missed her quirking her eye brow up at him, before she leaned forward and to take a delicate nipple into her hot mouth. Draco sucked in his breath, abs tightening under her core. She pulled away slowly then blew on the nipple, watching with intense curiosity as it hardened even more before her eyes. All of this was new to her, and Merlin be damned if it wasn't completely, totally, and irrationally, worth the wait.

The feelings that were coursing through her body were, for lack of better words, fucking intense. There wasn't a word in the dictionary that could describe the searing emotions building up inside of her; she had a feeling that when the volcano finally erupted it was going to rock and rattle her world.

Growling, Draco flipped them back over, gaining back control of the situation. He ripped his shirt off and vanished the rest of their clothes.

"Draco! You took the romance out of it!" Amalthea laughed.

Laughter turned to a passionate shriek when Draco's hot mouth closed around a pert sensitive nipple; hands flying to his hair to hold him in place.

She cried out his name as he switched nipples.

"Please" she whispered, feeling him smirking against her skin, but he didn't respond. He nuzzled his face into her soft body, running his nose down her slim stomach to her pronounced hips. Holy Merlin she was the epitome of feminine. So tiny, it made him feel like a giant when he was pushed up against her. The protective bones in his body hummed. Her skin was silky, and she wasn't muscular so she was, in every sense of the word, soft.

He paid much homage to the indents of her hips, worshiping her golden skin; his member jumping as he inhaled her spicy arousal.

Groaning, he closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take of this slow pace they had created. He wanted their first time to be all about her, especially because she was giving her body to him. This beautiful creature, was handing her body over to him, and only him. No one would ever get the pleasure to see her like this, no one will ever get to see her eyes cloud over in lust, her usually in control demeanor shattered as she panted, moaned, and writhed beneath him.

_Holy fuck! _

"Draco, if you don't take me now, I'm going to flip you back over and do it myself!" Amalthea growled out, her eyes glowing green in the darkened room. Gritting his teeth, he snarled coming back up her body and smashing his lips into hers; two long lithe fingers, slamming into her core.

_Holy Morgana_! Her head flew backwards. Breath caught in her throat, leaving her mouth hung open in a silent scream, her Cinderella neck left vulnerable for him to ravage. She had no time to gather her thoughts before he was creating a chaotic rhythm, both of their magic flowing out around them.

"I'm sorry" he whispered before she was consumed with pain.

He hadn't broken the rhythm to shove his manhood inside her. He had purposefully not said anything because he hadn't wanted her to tense up, it was easier this way. Especially because she was so tiny and a virgin, with his size he knew it would be even more painful. His girth was hard to handle for girls who were used to sex, let alone someone who had never had sex before.

_Dear spirits! She's so fucking tight….it hurts. _

Tears sprang to her eyes and a scream ripped through her throat; arms flying around his neck as she buried her face into his chest. She felt like she was being ripped into two; he was too big for her, and it fucking hurt.

"I'm so sorry Thea" he whispered into her hair, gritting his teeth. He had to fight the need to just pound into her.

Making sure to keep them joined, he leaned back on his haunches carefully, reaching around to grab a delicate ankle he unraveled one leg from his waist. Bringing her leg up, he kissed the inside of her ankle, capturing her attention, as he reared back and pushed back in slowly. He kept a steady, painfully slow, rhythm, and he would keep it until she gave him the go ahead.

The pain slowly ebbing away, she focused on his lips going up the inside of her leg to her knee, placing her leg over his shoulder. He pulled out to his head and pushed back in.

"Merlin you feel so incredibly good Thea."

"Oh Isis Draco I can feel you inside me. So deep. Harder, please!"

Angling his hips down, he found her spot, and her head flew back in ecstasy; hair fanning out in waves as she did so. The sight of her enraptured in passion in front of him fueled his hunger. He wanted her to scream his name, he wanted her saying she was his and only his, he wanted to make sure she would never leave him.

Every time he pounded into her, his mind screamed mine…over and over until he was whispering it, hands so tightly wrapped around her hips they were both sure she would be bruised by nightfall. She responded her yeses each time their bodies clapped against the other.

Her mind was in overdrive, all the new sensations wreaked havoc through her. White hot, searing arousal flowed through her veins, and she could feel she was about to explode just seconds before his cock hit a particularly perfect spot.

"Draco!" she screamed to the ceiling. He pounded into that spot a few more times before she screamed again; vision blacking out and a sharp ringing in her ears. Draco following only a few strokes behind her, his seed spurting inside of her, as he kept pounding into her, sending them both further over the edge.

Hips jerking into hers erratically, he fell on top of her, head falling between her breasts. His hot, uneven breath against her skin brought her back to him, hands reaching up to play with the short hairs at the nape of his neck; she buried her face into his hair.

He gave her plenty of reasons to love him, and the main one was that he saw HER. He wanted Amalthea Vitani. Not a rich heiress with a strong name behind her. He made her feel like a woman. She was made for him and here, wrapped in his protective arms and pinned beneath his strong body was exactly where she belonged.

This was the beginning of her forever.


	28. Chapter 27 Dogs

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 27**

**Dogs**

Thea was woken up by Draco whispering her name, she could feel him hardening inside her, and she didn't get a chance to really open her eyes before he was setting a leisurely pace; taking his time, engraining this moment into his brain.

Her naturally sweet smell mixed with the spicy aroma from her arousal made an intoxicating mixture, one he wished that he could bottle up and take with him wherever he wanted.

The sight of her thick black hair fanned out around her in contrast with her bright sheets, her skin glowing with a light sheen of sweat, her bright, now, hazel eyes.

Her soft pliable body pushed against his, to mold and move however he wanted. He liked that she wasn't just lying there, she contributed as much as she got. Pushed her hips against his, met him thrust for thrust, touched and worshipped his body just as he did hers. She gives, he gets. He gives, she gets. Together they found nirvana over and over.

He took her again on the floor on the way to take a shower.

He dominated her against the stones in her shower.

She rode him softly in the Jacuzzi tub and afterwards he carried her back to the bed hoping to catch a quick nap. However, any plans he had of sleeping flew out the window when she looked up at him and pulled that smile. The smile that made him feel like anything and everything was going to be okay; the one that caused a flurry up pixies in his stomach; the one that made him feel like a child again, rolling down the side of a little hill.

He claimed her body twice after that smile, before rolling to his side, pulling her with him, and falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.

He ravaged her on her living room floor, after walking in on her doing her daily yoga routine. It couldn't be helped really. She was there, in front of him, dressed in his white button up and nothing else. Her thick wavy hair knotted from all the sex creating a halo that was outlined by the light of the dark orange setting sun streaming in from the floor to ceiling window behind the couch, bending her petite body in ways that the body shouldn't be able to move.

They had attempted to make breakfast for dinner, but Thea had decided to start a food fight instead. Whip cream, chocolate chips, bananas, cherries, strawberries, milk, orange juice, flour, and eggs were everywhere. Her laughter rang through the flat, vibrating through his body, creating a sense of wholeness about him. He never realized he could feel this way about anything.

Draco had snatched her hand, pulling her up and balanced her on his hips, as he licked the whip cream off her cheeks. He proceeded to back her up against the counter. There, he read her like a recipe, kneaded her like dough, and iced her with his seed.

Soft whispers could be heard throughout the flat, as he lay perched between her legs eating an orange. His chest pressed against hers, her hands running through his hair occasionally, as he told her more stories of Hogwarts. She smiled sadly as she told him stories of her being homeschooled by the best of the best teachers, Muggle and Wizard alike. How she never really had anyone around growing up except for Jovi, but knowing now, the way her mother met her end, she wouldn't have taken back any of that one on one time with her.

He paid homage to whatever Deity had given her to him, as he worshipped her body again on the couch.

The light of the moon shown on them like a blessing from Merlin and Morgana.

Seated in the middle of her bed, she was in his lap, riding him hard.

Tears sprang to her eyes with this orgasm, as she fell against his chest. Draco whispered sweet nothings into her until he heard a delicate snore filling the room. Lying back slowly so he didn't disturb her, he pulled back to stare at her relaxed against his chest. Her tan skin such a stark contrast to his pale; her black hair vs. his white; her open smiles compared to his secret ones. They were truly like yin and yang; so different and yet here they were. Perfectly molded as one, every dip in her body had a place against a bump on his.

There was no doubt about it.

She drove him wild.

This girl that does yoga.

He had woken her up twice in the middle of the night. Both times he had woken up with her molded to his body and each time, he had just wanted to make sure she was really there with him.

Those times had been slow, sensual, lazy; reassurance.

The sun shining in her eye woke her up.

She was so warm, so relaxed, and for once, she felt whole. Smiling to herself, her eyes were bright with warmth and love. Her Veela was clearly okay with this, and she had a small inkling that they were something of an anomaly in line of birthright. Her type of Veela weren't supposed to have soul mates.

There was no doubt in her mind, in her magic, in his magic, that he was made for her, and she for him.

Nuzzling her body back into his, she turned slowly, so that she was facing him. As she stared up at his face, she couldn't help but be in awe of how handsome this man was. She just couldn't get over, how something so perfectly sculpted, so perfectly made, was here, in her arms, and was for all intents and purposes HERS.

His worry lines were gone, stress from the case non-existent.

He was her wolf to keep her warm.

As her fingers ran slowly down his jaw, a stark reality came crashing down on her.

_I REALLY HAVE TO PEE! SWEET CIRCE! _

Turning as cautiously as she could in her haste, she made a move to get up but was thwarted by a swift yank back to the bed.

Draco sighed, hiding his face in her hair, and inhaled.

"Stop fidgeting woman. I can't sleep when you're scootching around."

"Draco, if you don't let me go right now, I'm going to piss all over you…"

Draco laughed, releasing her and the second she felt his arms give way just a smidge, she was up and out of the bed as fast as her little body could move.

A solid moan of relief echoed through the room causing Draco to laugh into the pillow.

A flush, followed by the sound of running water, filled his ears.

"We need to get ready Draco. Kingsley wanted us to meet them today about the case."

Groaning with discontent, he rolled onto his back.

"You really know how to ruin a beautiful morning don't you?" he whined, sounding like a child who didn't get his ice cream.

"Draco" she sighed, leaning against the doorway.

"As much as I would love to right here with you, you know we can't. I need to talk to Potter and Kingsley."

"About what?" he asked, a curious glint in his eye, as he moved to sit up with his back against the headboard; sheets falling to cover his lap.

Blushing madly, she turned back into the bathroom and proceeded to brush her teeth.

Coming back in the room, she saw Draco had slipped back into a small snooze, his head lulled to the side, his body slumped.

Crawling into the bed, she sat in his lap, kissing his forehead.

"Mmm. I thought you said we had to go" he whispered, leaning forward, placing his head between her breasts.

She chuckled lightly.

"We do. Yesterday, when I went to my shop, Theodore was there with two of my employees. I don't think he's actually the one were looking for, much too stupid to pull something like this off, but he's definitely working with him or them. They had a….oh THE POKER CHIP!" She jumped out of his arms, tearing through the clothes scattered on her floor. _Where's my skirt? _

"AHA! Here it is!"

"Look, look, look" she exclaimed, bouncing back and forth between her right foot and her left.

He smiled. Her enthusiasm was infectious.

"Okay. Tell me what happened" he laughed sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Scoot back" she made a shooing movement with her left hand.

"Woman! No! If I stay in this bed I won't get out of it!"

Nodding her head at him and giving him a beaming smile, she walked to sit next to him on the bed.

"Theodore was at my bookstore. Apparently, Darius, the man I have running the store, and Markel, one of the potion makers working down in the basement, are in on it too" she stopped picking up Draco's hand.

She ran her thumb over his knuckles, knitting her brows, and whispered "Markel has something against me. He had so much hatred towards me and I don't know why, but it was scary. Theodore yelled for them to get me, Markel grabbed me and that's when he stabbed me. He must have made a bad potion or wasn't paying attention and burnt his wrist so I used that to get away."

"Did they say anything that would be useful?"

"Not really, but they were strangely very persistent on finishing the potion Markel's been working on" she finished, looking up into Draco's eyes.

Draco tensed next to her and jumped up off the bed.

"Damnit! Why didn't you say something about that sooner Thea" he yelled as he scurried for his clothes.

"Oh, sorry. You're right. I should have told you as you were fucking the hell out of me" she said flatly.

"Touché" Draco laughed, flipping his wand out, as he tripped over his pants.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_


	29. Chapter 28 For what it's Worth

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 28**

**For what it's Worth**

"I need you to meet me at my place immediately! Set the Floo up, I'll be standing by, vital information on the case. Bring Potter" Draco's voice rang through Kingsley's office; scaring the occupants of the room.

Kingsley, Potter, Zain, and Blaise all stood up quickly. Kingsley started saying an intricate spell, blues and greens flowing from his wand to the fireplace in his office. A bright flash of green alerted the men that the spells had finished. Blaise was the first to grab a hand full of the soft, liquid like power, throwing it down, and yelling "Malfoy Cabin." The other three men followed in haste.

"Thea, come on!" Draco yanked her by her wrist out of the bed, pulling her towards her fireplace.

"Don't manhandle me Malfoy" she growled, ripping her wrist from his hands.

"Amalthea, we don't have time for this" Draco sighed aggravated.

"Oh, we have plenty of time for me to throw a few spells at you, you asshole" she grounded out, whipping out her wand, and pointing it up into Draco's chin, as he looked down at her.

"Listen, we need to get to my place now!"

"First off, I heard what you said, so yes I know we need to go. However, I'm pretty sure you don't want me going over there in a see through yellow teddy. After I changed, I would have calmly come with you. Second, I'll only tell you this once Malfoy, I've been hustled by one too many men, and if you EVER do it again…I will not hesitate to ensure that the Malfoy line ends with you!" Her eyes glowing green, as she shook with rage.

"I don't care if you are my mate."

A shiver ran through his body from the power that came off of her in waves. This little spitfire was nothing to be messed with, that he knew, and Merlin forgive him, but he couldn't help but be turned on.

"Okay. I'm….I'm" he swallowed. "I'm sorry, Thea."

Quirking an eye brow at him, she looked at him flatly.

"Hard to say Malfoy?"

"Listen. I'm not going to lie. This is all completely new for me too. I may have fucked other women, but these feelings are new for me. I'm not good with my feelings. I'm not good with my words. You're going to have to be patient with me."

Rolling her eyes, she dropped her wand. Her teddy turned into a floor length, strapless, sun dress; the yellow color remaining. With her arms bare to him, he was able to tell she was still irritated from the way the snakes on her family arm band were slithering, tails flicking at the ends. A bonnet flew out of the closet and landed softly on her head. Ducking under Draco's arms, she walked towards the door of her room.

"Coming pretty boy" she mocked over her shoulder, pointing her wand at him. His pants slithered up to his hips, snapping and zipping, while turning into a tailor fitted black slacks. His white button up floated behind him until he put his arms out, so the shirt could put itself on him. The color changed into a sharp baby blue as the shirt buttoned itself. A black suit vest appeared on top of the shirt, his wizard robe draping itself on his arm softly; a spicy cinnamon flavor filling his mouth.

He had to physically stop himself from letting his jaw drop. _Did she just...dress me?_

"Malfoy!" Amalthea's voice rang through the room.

Shaking his head, he used his long legs to cross the space quickly, meeting her at the fireplace.

Smirking at him, she dropped a hand full of green dust into his hand.

"Just so you know, your woe is me speeches won't work on me. Your past is your past Malfoy, it's your choice to move forward and change. Change is hard and takes time, so I will be patient with you. We will grow together, but don't ever try to cover your tracks by saying that this is new to you…EVER….AGAIN. Or you'll find yourself girlfriend-less."

Draco nodded his head and smirked back at her. He was about to make a snarky comment back at her, but she beat him to the punch.

"How do we know that your Floo is set up, and we're not going to end up in some crazy weird place?"

"If I know Kingsley, he's been at my place tapping his foot for 5 minutes now. You ready?" he asked lacing his left hand with her right, bringing it up so he could place a kiss on her knuckles.

Playfully smirking at him, she kissed the hand holding hers and nodded.

"3, 2, 1..."

"Malfoy Cabin" they shouted at the same time.

Appearing in Draco's foyer, they were bombarded by questions.

"Where have you been?" Potter.

"What information do you have?" Blaise.

"What took you so long?" Kingsley.

Zain just stared at the laced fingers and grinned.

Amalthea looked at the gentlemen in front of her and laughed.

"Boys, why don't I make some tea? Then we'll sit and talk" she said calmly, dropping Draco's hand, and headed for the kitchen.

Zain raised his eye brow at Draco.

_Seems you grew balls and pursued something good for once!_ Zain's voice rang in his head, as they all followed Thea into Draco's kitchen.

_Is it too early for us to be seen together like that? What would Kingsley say? We were supposed to be pretending to be together, not really be together. Will I be kicked off the case because Thea's the target?_ Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he followed them through to his kitchen; brows furrowed with worry.

Thea put a black porcelain teacup in front of each man, placed sugar and milk in the middle of the table, then poured tea for each one. Silence filled the room, as each gentleman watched her move around Draco's kitchen like she had been there for years. Her grace, her beauty, power, and strength were to be admired; that they could definitely all agree on. The sweet melody she was humming to herself, gave a sense of peace to each man, creating calm about the room; the awkwardness dissipated.

Once she was done, she casually sat down between Zain and Draco, took a sip of her tea, groaned in pleasure of the warmth that spread through her empty belly, and looked up at the other occupants of the room. Realizing they were all staring at her, she blushed.

"Thank you for the tea" Blaise stated, genuinely grateful.

"I haven't eaten since…" he trailed off. "I actually don't remember when."

"I'll make breakfast too then. You boys talk amongst yourselves" she finished, getting up from her chair to cook the food.

"You said you had some news for us?" Potter asked, quirking his eyebrow at Draco as he watched the blonde's eyes glaze over in contentment while watching Amalthea. Malfoy was good at schooling his features, clearing his eyes of all emotion. He was the best Auror to send on missions that required one of them to be "caught" by the bad guys because he could shut himself off completely, create fake memories as if they really were real. They may not have been great friends, but he held an immense respect for the former death eater. '_Bout damn time too!_

He watched as Draco tore his eyes from Amalthea's form, as he reached down into his pocket for the poker chip.

"When Amalthea went to her shop yesterday in Hogsmeade, she had the joyful pleasure of running into Theo. He had this." throwing the blue poker chip onto the table before he continued. "He had two other men with him. The two men worked at the shop. Amalthea seems to think that Theo is somehow involved with everything going on. It would explain how they seem to keep eluding us at the very last second. Now, I, personally, don't think he's the new head, but he's definitely got to be working with whoever it is."

"It's a blue chip. Neferkare said that was the highest ranking right?" Blaise asked.

"Yes" Amalthea answered.

All the gentlemen turned to find her leaning over the counter, the knife in her hand shaking slightly from the force of her grip; bonnet and hair hiding her face from them.

"I've rolled it over and over and over in my head. I can't seem to understand exactly why he would have a chip. It's not activated to go anywhere. So that means that either he had just retrieved it from a prize trade or he was on his way to pick up a prize." The confusion laced in her voice the more she talked.

"Maybe he had gone to pick you up as a prize" Kingsley suggested.

"No. You can't trade the same prize more than once. I was already on the market, regardless of who bought me, it's against the rules."

"I wish we knew the rules to this game. Sure would make things a lot easier" Potter growled.

"We could. The original plans are in Amon's vault in Egypt. All original documents, from the creation of this…underground...group, I guess would be the word, until present times, are kept in the possession of the head of the top clan. Unless, Amon had someone break into his vault after he got captured, they should still be in there" Blaise finished.

"Why didn't you say this before?" Kingsley rushed.

"I honestly didn't think about it, I'm sorry."

"You didn't think about it! We could have been done with this case months ago, could have saved over a 100 people's lives!" Blaise shouted; the clang of his chair connecting with the tile floors rang throughout the room.

"Sit down Zabini" Kingsley demanded. "We have all been busy, with a lot on our minds. It was a mistake that has been rectified. If I shouted at you over looked a detail about a case, we would be one less Auror by now" he finished with a glare.

"Can you get into that vault?" Potter asked.

"No. The _pater familias_ is the only one who can access that vault and technically now, its _mater familias_" Zain finished, looking at Amalthea.

"You're fucking crazy if you think I'm stepping foot into that place! They'll be waiting there for sure!"

"I thought you said…"Draco interjected for the first time since the conversation started.

"I said I couldn't be caught as a prize any more. That doesn't mean that they can't or won't capture me to try to get the information in the vault!"

Silence hung heavy in the room.

"It's our only plan though isn't it?" she sighed in defeat.

"NO! There has to be another option." Draco yelled.

"Draco, please don't make me take you off of this case" Kingsley sighed. "Please."

Draco jerked his head in Kingsley's direction, staring him in the eye. _He's completely serious…._

Growling, he got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Paranoia, fear, and a strange sense of thrill filled her body.

She looked at the remaining gentlemen, her eyes resolute.

"I'll do it. BUT, we must proceed with caution. There has to be a defined battle plan; every insignificant and minute detail covered, nothing left for question. If we aren't aware, if we so much as stepped one toe out of line, give them so much as a whiff of weakness, they will pounce in a heartbeat. We have to beware."

It wasn't exactly clear what was going on, but they had to start somewhere.

"Alright, here's what's going to go down" Draco came back in the room, determination set in his jaw, eyes devoid of any light.


	30. Chapter 29 Closer

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 29**

**Closer**

"Amalthea's going to go to that vault, see if those papers are even there. Potter you go with her. I'm going to go to the Malfoy manner, see what I can dig up in the libraries. Amalthea, is there anything else you can tell us that will give us another heads up?"

"THE POTION! Markel was working on some kind of potion. He smelled like Wormswort and Brisbane…"she trailed off, her eye brows furrowed in concentration.

"When I was taken at the kissing, I was taken somewhere before Cornelius's. Everyone had distortion charms on them, so I couldn't see any faces or hear their voices very well, but, what I can tell you that I was in a dungeon somewhere near a train…"

"_Lookey, lookey at what I got" he captor snickered._

"_What the fuck!"_

"_Aren't you happy I got her?"_

"_You're early! You were supposed to wait! He's going to kill you for going off the plan!"_

_The smell of burnt flesh filled her nose making her eyes water. She wriggled, kicked, even tried to bite at the hand over her mouth. ._

"_I'm tired of waiting!" he snapped back, his clammy palm lifting from her eyes. _

"_You fucking idiot, cover her eyes quick!" the other man yelled. Catching the sight of a green hat briefly, before it distorted turning into a blur. _

_Using her captor's distraction as an advantage, she wrenched herself forward in a hard jerk, successfully freeing herself._

_Sprinting towards the window, she turned her body to the side, preparing to use her shoulder to break the glass; thinking to herself to run towards the red steeple. Run. Run. Run._

_She was halfway through the window when strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back in._

"There was a red steeple, looked like a church steeple, but I don't think it was. There was also the smell of burning flesh. That I distinctly remember" ending in a whisper, a shudder tearing through her body.

"Blaise, go to Hermione, ask her what Blood Potions are made with Brisbane and Wormswort. We should all meet back at Amalthea's shop to check for clue's there." Draco stated calmly, as his eyes shifted towards Kingsley who was muttering to himself.

"Red steeple, red steeple, red steeple…" Kingsley's eyes darting back and forth on the table, deep in concentration; the other people in the room kept quiet, to respect his need to think.

Amalthea's eyes met with Draco's.

_Why, exactly, is Potter coming with me to the vault instead of you? _Amalthea pushed into his head.

Draco's eyes widened slightly before he schooled his features once again. _Kingsley was right. I'm too invested. I would be too worried about you to focus. Potter will keep all of his senses open._

_You do know that that would have been the first place they went to after Amon's death, if, by for some miraculous chance he didn't have someone break into his vault once he was captured._

Nodding his head, he walked towards the table to sit next to her once again. Grabbing her hand before his ass made contact to the base of the chair; squeezing like he needed her to keep him from floating out of his seat.

"Count De La Cre! You were in France, Montauban to be exact."

"You mean that old Auror?" Potter questioned. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Count De La Cre was a twisted Auror. He was forced to retire from the force to keep scandal to a minimum, after he was found debasing the body of a teenage girl. He was always creepily fascinated with death. He settled in the town of Montauban, opening up a place like funeral home of sorts. The business takes care of people dead relatives, either disposing of them in the crematorium or making the bodies look presentable for funerals. There's a train station right next to his house. He always liked loud noises, claiming that the noise drowned out his other personalities. We've kept tabs on him since he left."

"And for good reason! He sounds like a fucking nutter. Fits right in with the clan lot I suppose." Blaise mumbled, more to himself, but everyone heard him.

"I don't think that he would be involved in something like that though. He might just be leading someone the space, but that man needed routine, and he stuck to it come rain or shine" Kingsley added.

"Well now we have plenty have options to choose from" Draco said calmly.

"Why don't I go and try to get into the vault. They won't suspect me. If someone shows up, I can claim that I want to take my father's place. They'll eat it up. I don't know how many times my father tried to get me to join them" Zain stated.

Amalthea looked horrified, but she could see how that was actually a really good plan.

"If they let me in, I need a way to communicate with you guys. I'll get all the information we need."

"Why are you just offering to do this now?"

"I'll be branded as clan head. If it's done, that's it. I'll be expected to act accordingly. I will have to kill, rape, maim, anything, to not give myself away. Sorry if I wasn't really jumping at the idea" Zain snapped at Blaise, his magic flaring out around him.

Blaise had enough shame to lower his eyes in a sign of submission.

"I'll mark you" Amalthea whispered; all heads shot in her direction.

"They won't think anything of my mark on your body. It's not uncommon for sisters and brothers to mark each other for protection. If you take anything with you, if you try to send a Patronus to us, you'll be caught immediately. If I mark you, you can communicate with me, and then I'll relay the messages."

Zain nodded, gulping as Amalthea walked towards him slowly. They hadn't done this when they were younger because they were never really close. To mark someone, friend, lover, as a part of your pack, was an irreversible act of magic; it was like a marriage contract. You are expected to protect your marks, 'til death do you part.

Black wings shot out from her back, eyes going green, fangs elongating past her bottom lip. She didn't give him a chance to object as she grabbed his wrist and bite into it.

A hiss of pain tore from his lips, his magic flaring out around his body. Amalthea's magic flared in response, flowing around her body in iridescent amber ribbons, weaving and tying around Zain's until you could no longer see the lovely hues of purple from his magic. She released his wrist from her fangs, keeping it cradled in her tiny hands. Reaching up to her lips with her other hand, she nipped at her middle finger, causing a drop of blood to form at the tip. Lowering her finger to his wrist, she pushed a drop of blood into all four puncture holes. The pain immediately ceased.

The holes closed immediately, what looked like black ink rose to the surface of his skin, morphing itself into a shape; the eye of Horus.

"How appropriate that my mark symbol is the eye of Horus!" her thick voice purred.

Running her finger over the outline of her mark, her body vibrated in responsiveness. It wasn't a sexual pleasure, but it was contentment. For their type of Veela, having a marked pack mate, was one of the highest honors and blessings. The mark shone brightly in response to its master. With a pleased smile, she dropped his wrist and turned towards the other Auror members.

"I think that we should all travel together, aside from Zain of course. To split the rest of us up will be our downfall. France should be our first stop. We can decide where to go from there, depending on the information or lack thereof, that we gather there."

"I thought you said we should have a definitive plan of action" Zain questioned, quirking an eye brow at his sister.

"I do" she claimed, wings receding back into her shoulder blades.

"Well aren't you going to share with the rest of the class" Blaise chuckled.

"No. If any of you are caught, they'll know where I'm going next. I'm not taking that chance."

"What happens if you get caught?" he bantered back.

"I'll die before they get any information out of me" she smirked.

"Right. We'll Zain, head to Egypt" Kingsley directed. Zain nodded, shooting Amalthea a reassuring smile before disappearing towards the fireplace.

"The rest of you will be doing a SideAlong with me, to Montauban. I know of a place right by his shop that we can Apperate to; it's where we usually do our surveillance."

They all gathered in Draco's foyer. Blaise, Kingsley, Draco, and Amalthea locked hands before the familiar pull in their stomachs, and then they were gone.

They were greeted with dead silence. Not a sound from the flowing river next to them, not a peep from a single soul. The cobble stones were usually full of life.

Kingsley brow knitted as he signaled them towards the street.

The town was dead, so dead it was creepy. Stoplights were swaying in the wind, the Muggle phone lines were down, and the wind blew cold.

Amalthea's magic vibrated, a shiver tore through her body, and she clung to Draco.

"Something's here, something's coming" she whispered.

Draco gripped her tight.

He could feel it too. They could all feel it.

"It's coming closer!" she whispered again, her tone filled with a desperate fear.

Suddenly, a cackle ripped through the silence; Amalthea's magic rang from its carnage. It felt like her soul was being torn in two. Watching as the cackle hit the ears of her companies, they fell, one by one to the ground.

A man appeared suddenly before her. Nose to nose with her, his blank black eyes, locked with hers.

"Expect no mercy bitch. You took my heart and you took my soul. You left me stranded in love all on my own." He growled. He skin taught against his bones, wrinkled from excessive age, teeth rotting in his mouth. His skeleton like hand gripped her wrist, and fear seized her.

"2,000 years of chasing you have taken its toll Takara. It's time to for you to come back to me."


	31. Chapter 30 Assassin

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 30**

**Assassin **

"What are you talking about? My name is Amalthea!" she yanked on her arm trying to get it back from the monster in front of her. Her sharp Veela senses could smell the death in his bones. _Our little Count has been practicing Necromancy_ her Veela gasped in her mind.

"Don't lie to me" he garbled, dirt covered her face as he coughed; disgust written all over her features, eyes flashing green.

"Release me vermin" she growled.

"I'm tired of your games. I was promised your soul, and your soul is what I'll get!" he screeched.

"Who promised you my soul? The man who brought you back from the dead? What happened to all of the people that live in this town?"

He snorted a condescending laugh, more dirt flew out of his mouth; she was ready to put him back in his grave!

"That worthless man, who brought me back, doesn't have the power to promise me your soul! He did it. The_ Dieu_, _le pere puissant_" he whispered, reverently; his glossy black eyes looked up towards the sky, his hand over his heart.

"God brought you back?" she snorted.

"No you foolish girl!" His arms reaching back up for her neck, but his efforts were for not, as 4 wands pointed at his throat.

"Foolish humans! I am dead. Do you think I fear your wands?" he screeched, their ears rang.

"Drop your wands, and I will answer my beloveds questions; at a price. I answer your questions, and you come with me!"

"Fine" she answered without hesitation. _You'll be dust the second my last question is answered._

"Amalthea! You ca…"

"Shut your mouth boy! Back off, all of you, now!" Amalthea snarled, interrupting Draco.

_Trust me my mate, _she pushed through to his mind. Draco glared at her and scoffed; playing his role perfectly.

"Fine, kill yourself for all I care!"

The other two Aurors looked between the two, backing off when Draco nodded his head.

"Oh ho, human. You think you could make a goddess like Takara love you!" The dead man prodded.

The three living men were wrought with confusion. _What the fuck is going on?_ They thought simultaneously.

"You! Answer my questions and leave my human out of this!"

His head whipped in her direction.

"Your human? What do you mean, your human?" he questions dripping with acid.

Amalthea smirked in reply.

"What I mean is exactly how it sounds. That human is mine. I have claimed him. Does that bother you filth?"

Silence hung heavy in the air between them.

"_Le pere puissant_ killed everyone in the town and used their souls to bring me back. He hired the Count to do his dirty work, too strong of spells, will get him caught."

The three men inwardly flinched; killed a whole town, to bring this man back from the dead.

"Whose _le pere puissant?_"

"You know who he is."

"Why do you want me?" she asked, ignoring his taunt.

"Kara, how could you not remember my promise! I told you one day I would come back, and I would drag your soul to hell with me for what you did to me!"

She just stared at him blankly, their eyes locked in a battle. However, it was apparent that he found something he didn't like.

"You're not my Kara…"

Raising an eyebrow at him, she kept her face flat.

"He lied to me. You look just like her" he said frantically. "He lied!"

"Who am I supposed to be?"

"The woman who killed me. I worked for Ankhesenamun, as security, employed by her husband. I killed anyone she ordered me to, an assassin as you call it these days. Takara was her right hand maid, her most trusted loyal. I fell in love with her over time, but I didn't know that Ankhesenamun had ordered her to fall in love with me. She was to use me and then kill me. I killed Ankhesenamun's husband because Takara told me that he had raped her. Which, was the plan all along. Killing her husband, meant that she had full reign over Egypt, and without her husband around, her lover could step forward. Takara was hailed a goddess for her betrayal, for her duty to her queen." "I don't understand what this has to do with me; just because I look like her?" "Oh naïve child. Do you not realize? I was going to take you to HELL with me, for thinking that you were Takara. You would have been dead, disposed of…OUT…OF…THE…WAY. _Le pere puissant_ would then be able to do as he pleased without YOU in the way to stop him. YOU are a liability." "Good to know" she declared, raising her hand up. Magic shot from her finger tips, creating spear like tips, before piercing the dead ones heart; dust shot out around them. "Well this was useless. Just fucking useless" she whispered to herself, shaking her head. When she felt Draco wrap his arms around her, she fell, gratefully, into them. "Was it?" Kingsley questioned. "Ankhesenamun, meaning "living through Amon," is clearly an ancestor of yours for your souls and physical bodies to have been so alike, that that dead creature that you were her. Not to mention the fact that the person would have had to have known the story behind Takara. This person would also, have had to have had the same type of blood as you and your ancestors to have called the souls of those who seek revenge on your lineage." "No one in my family is alive besides Zain. I had no aunts or uncles, cousins, nothing. Egyptian pureblood wizards don't usually have multiple children. Zain and I we're a fluke." "Well then, maybe we need to take into consideration that your brother might be the one were looking for." "You did just instate him as head of the clan. It would have been a wise move to make us think that we were the ones putting him in that position. He could…" "Easily work and run the clans, claiming 'he was just doing his job.'" Amalthea finished for Draco; the pieces slowly fitting into place. "Well isn't this just dandy. Why wouldn't he have just offered to do that early though?" Blaise asked. "Maybe all of the pieces weren't into place just yet or he was sticking around to see what our plan of action was before he took over. There are a lot of possibilities. However, just like my father, Zain is a planner; a masterful planner. He wouldn't do anything, say anything, or so much as piss at a certain time, unless it had some ulterior motive." "Great. We got rid of the father, now we have the prodigy" Blaise grumbled. "Father…_le pere puissant…_" she whispered. "Yea! What was that supposed to mean? I mean, I know that it means the powerful father in French, but I don't understand who that was supposed to be?" Blaise chirped. "That's what they call the Ultimate Head of Clans. He's the 'father' of the clans. It was Amon's title before he died." Pulling her arms so that they were in front of her, she twisted her palms down, so that her family ring was facing up. There's no way right. She had felt the tingle at the moment of Amon's death, signaling the transfer of power. However, with Amon, he could have set it up to seem that way to keep the trail off of Zain. Reaching slowly, hesitantly towards her family ring, she paused with her fingers around it. "At the kissing, I felt the transfer of the _'pater familias'_ power to my ring, but now that I think about it, it could have just been a well-aimed spell. If I can pull this ring off…" "Zain is really the _pater familias_" Kingsley finished for her. "_Le pere puissant_ would have traveled down to him as well" Amalthea added. The three Aurors turned their attention towards her finger, the silence deafening; her hand shaking. "I don't think I can…" she stopped when Draco's hand came down to rest on top of hers. "Together yea" he nodded down towards her hand. Closing her eyes, Draco guided her finger up, the clang of metal hitting the cold cobble stone echoed in the silence. "What are you going to do?" Draco asked her softly; the other two men staring at the extravagant ring, lying lifelessly against the bleak gray of the stones. "I'm going to do my job."


	32. Chapter 31 Never Gonna Stop

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters/Places in it. I do own Amalthea Vitani and her family **

**Chapter 31**

**Never Gonna Stop**

"What do you mean?" Kingsley asked.

Amalthea turned her head slowly, jaw tight.

"What do you think I mean, Minister? You asked for my help, here I am helping. You won't stop these people unless you kill them. I'm the only way you're going to get close enough to get the job done."

"Can you do it without your emotions interfering?"

"The only emotion you need to worry that will interfere with my work, is my anger and resolve to finally put an end to this bullshit. Just don't get in my way. You asked for my help, I'm the one who will take the lead on this. We do it my way or you do it on your own."

Kingsley's eyes stayed locked with her green ones for what seemed like an eternity, before he nodded his head.

"Good. Now we need to get to my shop. See if there are any clues there."

"We'll SideAlong again, but I'll control it since I know where we're going" she said, putting her hands out on either side, indicating for the men to take a hold of them.

Draco looked at Amalthea with concern. This girl was not the one he normally saw. The sweet, caring, girl was replaced with a cold, calculated hunter.

They all locked hands, appearing in in the basement of her shop.

"They've cleaned house apparently" Blaise sighed.

"Not necessarily, there are always spells and charms to check for potion residue" Amalthea added, shrugging her shoulders as she ran her forefinger across the empty table.

"That's a good idea, Draco start…."

Amalthea tuned Kingsley out, trying to focus on the small soft clanging sound she was hearing. Slowly, quietly, she padded towards the stairs; head cocked to the side. _Their incessant talking is blocking the sounds…._

"Shut the hell up for one minute!" she hissed.

She crouched slowly, slipping her small white heels off, placing her bonnet down on the floor, and took out her wand. Placing one foot in front of the other, she crept up the stairs, placing her back on the wall at the doorway heading in towards the storage.

_What is that sound? _She couldn't quiet pinpoint what it sounded like, her thoughts interrupted by a creak of the stairs. Whipping her head to look towards whoever was making their way up, she glared and mouth "STOP!"

The sound stopped. _Fuck! However or whatever is out there must have heard that. _

Crouching down she summoned a small mirror and stuck it out of the slightly opened door. Rotating it slowly, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary in the storage area. She motioned for the 3 Aurors to come towards her, as she pushed the door open enough for them to go through it.

Wands at the ready, they made their way towards the main shop area. About half way there, a zing of power run up her spine, and the men didn't have time to blink before a flash of green streamed through the doorway, shattering the mirror Amalthea was holding. Kingsley, Blaise, and Draco all watched in fascinations as Amalthea's hair started floating around her, eyes turning bright green, before she flicked a few spells out towards the where the spell came from; all could feel shielding charms come up in front of them, before seeing her run towards the doorway that lead out towards the main area. Tucking into herself, she jumped and rolled out of their sight.

The guys came running to the door to help her. However, it looked like she didn't really need them. Currently doing a back flip over the coffee counter, she squatted low waiting out a round of spells. Springing up she cast a shield over her. She had 10 seconds.

10…2 men behind the bookshelves on the left

9…both in black, how cliché she mentally rolled her eyes

8…front door open locked, windows blacked out

7…door to the Weasley Joke Shop is blacked out and chained

6…premeditated

5…air charging

4…men are moving towards storage room

3…heavy breathing on her neck

2…arms encircling her waist

1…TRAP

Apparating behind one of the men, she ducking between his legs, slid through them, and kicked her leg up to land a well-aimed shot at the balls. She jumped up behind him, wand to his throat.

"You BITCH!" he yelled, hunching forward.

_MARKEL. _

"THEA!" Draco yelled her name, and Markel used her momentary distraction to donkey kick her knee, breaking her leg, causing her to scream and stumble forward into his awaiting arms.

"The…" all three men were stunned, falling to the floor like rocks.

"NO! DRACO!"

"Cruciatus" Markel shouted, sending Amalthea writhing in pain to the floor.

"Take the Auror trash to headquarters. Boss will be happy with what we've captured. We expected one and got three. Two Aurors and the Minister of Magic himself. How wonderful" Markel directed to the 2 men with him.

"Noo! Please…please don't take him. Take me instead. Please don't hurt him."

"And why shouldn't I dear child?"

"Because it's me you want!"

"And I already have you. So, now I can have all of you."

"PLEASE! I'll do anything!"

"You'll do anything anyways. Take them away." Markel made a shooing motion with his hand and then the men, along with Draco were gone.

"You monster!" Amalthea whispered.

"Cruciatus, Cruciatus, Cruciatus."

She kept her teeth clenched; she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing she felt like her body was being torn apart by razors on fire. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, pulling all of her Veela magic into her hands. She could feel it, like electricity in her veins, the power was intoxicating. Smirking, she lifted her head, hair covering her face. Swiping the hand in front of her over her body, she used them to flip her body so she was now facing him.

Looking him in the eye, with the Cruciatus curse magnified with her powers, she sent it through and out of her body, and into his.

Blue sparks coming from her body, currents of raw energy charring his body; smoke coming from his mouth. It was only when he fell to his knees that she dropped her hand.

Grabbing him by his hair, she yanked his head back.

Leaning down and putting her lips against his ear, she whispered.

"Aw. Look what I have here. A man on his knees. Exactly where they belong" she voice coming out in an adrenaline filled purr.

"Do be a good boy and tell me where they went."

"Fu…fu…fuck you!" he spit in her face.

Pulling her body up, she open palm slapped him with such force he fell to the floor, her hand stingy from the impact. Using his momentary unconscious state, she summoned ropes and a chair. Heaving his body off the ground, she tied Markle down to the chair. Tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for him to wake back up; she didn't wait too long.

"Ugh."

"Welcome back" she whispered, climbing into his lap.

"Now here are the rules to the game we're about to play. You're going to answer my questions. Every time you refuse, avert, or don't answer, or get a punishment of my choice. You never know what I'll use…my father taught me a lot of handy tricks you know."

"What if I don't want to play your game?"

"Then you'll die anyways."

"So, let me get this right, I die either way? Now why would I want to answer your questions if I could just go ahead and let you kill me, leaving you in the dark" he smirked.

Sliding her hands sensually over his shoulders, pushing her breasts against his chest, and rolling her hips, she grabbed onto two ends of rope hanging behind his neck.

Looking into his eyes she smirked back at him, flattening her feet on the floor and lifting her body slightly off his lap for leverage, she yanked the two pieces apart from each other, choking the man between her legs.

Putting her lips so close to his, they brushed his every time she talked.

"Because, if you don't answer my questions, I'll make your death, slow and excruciating. By the end, you'll be begging me to kill you."

She didn't receive a response beyond the gurgling sound of him trying to gasp for breath. Waiting until his face was starting to turn purple she asked

"Are you going to play my game?"

Nodding his head, she loosened her grip on the rope. However, what she hadn't thought about was to take his wand away from him. While she was too focused on playing cat and mouse, he unbound his bottom half where his arms were locked against his body.

"No, actually I don't think I will! _Sectumsempre_!"

Throwing her body away from his, pain filling her senses as gash upon gash covered her body. She didn't notice Markel undo his bindings, she didn't notice when he walked up to her, but she did notice when he stomped on her already bleeding leg; an ominous pop echoing between the walls.

Looking down, she could see the bone sticking out of her ankle. Her world flipping around, blacking in and out, the pain was barely there from the immense adrenaline and shock.

_Get up! He's going to kill you! Get up now! _

He was saying something to her, when her eyes caught a blob of black ink on the inside of his elbow. The mark looked like an infinity symbol. _Where have I seen that….my father's mark! Oh this is too good._

Swiping her good foot out, she kicked his knee, causing him to buckle. She pushed her body up and at him, knocking him to the ground with her clingy against his chest; her wand pointed at his heart. 

She rubbed his mark; sending out a distress signal. If her father marked his followers, she would have marked the person he planned on taking his place. Zain. That would explain why he had been so willing to take her mark. Amon's mark would have over powered hers rendering her ineffective.

"You tell your master that I'm never going to stop. You tell him, that he's going to have to scream, beg me, in front of everyone, while his blood stains the floor, as I kill him."

She watched as his body slowly dissipated.

Looking down at her body, she knew that if she didn't get help soon, she was done for Veela or not. She didn't have the energy to heal herself. She could get the minor cuts, but that was it. Tearing her clothes, she wrapped the worst of the cuts, two across her stomach, one on her hip, and one up her broken leg. Healing the cuts she could reach, she pushed her Veela magic to the surface of her skin trying to stop the bleeding.

"Well, well, well…" a familiar voice rang in her ears.

"I have definitely out done myself this time. Your father would be proud!"


End file.
